Splatalot Defenders: JCD
by akl110998233
Summary: The forces of evil have risen again. Now it's up to 5 teenage defenders to help protect the earth from there fatal plans. With the help of a new mentor and 5 gems, they will gain new power but with new robot attackers and secret potions, will they have enough power to stop this evil once and for all or will they fail and watch as everything around them is slowly destroyed.
1. Defence of Justice part 1

**A/N: Here it is the new story. Hope you like and be prepared for some twists and shocks.**

Kyle was at his old house currently boxing his life away. Today was the day that he would move into the splatalot castle. He looked down on the floor over at the boxes. It was strange. A box is just a simple thing yet it can hold so much joy, so more happiness yet so much sadness and anger. He looked around his old bedroom. It looked bare; everything he pinned up on the wall had gone into a box. The posters had left that poster mark like a little momentum for the room its self, remembering you used to be in here. All of the defenders had come with them to help pack the removal van and to make sure everything they owned was gone.

Kyle picked up one of the boxes and carefully made his way downstairs and carefully placed it in the removal van. He looked at it; everything they owned was in there. Kyle's thoughts were interrupted by one of his bullies who unfortunately were walking down the street.

"So I finally moved you out of my neighbourhood." He commented smiling to himself.

"Actually my parents wanted to move." Kyle said, "So don't take the credit for yourself."

"Whatever everyone including the teachers will be glad to see the back of you, you little freak." The bully exclaimed.

Kyle stopped at what he was doing and looked his nemesis in the eye, "At least I can add up simple equations."

"I bet you right now that the new place will wish that you never stepped foot in their neighbourhood."

"Actually, I spent Christmas there and they really enjoyed having me over." Kyle said slightly smug.

"Oh really as they as freakish as you?" The bully asked.

"What to say that to our faces?" A voice from behind the bully said. The bully slowly turned around and saw 4 figures standing there and he gulped, "It's been a long time since we've had a fight."

"Who are you?" He asked shaking at the height of the boys and the fierceness of the girls.

"We're nobody." Zsa-Zsa said stepping forwards, "We just the freaks who enjoyed having Kyle round for Christmas."

The bully smiled then tried to make a run for it but Danny soon caught him and held him by the shoulders so Jack could have a word.

"Now small, weak, defenceless child." He said looking the bully up and down, "We want you to do something for us."

"We want you to run along and spread a message." Annaka continued, "Tell everyone you know that Kyle is not to be messed with or they will have us to deal with."

"If one small word that disrespects him or someone says something nasty about him, I will personally get in a car and drive here and hunt them down myself." Jack threatened, "Is that understood?"

The bully nodded and ran off away from the Jr defenders.

"Thanks." Kyle said lifting another box into the removal van.

"No problem, I don't think anyone will be picking on you for a while if you decided you come back." Zsa-Zsa commented.

"Anyway shouldn't he be at school?" Annaka asked.

"Yeah but he skips lessons." Kyle explained, "He's the teacher's pet so he gets away with it, which reminds me I left some things at school which I need to collect. Do you want to come?"

"Of course we do." Jack exclaimed, "School is bully central, as we said it's been ages since we held a kid upside down."

The 5 of them went down various roads which in Danny's opinion all looked the same. They saw a couple for kids laughing at Kyle for some reason but a death stare from Zsa-Zsa soon had them shutting up and running away. A few turns later they arrived.

"Here we are." Kyle said walking through the gate, "School."

"For once I'm glad we attended Splat-school." Annaka commented, "And that is saying something."

Kyle pushed the door into the main entrance and made his way to the school reception with the Jr defenders not far behind. Annaka's wedges made that heel noise along the floor while Danny's converses were squeaking along it.

"I'm here to collect a few things before I leave." Kyle said to the receptionist.

The receptionist let them through after Kyle explained that the other 4 were there because he needed help which the receptionist just about believed. Now was the bit Kyle was dreading the most, going into the classroom, they were in there maths lesson and Kyle saw the teacher. She had given him detentions for various reasons some without an excuse. Kyle knocked on the door and naturally the whole class turned to look at him.

"Ah, Kyle you actually showed up." The teacher said, "10 minutes late, that will be a detention."

"For your information." Kyle said quiet rudely as he was leaving therefore invincible in the school, "You can no longer do that."

The teacher laughed then looked at Kyle, "Oh and why you are the special child?"

"I'm not." Kyle admitted, "I'm leaving this dump and your rubbish lessons forever."

Kyle quickly walked over to his locker and collected his things and smugly left. The teacher and class were still in shock and the Jr defenders were on the verge of laughter. Kyle collected the rest of the things and the 5 of them ran out of the school only to bump into the headmaster.

"Ah Kyle, I hear your leaving us." The headmaster said and Kyle nodded, "I'm sure your new school will be able to teach you a valuable lesson."

"His new school doesn't tend to teach valuable lessons." Annaka spoke, "You see they treat there pupils with respect and with equality and help those in need unlike your sad excuse for a school. I think its best that he's leaving."

"I'm sorry and who are you?" The headmaster asked extremely rudely.

"You know how in Handsomeville there's that big mansion." Annaka said and the headmaster nodded knowing that the people within that house can probably control everything including the closure of schools, "Well you see I'm the owner's only granddaughter so I can probably have this school closed if I wanted to."

Annaka smiled sweetly at the headmaster who started sweating, and then Annaka added, "The owner is also Kyle's great uncle." And with that they swiftly left the headmaster who was now panicking about his school.

"You guys are really dishing out the threats today." Kyle said.

"It's been ages since we met some rude and horrible people to threaten." Jack said, "We're making the most of it."

The Jr defenders were making their way back along the maze of streets when they heard a crash coming from a nearby street. Jack indicated that they should check it out. They very carefully looked around the corner down the street which was 2 streets away from Kyle's house. Danny, using his ninja skills, crept down the street carefully and hid behind a bench.

"No way." He said and he ran back to the others who looked at him for answers, he looked up at them in disbelief and he explained, "Its attackers but not normal attackers. Robot attackers."

"What do you mean robot attackers?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"I mean pieces of machinery put together to look like an attacker." Danny explained, "What do we do?"

"I think we fight." Kyle said looking over.

"Why fight?" Annaka asked.

"Because they've seen us and are now running over." Kyle explained, "Watch out."

He was right the robot attackers were running towards them, the defenders lined up ready for a fight. When the robot attackers got nearer, the defenders ran towards them.

Kyle was immediately surrounded by 5 of them. He punched one in the middle. The force pushed back and it fell into a heap when it crashed into a house. He kicked behind him which made another Robot attacker do the same. He had the same technique for the rest.

Annaka was immediately punching before she was surrounding but she was also grabbing their arms and manually pushing them against random objects. She kicked a few over and moved on to the next.

Danny was zooming around the place using his ninja skills to quickly defeat them. He had enough force and strength to destroy the other two in one blow. He turned around and kicked another one to the ground.

Zsa-Zsa was kicking and rolling and ducking everywhere. She was doing the same, kicking and punching, she even used one of the robots as an object to roll over on and attack a fellow robot.

Jack was jumping everywhere while swinging his legs around. He was also jumping of trees while punching as he flew in mid-air. Once Jack kicked the final one to the ground, he ran to his fellow defenders.

"What was that all about?" He asked.


	2. Defence of Justice part 2

The Jr defenders looked down at the broken and smashed robot attackers. They expected their parents to jump out from behind a house or bush and start laughing as they just pulled a prank or Charles saying that he was just training them.

"We better get back." Zsa-Zsa whispered still looking down at the wreckage.

The defenders walked quickly back to Kyle's house, looking behind them every few minutes to make sure nothing was following them.

"I have a question?" Danny said, "How come nobody in those houses saw the robot attackers?"

"Maybe everyone's at work or on holiday or possibly deaf." Jack answered taking a quick look around, "Come on, I want to get back."

The 5 of them turned the corner and saw the removal van with some boxes still outside the house. The Jr defenders slid past them and into the house.

"Mum, dad." Kyle shouted, "Anybody."

Silence. No one replied and no one moved. There wasn't even a creak.

"Something's up." Annaka commented looking around and walking into the living room, "They wouldn't abandon us here. We're miles away from the castle."

"What do you thinks happened?" Danny asked.

A knock at the door gave them a fright. They jumped almost a foot in the air. Jack left to answer it. They heard mumbling and arguing then a door shut. As he returned the defenders looked at him.

"It was the removal guys. They want to know when they will get paid so I said the castle." Jack said.

"Slight problem Jack." Zsa-Zsa exclaimed, "There are no adults to pay for the removal men as the y have clearly vanished in mid-air."

"Leave it with me." Annaka spoke, "Being a Graphum, you have advantages."

"See at least one of our families in loaded with cash." Jack commented, "But that still doesn't help us to figure out what happened to the adults."

"I say we leave a note here and travel back to the castle." Kyle suggested, "At least they will know we're safe then we could speak to Charles about the robot attackers."

The others nodded in agreement. They collected their things and jumped into a black land rover. Jack started the engine and they drove off back to the castle. It was an 8 hour trip. Kyle was in the back with playing his Gameboy. Annaka was sleeping on Danny's shoulder in the middle and Danny had his head gently lying on top of Annaka's. He was sleeping as well. Zsa-Zsa was reading and talking to Jack now and again, who was driving the land rover. They had set of at around mid-day so without there being traffic; Jack calculated that they should arrive at the castle at around 8pm ish.

8 long hours later, Jack drove his car into the underground castle garage and woke up the others who had fallen asleep on the journey. He locked the car and garage and made his way to the castle main room. As he walked in, he noticed that his friends were standing there looking at something. When he reached them he realised that it was a man, wearing a suit. His hair was neatly combed and his shoes were shiny like a mirror and he was holding a briefcase.

"Good evening." He said, "I'm James Cadhit, I will be your new mentor."

"I'm sorry what about Charles?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Something came up involving him and he had left me in charge of you 5." James explained, "Is that a problem?"

"No it's just we wanted to ask him something." Annaka explained.

"Can't you ask me?" James asked.

"Well unless you know where our parents are and why there are robot attackers instead of human ones then no we can't." Danny said.

"Sorry, your parents have disappeared." James said and the Jr defenders nodded, "And there are robot attackers?"

They nodded again and James muttered something to himself then said, "There moving faster than we thought. Follow me and I'll explain everything."

James led them down the stairs towards the old inventor's lab. He opened the door and turned the light on. The Jr defenders were amazed at the decorations. It had been turned into some sort of meeting room. They walked towards the table in the centre and sat down.

"Okay, here it goes." James said, "About 40 years ago a prophecy was discovered. It mentioned that evil forces will combine and try to take over the earth. Their leader or leaders are known as Ravi and Rein. They are responsible for the attackers. So the supreme Defender invented the defenders, people who would stop these attackers from ruling towns and cities for they might destroy them. 30 years ago it was thought that the evil forces were destroyed but then came a new one, who still made attackers. Anyway the prophecy spoke of Jr defenders with mutant powers."

"Hey we've heard this." Danny said, "We know it means us and the Lionheart power and the 4 chosen defenders. We've done all that."

"You see Charles only explained half of the prophecy to the defenders. There was more." James continued, "The supreme defender and Charles knew about these evil forces so read the prophecy in search for help. It mentioned 5 gems. These gems, when given to the right people, will give them power beyond imaginable. Also actually there were 5 chosen defenders; Charles decided to change that in order to keep Kyle safe from harm in case you 4 died, anyway back to the prophecy. It said that these gems will destroy all evil."

"That's all good but why are you telling us all this?" Kyle asked.

"Because it means the forces of evil are back as you mentioned robot attackers. It means that they have developed more technology."

"And what about our parents?" Jack asked.

"I honestly don't know." James admitted, "But I will find out."

"So you're telling us that now we have to go off and fight these evil forces." Zsa-Zsa said and James nodded, "5 teenagers."

"Don't forget the gems." James said walking over to his desk and picking up a brown box. He returned to the meeting table and opened it. Inside there was a black, blue, green, red and yellow gem.

"Cool." Annaka said, "They look awesome."

"The prophecy said that they have a life of their own and they will pick their owners." James said,

"Okay, if we're going to do this then we will need a name." Danny suggested.

"Like what?" Annaka asked.

"Um peace fighters." Danny suggested.

"Maybe not, we need something catchy." Zsa-Zsa said.

"I know." Kyle said, "JCD."

"JCD as in Junior Canadian Defenders?" Jack asked.

"I was thing Justice Control Defence." Kyle explained.

"That works." Annaka said.

"I like it." Danny said.

"Okay from now on you will be known as JCD." James said, "I need you to stand up."

The Jr defenders stood behind the table in a straight line. The gems began to glow; each gem flew out of the box and floated above a defender. The defenders looked in amazement.

"That's it sorted." James said once the gems had picked their owners, "Okay. Kyle from now on you will be JCD Defender 5- Yellow."

Kyle smiled happily as the gem came down into his hand. He held it tight making sure that he would never lose it.

"Annaka." James continued, "From now on you will be known as JCD Defender 4- Red."

Annaka beamed as the gem floated gracefully into her hand. She studied it smiling at her new power.

"Danny." James said moving on, "From now on you will be known as JCD Defender 3- Green."

The gem fell straight into Danny's hand and he lifted it up to look at it.

"Zsa-Zsa." James said and Zsa-Zsa smiled back, "From now on you will be known as JCD Defender 2- Blue."

The blue gem fell into Zsa-Zsa's caved hands. He held it up and realised that it was a light blue.

"Finally Jack." James said, "From now on you will be JCD defender 1- Black. This is a big responsibility as you would lead the team to battle."

Jack nodded accepting the responsibility as the gem dropped into his hand.

"James." A women's voice spoke out.

"What was that?" Kyle asked.

"That was the main computer." James explained, "What wrong?"

The defenders looked up at the opposite wall and noticed a huge computer, with a map on it and a flashing light.

"Robot Attackers have been spotted in the town." The main computer said.

"Defenders the time has come." James said turning to them, "Now go."

They ran out of the castle as fast as they could. It was easy to locate the robot attacker's as there was a massive crowd of people running away. Jack stopped his friends and now fellow team.

"Come on, let's deal with them." Jack ordered.

They ran towards the robot attackers and punched and kicked their way around the town but whenever one attacker was destroyed another one would appear and start attacking them. The defenders made their way back to each other.

"There's too many." Zsa-Zsa said, "What do we do?"

"Okay guys, we use out gems." Jack ordered getting his out of his pocket while the other defenders did the same.

"Power Gems activate." They shouted in unison.

There was a glow of their colour gem in front of their eyes. A strong urge of power came upon them from somewhere then Annaka noticed it.

"Guys, look at us." She said.

Jack looked down; he was now wearing full protective white boots, black padded trousers, a black top and, black chest plate with metal sleeves and a helmet. Everyone else was wearing the same except Zsa-Zsa was wearing light blue, Danny was wearing green, Annaka was wearing Red and Kyle was wearing Yellow.

"Guys ready." Jack shouted, "Charge."


	3. Defence of Justice part 3

The robot attackers couldn't believe their eyes. A bunch of teenagers, who they had just been fighting, had turned themselves into powerful fighters with armour. Jack found his laser gun hidden down the side of his black metal chest pallet. He took it out and one by one shot his crowd of robot attackers down until they were nothing but machines sparking with their wires exposed.

Zsa-Zsa pulled out her dagger and started plunging in it the robot attackers. Her armour protected her from the aftermath of the stabbings. She had about 10 robots around her. Zsa-Zsa gave a little smile and spun around on her small heeled boots, quickly stabbing each robot in the process. When she was done, she gracefully placed her dagger back into its pouch and stood in the centre of the broken robot circle like a pro.

Danny was jumping around everywhere in his light green amour. He grabbed his sling-shot and started aiming it towards the robots. Lasers in the shapes of round tennis balls fired out of the sling shot and straight into the robots centre leaving it falling with sparks coming off it as it fell. He repeated the same for each attacker robot but kept moving to different positions hoping that it would confuse them. When he was finished he did his signature smile.

Annaka was standing near the buildings, using the walls as a jumping post in order to get a faster speed. She grabbed her crossbow which was in her pouch. Apparently they pouches are bigger on the inside. She aimed it at all the robots and watched triumphantly as they fell into a heap of machinery. She flipped her hair back from her face even though she was wearing a helmet and took one more shot just to be on the safe side. Then stood there with her hand on her hip leaning to the side a bit smiling.

Finally Kyle whipped out his bow and arrow and started shooting fire like arrows at these robots. Luckily he was an almost skilled archer so he was accurate and took the enemy down without a worry or mistake. He ran towards an abandoned crate and jumped off it into the air, firing one of his arrows in the process at the remaining robot. When he landed, he looked around quite pleased with himself then returned to his fellow team mates.

"Well that was fun." Zsa-Zsa commented looking at all of the robot attackers, "I hope this won't be an everyday thing."

"Check out the outfits." Danny exclaimed looking down at himself and holding his helmet in his left arm, "This is awesome, I feel so important."

"Did you see our weapons?" Kyle said, "They are great, I got perfect aim on those robots, they went down without a hitch."

"Guys, we have to go." Jack said, "Before this someone sees us and starts asking questions."

"Jack's right." Annaka said holding her helmet at the side, "You never know whose watching, plus I think this James guy still wants to talk to us."

The 5 JCD defenders headed back to their castle but Danny noticed something, "Does anyone know how to get out of this."

He was indicating towards the armour, they were wearing, "It's nice but I don't want to wear it 24/7."

"I'm sure James will know." Zsa-Zsa said, "It looks like he's our mentor from now on."

Once they entered the castle and downstairs to their meeting room, they stood in order, waiting for their mentor to speak.

"That was excellent fighting back there." He said smiling, "Although you do have some things to work on but overall a good start."

"We have a question." Jack spoke up and James looked at him, "How do we get out if this uniform."

"Easy, just say power down." James replied, "You should return to normal clothes."

"Power down." They all said at once and just like James had predicted, they had returned to their normal clothes.

"Right before you got called out; I was in the middle of introducing something." James said then turned around to face a giant computer which seemed to be connected to the wall like a flat screen TV, "This is the main computer. She will monitor you progress and alert us if there is any trouble."

"Hello." The main computer said making everyone minus James jump.

"It speaks." Kyle said shocked and slightly confused.

"Why yes how else I am going to track your everything." The computer spoke back in a female voice.

"Sorry it's just we not used to computers talking back to us." Annaka explained, "Normally they just sit there quietly."

"I'm not like any other computer." The main computer said.

"Okay, now that's cleared up." James said, "Computer what can you tell us about the forces of evil."

"Well I can tell you that they are led by Ravi and Rein, blood related." The computer explained, "No one has ever heard of them so we can only assume that they are a new force of evil but they have two sidekicks."

"Go on." Jack asked encouragingly.

"According to various databases from the CIA and FBI, I can tell you that their names are Alwin and Banan."

"Alwin and Banan." Annaka repeated, "I swear I have heard those names before."

"They do ring a bell." Kyle agreed, "Maybe they've been on TV or something."

"That doesn't matter." The computer said sternly, "There back and their bad news, if you fight them are careful defenders as they have had years of experience."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Danny reassured the main computer.

"That makes me feel better." James said sarcastically, "That coming from a half bird half ninja who plays pranks in his spare time."

"How do you know that?" Danny asked shocked and slightly insulted.

"I read your files, how else." James replied, "Anyway you have spare time now, I suggest that you take advantage of that."

The 5 JCD defenders ran upstairs and started doing their own thing for the rest of the day. Soon night fell though and not everyone was asleep.

"Zsa-Zsa." A voice called from the door, "Are you awake?"

"No." She replied sleepily, "Go away."

"But I can't sleep." They said.

"So?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Can I come in?"

Zsa-Zsa sighed and turned around to see Annaka walking over towards her bed, "What is it?"

"I can't help think about Alwin and Banan." Annaka admitted, "I swear I've heard those names before but I can't remember where."

"Maybe Kyle's right." She said, "You've probably heard them off TV."

Annaka sighed and went back to her own room; she needed rest after all, from what she gathered from today alone. The forces of evil don't rest.


	4. A new mentor for Justice

"I'm soo bored" The yellow JCD defender cried, "There must be something we can do."

"How about we play Monopoly?" Danny suggested.

"No!" The other 3 defenders shouted in unison.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Because it always gets violent." Jack explained, "And let's face it, we all cheat, including you Annaka."

Annaka opened her mouth to argue but no words came out.

"There is no such option as I'll get my grandfather to pay it, when you own someone rent." Jack argued, "And Zsa-Zsa you can't hire a mystical bulldozer and knock down the hotels."

"What about you?" Zsa-Zsa argued, "I don't recall their being a leader gets the except rule. For example, pay $200 taxes. You always say, I work hard so I don't need to pay the taxes."

"I do work hard; I'm the only one keeping us going." Jack argued back.

"Err excuse me." Kyle interrupted, "But who cooks all of the meals. If I left it up to you four then we wouldn't be eating at all."

By now all 5 JCD defenders were arguing amongst themselves. If Charles were here, he would have put a stop to this immediately but unfortunately for them they had James, their new mentor to deal with.

"Will you 5 shut up?" He shouted above all 5 of them; they all stopped and looked at him, "Follow me now."

Annaka rolled her eyes and followed behind Danny as they opened the door to their new control room. They wandered down the stairs and walked to their coloured stools in the middle of the room. Jack was in the middle on a black stool, with Annaka to his left on her red stool and Kyle to his right on his yellow stool. Danny was sitting next to Annaka in his green stool and Zsa-Zsa slid next to Kyle on her Blue stool.

"I know that Ravi and Rein haven't sent any robot attackers for a while now." James said, "But there must be something you can do, all you have done these past few days is argue."

"Listen." Zsa-Zsa started, "Your new here, we get that but frankly you have no idea who you're dealing with. We're the JR defenders. We fight amongst ourselves over what we're going to have for dinner. Over time you should get used to it. If Charles were here…"

"But he's not I am." James interrupted, "And I want some changes."

"Where is Charles?" Danny asked, "He didn't say goodbye, he just left."

"He had his reasons." James said, "Topic closed."

With that he left the room and the Jr defenders looked at each other then walked off in different directions except Annaka, who sat in the room looking through the door her new mentor walked through.

"The topic maybe closed for you but not for me." Annaka whispered.

Later that night when everyone including James went to bed and the main computer was turned off but put on clone alert, Annaka pulled the duvet off herself. She quickly got dressed into joggers and a hoodie and crept downstairs. She entered the hallway where she first met Kyle and slowly opened the door. Annaka walked out into the breezy night and shut the door silently. She began walking down the hill the castle stood proud on.

"I thought you cared about your beauty sleep?" A voice behind her said.

Annaka spun around ready to attack but then relaxed, "Danny, you shouldn't creep up on people."

"Hey, I'm half ninja, that's what I do." Danny exclaimed smiling.

"What are you even doing here?" Annaka asked.

"Coming with you." Danny replied.

"Coming with me where?" Annaka said trying to hide her plan, "I'm going for a walk."

"Yeah right." Danny said, "You're going to find Charles and beg him to come back."

Annaka didn't know how to respond to Danny as he was correct after all, so she sighed and walked on down the hill until another voice boomed in the night.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Annaka and Danny froze and slowly turned around with their eyes shut. They had been caught and for once they wished it was Jack, who had caught them or Zsa-Zsa, but no it was James.

"I think you two better come inside."

They pair followed their mentor down to the control room. James turned on the lights and sat in his chair at one end of the table. Annaka sat in her red chair and Danny in his green.

"I assume you were looking for Charles." James said looking directly at them, they remained silent so he guessed he was correct, "I know it's weird that he's gone with a single goodbye and so have your parents but it's for the best. I can guarantee you. Charles himself said I was better qualified for the JCD mentoring."

"Why? Charles is a great mentor, I'm sure he would have survived." Annaka exclaimed confused and upset, "he wouldn't leave us."

"He has his reasons." James said, "To be honest, I don't know what they are but the must be important."

"What about our parents?" Danny asked.

"They're safe." James replied, "Now you better go off to bed, you never know when Ravi and Rein will attack."

"Before you go." Annaka said, "Why are you better off being our mentor?"

"I know the forces of evil." James said, "Now go."

Annaka and Danny looked at him with some sort of sadness in their eyes like they understood but in reality they had no idea.

20 years ago

"Now James." His father said to him, "What are these again."

"Those are the gems. One day 5 teenagers will be chosen and they will destroy the forces of evil all together." A nine year old James said proudly.

"And who will help them?" His dad asked.

"Charles Stuart, one of the leading defending mentors."

"That's my boy." His father said smiling at him.

Their happiness was interrupted by screaming coming from the town. James's father ran to the window and looked out.

"It's Ravi and Rein, their destroying the town." He explained, "I have to go."

"Will you come back?" James asked.

"Of course." He replied and ran out of the door to help those in need.

That was the last time James ever saw his father. No one told him in specific detail about what happened. All that he knows is that he died a hero, saving people from the forces of evil.

James was moved around a lot from family member to family member. Finally he was permanently staying at his aunt's house. One day a man came asking for him. James came down the cottage stairs and looked at this man.

"Hello James. I'm Charles Stuart." The man said and James gasped, "I need you to promise me something. In 20 years' time, I need you to mentor a group of teenagers. Can you promise me you will do it?"

James nodded eagerly knowing that his father was looking down smiling.

Present time

James was still in the control room of the castle.

"They will destroy the forces of evil dad." He whispered under his breath, "I promise."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it explained why James is now the mentor and his back story. For the next few chapter I am doing background stories about each defenders so is there anything you would like to ask Jack (If he were real). If so leave it in your review. **


	5. JCD Black ready for Justice

**A/n: Thanks Bluejay026 for the question**

Jack sat on a stool next to Zsa-Zsa, who was smiling at the audience in front of them. He knew this was a bad idea. A Q&A with the town and their children, what could go wrong? He glazed over to look at Annaka, Danny and Kyle. Annaka was smiling at the children, Danny was smiling but staring into space and Kyle was trying to glance at his phone once in a while. James was at the front introducing them and talking to the adults about what they do and how much safer the town is. He was basically reassuring them that if they see Black, Blue, green, red and yellow ninja like figures around the town, and they shouldn't worry.

"Now, I'm going to pass on to the team leader, Jack Tonelli." James said pointing his hand in Jack's direction.

Jack got up off his stool and moved over to the microphone, "Any one got any questions?"

A dozen people shot their hands up; Jack scanned the room and selected a girl around 10 yrs.

"What's it like bossing your friends around?" She asked with such confidence.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the question, "Well, it's actually quite good fun as they do as you say but as every leader knows you shouldn't abuse your authority so I just boss them around when we're fighting."

Danny was about to make a comment about the time Jack made him do all of those random chores for nothing but Annaka pulled him back down on his stool and quickly glared at him to keep quiet.

Jack picked another child, this time a boy.

"Hey, first of all I love you guys and the way you fight off those robots." They teenage boy said smiling, "And for the question I would like to know how did your dad, Skabb, react to the day you were born?"

Jack pulled the microphone in closer, "Well there are many different versions to that story behind the question. One version said that my dad completely freaked out after I was born and had panic attacks then again, you should never trust a Viking, the second version said that he went into nervous laughter and did target practice for one hour, the target being Kook. Now as much as I admire Thorne as his … unique temper and personality, I think that version was edited. The version I believe in was told by my mother, Knightriss, apparently my dad didn't let go of me for 2 hours. He did everything for me."

Everyone looked at Jack, with smiles after the answer except Jack's teammates who looked annoyed that he had insulted their parents, well Kyle was gently laughing to himself because of their misfortune.

"Okay we have time for one last question for Jack." James announced, "Yes you."

An adult, who looked very strict and was wearing a black suit and held lots of files, they were clearly here for their child or children, spoke up,

"Have you always been a team player or have you only started being a team player since you became JCD?"

That question had Jack stuttering for words. He knew the answer he could just come out and tell the truth, he knew that Annaka, Danny, Zsa-Zsa and possibly Kyle knew the answer to this question.

"I like to believe that we are all team players but some of us are stronger team players than others."

The adult was about to complain that Jack actually hadn't answered their question but was interrupted by James, who began to speak.

Jack sat back down on the stool and began to think back

**10 years ago:**

"I don't need you guys helping me, I can do it myself." A nine year old Jack exclaimed.

"No you can't." An eight year old Zsa-Zsa stated clearly, "It's impossible, you need all 4 of us to complete the task."

"I'm older, I'm in charge." Jack commented, "Why don't you take Annaka and Danny and play dolls or tea parties."

"I hate tea parties." A seven year old Danny whined, "I want to help you."

Annaka cross her arms and pouted at Jack saying that she wasn't moving.

"Go away guys, I want my own space to complete this." Jack said standing up and grabbing the project. He walked up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

He could work on this project alone, there was no need for team work despite what Zsa-Zsa said, and he was the eldest therefore the wisest. The project was to build a miniature castle so Charles could set up the defences and know where to put them. He got out all of the tiny bricks and started putting together the base of the castle.

"This is going to be easy!" Jack exclaimed happily.

**Present Time**

"Jack!" James slightly shouted shaking him, "Jack, come on there's a robot attacker attack in the town centre."

Jack shook himself from his memory and ran after his team mates.

"Power Gems activate." They all shouted in unison while running to the town centre.

Each defender also represented an animal. This was shown in a little metal circle on their chest. Jack only noticed this now and realised that he was the bear defender. He didn't mind as bears were strong and fierce. He tried to see his fellow teammate's metal circles but he couldn't get a close enough look.

"Jack, what do we do?" Danny asked.

Jack looked around and tried to figure out a plan. He was the leader after all but he needed time to think this through. That's how he works best.

**10 years ago:**

"I'm almost done." Jack boasted coming down the stairs.

"You must be rushing it then." Annaka commented, "It's only been…"

"25 minutes." Zsa-Zsa finished off as she knew Annaka wasn't clear on her telling her time.

"Yeah." Annaka agreed.

"It's fine." Jack replied, "Now leave me alone."

He returned upstairs and put the remaining blocks together.

"Finished." Jack said happily then realised that the castle didn't look like the castle. It was just rows of uneven blocks put together, "The instructions must be wrong."

**Present time**

"Annaka, you go and fight those robot attackers with Danny." Jack ordered as they rushed off to right them, "Zsa-Zsa and Kyle, you fight those on the left and I'll take centre."

Jack ran straight for them, jumping off the ground and kicking two in the chest when he landed, he then used one of the robot attackers to climb on and swing off it while knocking out a few more. He quickly glanced over to see how his team mates were doing, Annaka and Danny were doing great, working as a pair, and Kyle was knocking them down with his legs then jumping back up to kick them.

"Hang on where's Zsa-Zsa?" He thought to himself and didn't see the robot attacker coming from behind, when he did it was too close and almost attacked him but someone kicked the robot attacker so it shattered into pieces. He looked up and saw Zsa-Zsa smiling.

"How come it's always me saving your back?" She asked.

**10 years ago:**

"Told you, you were rushing it." Zsa-Zsa said sitting down in front of the mini brick wall and helping Jack pull it apart. Jack just glared up at her and continued to pull apart the bricks.

"I said we needed to do this as a team." Zsa-Zsa said.

Jack thought for a moment then realised that Zsa-Zsa was right, "Can you get Annaka and Danny?"

A few minutes later the duo arrived and the four of them got to work on the miniature castle, Charles wanted building. After lots of hard work and arguing, 1 hour later it was completed. Jack very carefully picked it up and carried down the stairs to Charles's office

"Here you are Charles." Jack said proudly all done and finished.

"Good, did you work as a team?" He asked, Zsa-Zsa, Danny and Annaka all nodded but Jack shook his head.

"I was confident that I could do it myself but I was wrong, so after that we worked as a team." Jack explained.

Charles smiled and dismissed them

**Present time:**

"Well done defenders, another lot of robots destroyed thanks to Jacks leader ship skills." James said.

"No cause it had nothing to do with the fight." Kyle whispered under his breath so only Zsa-Zsa could hear.

"Thank you James." Jack said smiling back, "But the team are great as well."

"Indeed but you clearly have the leadership skills a team leader needs, keep up the good work."

Jack smiled to himself and followed everyone back to the Q&A

**A/N: What did you think? So is there anything you would like to ask Zsa-Zsa (If she was real) if so leave it in the review. It can be multiple questions. **


	6. JCD Blue ready for Justice

**A/N: Thanks Citrine and bluejay026 for the questions**

Zsa-Zsa was now getting bored of this Q&A now; they had been here for 30 minutes well, they did have to fight some robot attackers but still. James was still talking about their weapons and how useful they are. Jack had had his turn in the Q&A round. Soon it was going to be hers.

"Now can I introduce JCD blue?" James announced, "Zsa-Zsa Cart."

Zsa-Zsa stood up and shyly smiled as she walked up to the microphone. Before she could even speak and few hands went up. She took a deep breath and picked a girl wearing a pink dress.

"Do you like wearing the colour blue, as blue is a boy's colour?" She asked.

"I quite like wearing the colour blue." Zsa-Zsa replied, "It suits my personality and I can't imagine my self-wearing pink or girly colours."

The other defenders nodded in agreement while Zsa-Zsa picked on another kid, they looked smart and confident, and "If you were to describe the other Jr defenders in one word what would it be?"

Zsa-Zsa smiled at that question while the other looked intrigued by it. She paused for a few seconds and then replied, "I think I would have to describe Jack as Brave, Danny as Daring, Annaka as confident and Kyle as curious."

The same teenager, who asked Jack about his dad's reaction put up his hand again, "Hey, I have two questions. First what's your favourite way to splat people and secondly how did Thorne react to your birth?"

Zsa-Zsa slightly laughed at the questions "Well my favourite way to splat people is with our newest weapons the slime stick as you can see the attackers looks as you slime them. For your second question, my dad became over protective from that moment on. He wouldn't let anyone touch me except mum. I think he was thrilled as I made in smile for the first time in 8 years."

Zsa-Zsa then answered a few more questions from the kids, luckily they were easy questions so didn't require much thinking then the local bully, Hammer, a very large kid, with dark black hair and a leather jacket put his hand out and shouted out, "Do you care for anyone but yourself, whenever your team mates are struggling you always leave them to fend for themselves?"

"Yeah." Hammers best friend Bones said agreeing.

"Umm, well." Zsa-Zsa stumbled, she was speechless as she didn't expect the question at all, and no one did. James was about to announce that Q&A with Zsa-Zsa was over but Jack beat him to it.

"Let's thank Zsa-Zsa for answering your questions." Jack announced and everyone clapped in unison, well almost everyone.

"Hey she didn't answer my question." Hammer exclaimed

"Leave it Hammer." Jack said aggressively then walked back to his seat.

Zsa-Zsa sat back down and started to think about what Hammer said, was she really not that caring? Of course she didn't want her team mates to get hurt but she could leave her robot attackers to fight there's. What would be the point in that? She was caring, Charles told her that himself.

**8 years ago**

"Save the local animal shelter." A 9 year old Zsa-Zsa shouted in the street, "Don't leave hundreds of animals homeless."

Zsa-Zsa was collecting signatures in order to stop the animal shelter from being shut down. She had a whole page full but she was determined to collect more.

"Will you sign?" She asked a gentleman passing, who agreed and quickly signed the paper, "Thank you."

Just then she noticed Charles walking down the street, glaring at her.

"Zsa-Zsa." He stated, "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm collecting signatures in order to stop the animal shelter from being shut down." She said.

Charles sighed but smiled, "You know, you are just too caring aren't you. You won't let anyone suffer well apart from Danny."

Zsa-Zsa laughed then she and Charles walked back to the castle.

**Present time**

"We'll see you in 30 minutes." James announced, "Right they've gone for a break so keep an eye out for any threats."

The defenders nodded and started talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Cuz, don't take what Hammer said to heart." Danny told her, "He was probably trying to make us look bad."

"Thanks." Zsa-Zsa said half heartily, "But he's right, when you guys are in trouble I don't help."

"Yeah but we've only had like 5 battles with some robot attackers." Kyle told her, "The worst they can do is give you ab bruise."

"He's right." Annaka said, "You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Although I would like to show him a thing or two." Jack said angrily, "He acts all cool and brave but really he's a coward, unlike me huh."

Zsa-Zsa smiled and nudged Jack.

"Listen, I need to go back to the castles and collect the experiments for the children." Zsa-Zsa announced, "I'll be 10 minutes max."

Jack nodded and she left the room. As she went down the corridor she heard the children laughing. She smiled slightly then remembered Hammer's question. She didn't mean to not help the team it was just… she couldn't even think of a reason.

As she left the town hall, she sighed and continued on her way to the Castle. She had helped people in the past.

**8 years ago:**

"I need to talk to the mayor." Zsa-Zsa stated confidently, "In a matter of urgency."

The receptionist looked down at Zsa-Zsa, who glared back, and went to fetch the Mayor. She looked around the room she was in. There were lots of pictures of the town ages ago and some of the mayor opening buildings.

"Yes what do you want?" The Mayor asked annoyed.

"I have a petition saying that people don't won't the animal shelter closed down." Zsa-Zsa said forcing the papers in the mayor's arms, "You should count and listen to what the people want."

**Present time:**

Once Zsa-Zsa went down to her lab, she collected the ready prepared science experiments and slightly rushed back to the Town hall. If James were here, he would say run like a Leopard. That's what animal she was. Jack was the bear and Zsa-Zsa was the leopard. Just like the rest of the JCD outfits hers had a gold coin displaying which animal she was.

When Zsa-Zsa got nearer the town hall she noticed bits of broken Robot attackers. She quickly ran inside and saw her team mates in slight agony.

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

"The robot attackers attacked us while you were away." Annaka replied, "Nothing major."

"Well, well, well, looks like the blue defender left her team mates to fight again." Hammer said smirking, "So much for team work."

Zsa-Zsa placed the science experiments down carefully then excused herself.

"Well done Hammer." Danny said angrily, he was about to go after he when Jack stopped him.

"I'll go." Jack volunteered, "She listens to me more as I'm the leader."

Jack rushed after her and found her looking outside the window in a side room.

"Hey, don't listen to Hammer; he's just jealous of us." Jack said trying to make Zsa-Zsa feel better.

"Well he's right. I wasn't here to help you guys." Zsa-Zsa said, "All I cared about was the science experiment."

"No you care about the children that's why you got the science experiments." Jack said back, "Listen though. There's a reason there's 5 defenders. If one of us gets hurt, there is always another defender that will help them. Lately it's been you who has been the back-up but that will change hopefully."

Zsa-Zsa smiled then stood up, "Come on its Q&A with Danny, I don't want to miss that."

Jack followed Zsa-Zsa out of the room, as they went down the corridor, Zsa-Zsa turned to look out of another window where the Animal shelter was.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm not going to update for a while because I'm going to China but if you have a question for Danny, leave it in the review. It can be multiple questions. **


	7. JCD green ready for Justice

**A/N: Thanks again for the questions and I went to China for a school trip. **

After the children had finished making the science experiments which Zsa-Zsa brought down, everyone went straight back to their seats and waited for Danny to take centre-stage. A few minutes later with a bit of a push and a shove literally, Danny stood with the mic.

"So anyone got any questions?" He asked and almost every hand went up, "Oh good."

Danny picked someone randomly; they smiled shyly then asked, "What's your favourite beverage?"

"Hot chocolate." Danny said instantly, "I love but I'm only allowed it rarely apparently it makes me hyper."

"Where would you like to go on Vacation?"

"Well." Danny stated then thought, "I would like to go somewhere isolated and where people have a sense of humour as knowing me, they will need it. I'm half English, so maybe England then again I would like to go to California and back to Australia. Let's just go half way and say Spain."

Kyle was about to point out that geologically speaking Spain wasn't half way but Annaka stopped him as things would get to complicated.

Danny then picked on someone else, "Out of all the pranks you've ever played which was your favourite one and why?"

"Well there have been so many but the best one I have to say is when I was around 10." Danny started, "I changed all of the dates on the tables and on the clocks so they were a day ahead so they read Monday. Casually everyone assumed they were right so went to bed to get a good night's sleep for school. Alarms were set and everything. So when they woke up the next morning, they were ready to go almost out of the door. I was there with them to make it look less suspicious when the radio started up stating it was Sunday the 16th. Everyone was mad and I burst out laughing so they knew it was me but here's the best part. It was in the holidays as well."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing even Kyle and James laughed slightly. Jack, Zsa-Zsa and Annaka were all looking at Danny like they would kill him in a minute or so but luckily he was saved by more questions.

"How did Kook react to when you were born?"

"He was over excited and basically over the moon when I arrived. According the various sources he wouldn't shut up, let go of me and kept saying how adorable I looked. Gildar once told me that Thorne had threatened me when I was 6 months old because I wouldn't stop laughing. Apparently Dad attacked him and so did Mum." Danny answered looking quite pleased, "Never mess with Shaiden or Kook's son."

"Are you more like your mother or father and why?"

"Father." Jack, Zsa-Zsa, Annaka and Kyle answered instantly before Danny even had the chance to answer.

"It turns out I'm more like my Dad in personality because I play pranks and I'm the jokester in the Jr defenders and frankly I can be annoying when I want to be but apparently I look like my mum so I'm half of each."

Then one quiet kid timidly put his hand up, "Were you always so good at pranks?"

Danny stuttered at this question then looked down at the kid, "I think it's important to note that no one is good at anything without practice or patience."

The kid nodded then James announced a small break which involved food.

"I'm going to be right back." Kyle said dashing off.

"You alright Danny?" Annaka asked nudging him friendly, "That was some good advice you gave to that kid."

"Oh thanks." Danny said spacing out think back.

**10 Years ago**

"Danny will you stop putting slime buckets at the tops of doors." Charles ordered giving the bucket back to Danny, "It's getting boring now."

"How do you know there there?" A seven year old Danny asked.

"Because I do." Charles replied leaving.

Danny sat down in front of the sofa with the slime bucket next to him sighing. He looked at the line of photos with their parents in them. They only had a few.

"I bet Daddy would know what to do or Mummy." Danny said.

He stood up, picked up the slime bucket and went back upstairs to his bedroom to brood in silence. He thought about his fellow friends and their parents. They didn't have to worry about impressing them if they returned somehow from being MIA. Jack was a natural leader already and he was 9. Zsa-Zsa could make basic slime and make salt crystals using acid. Annaka had perfect hair and could easily use a splatbow. Then there was him. Danny tried to make the perfect pranks but they kept failing and as for ninja skills. He couldn't run that fast and wasn't very silent. Charles kept saying it would come to him eventually.

**Present time**

Danny looked around and discovered everyone had left to get snacks. He stood up and wandered around the room for a while until Kyle came back in with a plate full of food.

"What's up bird boy?" he asked.

"Nothing." Danny muttered.

"Liar." Kyle said stuffing in crisps dipped in mayo.

"Okay I'm lying." Danny admitted, "The thing is I was never good at pranks or ninja skills. I'm still not perfect, that's the thing I'm supposed to be good at, if I'm not then what am I good at?"

Kyle put his plate down and looked at Danny, "Firstly you are good at pranks and nobody's perfect at anything not even your dad's good at pranks. According to my dad, he used to try to prank him, mum and Medeva when they first arrived at the castle but they discovered that they were pranks. You must have improved in your pranks anyway, look at the school day one you pulled and Zsa-Zsa is always complaining about your pranks, so you have improved Danny. Secondly practice at your pranks and ninja skills like you said you can't become good at something if you don't practice but in my view you don't need to practice. You are already good. Thirdly if pranks aren't you best quality go outside and find something else that is, you'll know straight away if it is."

"Thanks kiddo." Danny said, "Your right, I am good at pranks if I do say so myself."

Kyle smiled and the two began talking when they heard a scream coming from a certain room. The pair ran to help them, when they arrived they found the Mayors secretary standing on the table screaming her heart out, pointing to something. A ghost outfit was mysteriously floating around the room while evil laughs were calling out.

"Oops, I thought this was where James was hanging out." Danny whispered finding the tape and switching the laughs off while Kyle grabbed the ghost.

"You're right, you are good at pranks." Kyle said, "Maybe too good."

**A/N: You know the drill. Any questions for Annaka then ask them in the review. **


	8. JCD Red ready for Justice

It was her turn now. The lioness of the group. That was her animal symbol now. Jack's was a bear, Zsa-Zsa's was a leopard and it turns out that Danny's was an Eagle (which everyone found ironic). Annaka couldn't help but feel slightly smug when she found out that her animal was a lion. Lions represent pride and power- funnily enough the two things that she didn't have at this moment in time.

"Annaka, please step onto the stage." James ordered.

It was her turn for Q&A with the fans; she observed the questions that they asked. Some were harder than others. She hoped that the past won't haunt her like it did the others. She picked a child who looked sweet and seemed innocent yet clever.

"What was it like being the youngest before Kyle arrived?" They asked.

Annaka smiled, it wasn't that bad, "It was great I guess, I was seen as the baby of the defenders which I took advantage of. The other defenders can back me up on that but you don't get treated like an adult because of it. Lucky for Kyle, we've got our defenders power so there's no babying involved."

"Do you have a crush on one of the boys?" Another kid asked.

Annaka opened her mouths but then closed it and smiled. She knew what was going on behind her, Kyle was probably laughing to himself as the kid was referring to Jack and Danny. Jack was playing it cool and acting like he doesn't want to know and she could tell Danny had edged forward on his seat but also playing it cool.

"I think if I told you that would be telling." Annaka said laughing.

"What's your favourite fruit?"

"Strawberries because their sweet and red."

"What's your favourite weapon and attack method?" A child asked.

"Well, I guess it would have to be the splat-bow at short distance because I find it easier to splat them and it's more accurate." Annaka replied.

"Where would you like to go on vacation?"

"Somewhere hot so I can get a tan, so maybe California or south America. Somewhere south." Annaka answered.

Then a teenager eagerly put up his hand and asked, "How did Gildar act to when you were born?"

"Well that is a story." Annaka answered, "According to everyone, he celebrated for 3 days straight, didn't sleep for those 3 days as he kept looking at me because I was adorable then when he stopped celebrating slept for 2 days straight leaving Mum to look after me."

"What's your favourite dessert?"

"Cheesecake because they come in many flavours and variations."

Then the tallest and meanest teenager put their hand up and asked, "Do you have any fears?"

Annaka stopped at thought for a moment. That was the one thing she hoped no one would ask.

"Everyone has fears; it's just a case of controlling them."

After that Annaka sat down and started to think of her fears, one in particular.

**8 years ago**

"It freaks me out." An 8 year old Annaka moaned.

"It's just a toy." Charles told her, "You'll be alright."

"But it moves in the night, I saw it yesterday." Annaka complained, "I want to share with Zsa-Zsa."

"It was probably just the light. Now go to bed."

Annaka stormed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut, even for an 8 year old she had a temper. She looked over at the freaky toy. A toy rat hung on her wardrobe door looking at her with its red eyes. It was a present from a relative so Charles said she had to keep it. Annaka crawled into bed and pulled the covers over and quickly fell asleep.

During the night a thunderstorm was rising. Lightening lit up the sky like it was the only light in the darkness while the thunder crashed making wolves 8 hours away crawl away to be with their parents.

Annaka rubbed her eyes and looked around the room; she caught sight of the rat. The rat was moving around side to side making squeaking noises. For the first time in her life Annaka screamed for her parents to come and rescue her.

When she explained this to Charles, he just told her to stop being stupid. In the Morning however Danny told her that the rat can't hurt her because rats hate birds so it could probably smell his scent. Annaka felt better after this but the fear was still hidden away.

**Present time**

Annaka was being tapped by someone now, she looked up to see Danny tapping her shoulder, she then realised that the alarms were going off.

"There seems to be some sort of robot monster down in the town. Be careful." James told them.

The 5 of them rushed out of the building and ran into the town centre. There were at least 4 robot attackers and in the centre was a robot rat with red glowing eyes and sharp teeth. Annaka took a step back.

"Guys ready." Jack yelled.

"Ready." The others shouted while Annaka said it shakily.

"**JCD Defender 5-Yellow"**

"**JCD Defender 4 –Red"**

"**JCD Defender 3 –Green"**

"**JCD Defender 2- Blue"**

"**JCD Defender 1- Black"**

The defenders appeared in their ninja like costumes and started running towards the robots. Unfortunately the rat smelt Annaka's fear so started running straight for her. She kicked it away which gave it a metal dent but it still came after her. This time it pushed her away and tried to kick her back but she rolled out of the way before it could. She looked over at her fellow friends and saw they were pretty busy too. The rat then swept her off her feet and Annaka landed on the floor and hurt her arm slightly. The rat was about to strike again when it was attacked from behind and sent flying almost destroying it.

"What a hand?" Danny asked.

"Thanks." Annaka said grabbing his hand and getting up.

"Want to finish him off?" Danny asked

Annaka saw the rat was almost broken and nodded her head. She ran straight for it and punched it directly in the chest which sent it flying into pieces.

After all of the trouble, the defenders returned back to the Q&A.

"Thanks for earlier." Annaka said to Danny, "I don't think I could have done it on my own."

"No problem." Danny commented, "Just remember that the eagle is here to swoop down and recue you."

"Like you did the first time." Annaka whispered referring to the toy rat

**A/N: Hey, next time it's the final Q&A round, Can I have questions for Kyle? **


	9. JCD Yellow ready for Justice

**A/N: Thanks for all the questions. Unfortunately this is the last Q&A round but if you still have questions then do ask.**

The old Kyle wasn't known for his courage or bravery. He was known to run away at the first obstacle but that era had gone. A new one had arrived and people change. He watched James give a final (hopefully) speech on why he and his friends were important then James said his name. Kyle got up off the stool and walked towards the microphone.

"So anyone got any questions?" Kyle asked straight away.

Mostly kids put up their hands, Annaka warned him they would, probably wanted to know what it was like being a defender at 13 years old. Kyle picked a random kid who looked nice and friendly.

"Do you feel left out as you only just joined the others?"

"Not really." Kyle answered, "They involve me in everything and as we've started a new project about 2 weeks after I arrived, I haven't really had anything to feel uninvolved in."

The kid nodded and Kyle this time chose an adult, "Do your parents realise the consequences this might have on your childhood?"

Typical adult Kyle thought to himself, the thing was Faetal and Vane had no idea he was doing this as them and all of the rest of the defenders had disappeared, "They're proud of what I'm doing, it's a once in a life time chance. I thought I might as well take it."

"What's your favourite dinner?"

Kyle paused and thought for a moment. He liked everything and ate everything so it was tricky question, "I guess I have to say pasta. I don't know which dish just some sort of pasta."

"How did Vane react to when you were born?"

"Well, he was clueless. He had no idea of what he was doing. This is according to my mum but she claims that he had no idea of how to look after me but he loved me and loved having a son around."

"What is your favourite hobby?"

"Archery." Kyle answered, "No doubt about it."

Kyle went on for 5 minutes answering children and adult questions. Most of them were about his age and abilities, those were from the adults and the children mostly asked for favourite things like what is his favourite toy. Kyle told them a yellow bear. Kyle still had one question to go. Unfortunately it was from the local bully of the year according the Danny.

"How much confidence do you have in yourself because I heard from some sources that you're a geek and a loser?"

Kyle was pretty sure that Jack, Zsa-Zsa, Danny and Annaka had all stood up in anger at that question. The bully looked impressed. Kyle knew what he was thinking that his fellow teammates were his army and they were going to protect him.

"You should trust what you hear." Kyle replied to the question, "A lot of gossip is mostly rumours."

With that James announced the Q&A over and the JR defenders left the building once it was cleared of the locals.

"Hey Kyle, you coming?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"In a minute, I just need to get something." Kyle said back, as Zsa-Zsa left the room.

He waited a while until he was sure his friends were a few minutes away then left the town hall to go back to the castle. He decided to go through the park. He looked around. There was about one play area and the rest was just green grass for sitting on having picnics which some families were. He walked to the middle of the park when something teleported in front of him. It was some sort of robot person, not a robot attacker. It looked like an adult. Robot or not Kyle had to get rid of it.

He ran forward, jumping into the air as he did so and kicked the robot in the chest sending it flying backwards.

"Is that all you've got yellow defender?" The robot asked, "Maybe you should call your friends."

"It's time I fought my own battles." Kyle said as the robot ran towards him. Kyle jumped to the side and landed on his feet (just) and kicked the robot from behind.

"It's not working." The robot chanted.

"Your right." Kyle agreed and took out his power gem, "Power Gem activate!"

"**JCD Defender 5- Yellow!"**

Kyle appeared in his yellow ninja like outfit. He saw in the robot's reflection his animal on his emblem. It was a wolf.

"So you're the wolf-huh." The robot said, "I thought Wolves caught there pray."

"They have to lure it first."

Kyle using the power from his gem jumped at least 8ft into the air and kicked the robot harder and on the chest/ head. He then remembers how he had another weapon.

"Active Justice Bow." Kyle shouted.

A yellow light flashed and Kyle was holding a yellow bow and arrow set. He aimed it towards the robot directly for the chest and fired. The robot broke into pieces after that.

"Power down." Kyle said quietly before heading back to the castle.

He expected questions as soon as he walked through the door. James was furious as he was late for training but the JR defenders looked generally concerned for him.

"Would you like to explain why you're late?" James asked.

"There was a robot in the park, I had to use my gem ti defeat it." Kyle answered.

James paused for a moment then disappeared through the door leaving Danny and Annaka.

"So you defeated a robot by yourself." Danny stated, "Well done, that must have been hard."

"It was okay, I guess."

"Seriously, it must have taken some skill." Annaka said, "So well done, I'm soo proud."

Kyle smiled then excused himself from the pair and went down to the basement to find James. He found him with the main computer open and scanning for more robots. James noticed that Kyle was present and indicated that he should sit down. He walked towards his yellow stool and sat and waited until James was ready.

"So, what can I do for you?" James asked.

"I've been thinking." Kyle started, "Why did Charles keep me hidden, and why did my parents leave the castle in the first place?"

"I honestly don't know." James said sighing, "That's a question that you're going to have to ask Charles."

"Do you know where he is?" Kyle asked.

"Nope, he didn't tell me anything except this." James said, "He told me he was going to where this all began."

"A riddle seriously?" Kyle exclaimed.

"That's what he said." James replied, "So are you going to ditch your team and find Charles."

"Maybe." Kyle said, "If Charles is going to where this all began then wouldn't that mean the main threat would be there?"

"Who Ravi and Rein?" James asked, "Possibly as there are the people responsible for the robot attackers. Kyle, I'm sending you on a solo mission. Find Charles and find Ravi and Rein."

"Okay, but where do I start?" Kyle asked.

"You're going to have to figure that one out yourself."

**A/N: Can you figure out the riddle? Also the chapters are going to be split into 2, one with Kyle and the other with the Jr defenders. **


	10. An Old friend returns to Justice Part 1

"So that's it?" Danny asked, "Kyle gets given a solo mission and leaves?"

"Seems that way." Jack replied

The defenders had just been told of Kyle quick departure to go on his solo mission. Danny and Jack were currently sitting in the living room discussing the matter. Annaka and Zsa-Zsa had wandered off to do their own thing.

"Do you know what his solo mission is?" Danny asked.

"Not a clue." Jack replied, "James said it might take a long time though."

"What is another robot monster attacks?" Danny asked, "We're a defender down."

"Kyle managed." Jack told him, "I'm sure we'll do fine.

Danny nodded then thought for a bit, "It's strange. Kyle fights that monster solo then goes on a solo mission. You don't think it's some defender test do you?"

"Maybe." Jack said putting his head on his hands which were balanced by his elbows on his legs, "Thinking about it. Kyle mentioned something about going to where it all began."

"Where what began?" Danny asked.

"Don't know. I think that's what Kyle's finding out." Jack concluded.

Danny shrugged and went back to reading his magazine. He heard Jack get up and grab the remote for the TV. He started to flick through the channels when the pair heard someone run down the stairs. Both looked up worriedly to see Annaka looking very distressed.

"What is it?" Jack asked worried, "Robots?"

"I've just figured, if Kyle's not here then whose going to cook?" Annaka asked, "I don't want to go back to microwave meals."

Jack relaxed and shook his head while went back to reading his magazine. Annaka was just about to complain again when the alarms went off. Zsa-Zsa then came running down the stairs and the 4 of them set off in the black land rover to the co-ordinates James gave them over Jack's phone.

~Ooooo~

Kyle was sitting on a bench on the train station platform waiting for his train. He looked around at everyone. Most people were wearing suits and holding briefcases looking rather impatient. Kyle looked up at the clock, the train was 5 minutes late, and he then gazed over to his left and saw two particularly strange figures looking at him. Of course they inverted their gazed elsewhere when they realised.

Once the train actually arrived in the station, Kyle did his best to cram into the crowd so the mysterious figures would lose him. He knew how to stay hidden; he had spent most of his life doing it. When he got onto the carriage, he found the fullest one which was filled with adults trying to get to work. He quietly sat down and waited for his stop.

~Ooooo~

"So do you think these new robot things are becoming a thing?" Danny yelled over to the reaming defenders.

"It seems so." Zsa-Zsa yelled back while kicking the robot in the stomach, "This isn't working, the robot is too strong."

"We know what to do guys." Jack yelled, "Power Gems Activate."

"**JCD Defender 4- Red"**

"**JCD Defender 3- Green"**

"**JCD Defender 2- Blue"**

"**JCD Defender 1- Black."**

With a flash of their colours, the defenders appeared in their ninja like outfits. Danny couldn't help but think about how much Shaiden would love this and fuss over him about it. His thoughts about his parents were soon interrupted when the robot decided to kick Danny.

"Watch it!" Danny exclaimed kicking the robot back.

"I think we need Kyle." Annaka said getting off the ground after attempting to destroy the robot.

~Ooooo~

Kyle, however, was currently sitting on the train, heading towards the next town. He found someone that might know the answer to his riddle. He went through the small backpack he brought with him. It contained some clothes and money, just enough for the week. Kyle had read the files. If anyone knew Kyle he did.

He looked around at his surroundings; he couldn't see the two mysterious figures. Luckily, there were adults sitting opposite him, they seemed nice as they asked him what he was doing on the train alone and if he was alright. Kyle sat back in the seat.

The train slowly pulled into the station and Kyle leaped off and headed towards the centre of town. He had been here once with his parents, something to do with a first date which wasn't meant to be a first date. Something like that. He got out the file and found his location. He headed into the town while placing the file back. It was huge. Kyle was meant to be heading towards this café. Kyle stopped and turned around. The two figures were there pretending to read a newspaper. Kyle's walk turned into a quickened pace then into a run. He could hear them running after him. Kyle turned down a street and bumped into a man.

"Sorry." Kyle said in a hurry and panicking but the adult grabbed him by the arm.

"Are you okay?" They asked.

"I'm fine." Kyle said, "I need to be somewhere."

Just then the two figures turned down the street. The adult saw this and looked at Kyle.

"Stay here." They ordered.

"No- Wait."

The man walked up to the two strangers and seemed to look at them for a while. Then out of nowhere started to punch them, the strangers retaliated by kicking him back but the kind man pushed them away then started running towards Kyle and pulling him with him.

"Come on this way." The man said pulling Kyle into a nearby Café.

The surfing café. The man took them to the back of the Café into a booth. Kyle was panting for breathe and the stranger looked tired as well.

"Hello." The waiter said making them jump, "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks." The man said, "Maybe soon."

Kyle lay back in the seat and closed his eyes.

"You're Kyle Temple aren't you?" The man asked.

Kyle slowly opened his eyes and took a proper look at the man. He didn't recognise him- then again, he did just scare of some strangers so there must be some connection.

"How do you know that?" Kyle asked curious and slightly scared.

"You look like your dad- Vane isn't it?" The man commented and Kyle nodded, "Why are you here?"

"You still haven't answered my question." Kyle pointed out, "And I'm looking for someone, Charles Stuart, have you heard of him?"

The man looked straight at Kyle then sighed, "I have heard of him but I don't really know where he is."

"Can you give me some clue also who were those people?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not completely sure, I've just read the file but I believe they are Alwin and Banan."

Alwin and Banan, Kyle remembered James mentioning them, "They have something to do with the forces of evil don't they?"

"Yep." The man said, "If you ask anyone of the defenders, they will tell you their trouble."

"I can't they vanished." Kyle told him.

"Again?" The man said rolling his eyes, "Seriously I'm there advisor-"

"Advisor?" Kyle asked, "That means you're Luke Johnson."

Luke nodded, "About time you recognised me, why do you need Charles anyway?"

"To find out the truth." Kyle said, "Did he even mention me when I was born?"

"He did." Luke said nodding, "A few time but we didn't speak of you out loud, you were meant to be kept hidden."

"But why?" Kyle asked, "I'm no one special, I'm just a kid."

"Nonsense, you're a defender and an important one right now." Luke exclaimed, "I'm not sure why he kept you hidden but he must have done it for a good reason, has James told you anything."

"He told me that Charles told him, he was going to the place where this all began." Kyle repeated to Luke, "Any ideas where that is?"

"I do I think but it's a while away, another train ride." Luke said getting up, "We need to get going."

~Ooooo~

The robot was now pieces of scrap metal lying on the floor.

"I swear they get harder each time." Danny said powering down.

"They do." Annaka said sitting on the ground, "It's going to get harder with the 4 of us now."

Jack nodded while Zsa-Zsa went into deep thought, "Guys wait. The robot came right after Kyle left."

"Yeah and?" Danny asked.

"It was stronger than before, it could have come at any time, and Kyle left only 1 hour ago." Zsa-Zsa explained.

"And your point is?" Annaka asked.

"That Rein and Ravi knew Kyle was leaving so took advantage of the situation." Jack cleared up, "They've been watching us."

"If their watching us then doesn't that mean, their watching Kyle." Danny concluded

"He's alone without any help." Annaka exclaimed

"We need to tell James." Jack said and the 4 of then rushed back to the castle as fast as they could.

~Ooooo~

"Where are we going?" Kyle asked as they got to the ticket booth.

"You'll see." Luke said then turned to smile at the assistant, "Two tickets to Handsomeville Please."


	11. An Old Friend returns to Justice Part 2

The Jr defenders ran back up the hill to the castle, bashed open the main door and ran down the stairs into the main room, Jack taking the lead.

"James." Jack yelled running into the control room, "It's all been a trap."

"What?" James asked confused.

"Whoever the forces of evil are have been watching us." Zsa-Zsa explained, "They know Kyle is on his own."

"He's in danger." Danny said perfectly fine while the others were gasping for breath.

"We need to go after him." Annaka demanded, "Who knows what the forces of evil might throw at him."

"Defenders, listen." James ordered, "The computer has made me aware of this a few days ago. Kyle is perfectly fine; I left him in good hands."

"Who?" Jack asked, "How do we even know he got there safely?"

James took all of this into account and thought of a new plan, "Okay I'm going to trace Kyle on the main computer, you 4 pack a bag, you're going after Kyle."

The 4 defenders nodded and ran back up the stairs and grab the items they needed. They hoped Kyle was fine.

~Ooooo~

Kyle was sitting opposite Luke, in another train, his second one within 1 hour of arriving. Luke was looking out of the window and checking his phone every 5 minutes.

"So why are we going to Handsomeville?" Kyle asked.

"Because Handsomeville is where it all began." Luke answered back still looking out of the window.

"But I would have thought the castle where the defenders were held hostage would have been the place we were heading. I only came to find you in case you knew anything different which clearly you do." Kyle said.

"This whole forces of evil thing goes way back before then. Ravi and Rein go way back even before I became the defenders advisor and before Charles arrived."

"Then how do you know them?" Kyle asked.

"I don't but Charles does and so do you." Luke replied looking Kyle in the eye.

Kyle looked at Luke puzzled. He then sat back and started to think of all of the people he knew. He couldn't think of anyone evil that he knew. His family seemed pretty normal (for a defender) so they only people he could think of were the bullies but Charles wouldn't know them. Kyle then looked back up at Luke who was texting on his phone.

"Anything important?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing just someone wanting to meet up." Luke responded while placing his phone back on the table.

~Ooooo~

Annaka packed as much as she could into her shoulder bag. She neatly folded about 3 days' worth of clothes, some money and toiletries. She then ran out of her room and back into the main room where her 3 friends were waiting for her.

"So what's the plan?" Annaka asked Jack.

"We split up." Jack announced, "Annaka, you'll be with Danny and taking the long route while Zsa-Zsa and I will be trying to get to Kyle as soon as possible. If our theory is correct then Zsa-Zsa and I should be more targeted than you and Danny."

Annaka nodded and went outside to see a green SUV waiting. Danny opened the door and threw their bags inside while Annaka went over to hug Zsa-Zsa and say goodbye to Jack.

"You guys stay safe." She told them.

"We'll be fine." Zsa-Zsa reassured her, "We can look after ourselves."

Annaka nodded and walked over to the SUV and open the door. Danny was already in the driver's seat. She heard Jack start the land rover up and saw them drive off in a southwards direction. Danny then started the engine and drove off in an east direction.

"So where we heading to?" Annaka asked.

"A hotel on the outside of town." Danny replied, "We'll be staying there for the night."

~Ooooo~

"This is our stop." Luke told Kyle who stood up and follows Luke off the train.

"Where are we going?" Kyle asked finding it hard to keep up with Luke, who was moving at a fast pace. It didn't help that Handsomeville train station was very crowded and busy. It was probably rush hour. Kyle ran to catch up with Luke but when he got outside the train station he could see Luke anywhere.

"Luke!" Kyle shouted, "Where are you?"

Kyle sighed and secured his rucksack when a man in his late 50s came up to him, "Excuse me are you looking for a young man with brown hair, quite tall wearing a white t-shirt?"

"Yeah." Kyle replied slightly pleased, "Have you seen him."

"He went that way, come I'll show you." The man said walking off but making sure Kyle was behind him.

Kyle followed the man away from the train station, it wasn't until Kyle looked back that he realised they were no longer anywhere near a train station. In fact, there was no train station in sight, or cars or anyone. They were in a forest.

"Are you sure, he went this way." Kyle asked slight suspicious.

"Positive." The man replied, "Don't worry I was keeping an eye on him and I know this forest off by heart. I have been here before."

Kyle nodded as he went further into the forest.

~Ooooo~

"Nice hotel." Danny observed, "Looks cosy but what's with the fake fur?"

Annaka shrugged and made her way over to reception where a man was on reception, he looked about late 40s and rather posh.

"Umm, Hi I would like to book a hotel room." Annaka said to the receptionist.

"Yes how long?" The receptionist asked.

"Just the night." Annaka replied, "And for 2 people."

The main typed the information into the computer and grabbed a room key from the draw, "You're room 125. Enjoy. Wait, have you been here before?"

Annaka shook her head as she took the key. Danny stopped looking around and followed Annaka who went to look at the map of the hotel.

"We're on the third floor." She announced, "Do you want to climb stairs or take the lift."

"I'll take the stairs if that's alright."

Annaka nodded and the pair climbed the three flights of stairs. Once they were done Annaka located their room and opened the door. She dumped her back by the door and lay on the bed. Danny also dumped his bag on the floor but immediately turned on the TV trying to find something good to watch. He then noticed something that might cause a problem.

"There's only one bed." Danny said.

"What?" Annaka asked confused.

"There's only one bed." Danny stated again, this time Annaka sat up and looked around.

"So there is." She stated.

"I'll take the floor." Danny announced.

"No, you don't have to do that." Annaka exclaimed, "The bed is quite big, I'm sure we can share it without it being awkward."

Danny nodded and went back to flicking through the channels."

~Ooooo~

"How much further have we got to go?" Kyle asked tired and bored.

"Not much longer." The man said, "And we're here."

They arrived at an opening, Luke was nowhere to be seen but an old woman was sitting on the ground. She looked around 80 and smiled at Kyle. She was sitting on what looked like a Viking rug.

"Come here young boy." She said and Kyle slowly wandered over, "What's your name?"

"Kyle Temple." Kyle told her, "And you two are."

I'm Neri." The old woman said, "And that's Ivar. I think you can help us with something."

**A/N: Who saw that twist and for those who are wandering, Annaka and Danny are mirroring the time Ballista, Gildar and Kook had to run away from Alwin and Banan as it's the same hotel. **


	12. An Old Friend returns to Justice Part 3

**A/N: Sorry for the waiting.**

Kyle stood completely still, he was breathing heavily and his gem was in reach. He had his hand in his pocket ready to activate it then he shocked both Ivar and Neri completely, "Sorry, Who are you guys?"

"What?" Ivar asked confused, "I'm Ivar and this is Neri."

"Sorry, rings no bells." Kyle said shrugging.

"Okay, we're Ravi and Rein." Ivar announced, "We're the forces of evil back again."

"You've got to be kidding me." Kyle exclaimed now shocked, "You're the forces of evil."

"Yes and we're back for revenge." Neri explained, "You see as my grandson is nowhere to be found, we were hoping that you could help me find my great-granddaughter."

"And who would that be?" Kyle asked slightly cheeky and confused about the situation.

"I believe she is called Annaka."

~Ooooo~

Annaka and Danny were still in the hotel room. Annaka had decided to take a little nap and was peacefully sleeping in the bed while Danny was flicking through the channels with the TV on low volume. He stopped on the nature channel.

"And now we bring some best episodes from David Attenborough." The TV narrator said while the opening titles showed.

"Hello." Greeted David Attenborough, "Today I will be looking at the world's most annoying birds. The Kookaburras."

"Hey." Danny whispered loudly, "We're not that annoying."

Danny decided to listen to what David Attenborough had to say. He listened to why blackbirds were amazing and they were just getting to Kookaburras when Danny heard to phone ring.

"Hello." Danny answered suspiciously, "Can I help you?"

"Danny, its Luke." Luke said out of breath and he sounded worried, "Listen I don't have long but I need you to look after Annaka and protect her okay."

"Okay." Danny said confused as the phone line went dead.

Danny put the phone down and turned to face Annaka, who appeared to be waking up from her nap. She sat up and smiled at Danny.

"You okay?" She asked stretching.

"Fine." Danny said slightly lying, "Listen I think we have enough money to get room service, and as it's nearly dinner we should look at the menu."

Annaka nodded as Danny found the menu and jumped on the bed next to Annaka, who was deciding what she wanted.

~Ooooo~

"So Annaka and Danny get a hotel and we get a train?" Zsa-Zsa asked sitting opposite Jack in the train cabin.

"Yep." Jack replied, "But remember we're looking out for suspects so we need to get on as many public transport places as possible."

Zsa-Zsa nodded and looked out of the window and into what appeared to be mostly suburbs of towns with tower blocks. Her and Jack we currently heading towards the main city in hope that Kyle might be there somewhere.

"Do you think he's alright?" Zsa-Zsa asked, "I mean he's known us about less than a month, gets new powers then has to go on a solo mission, Kyle's been through a lot."

"He'll be fine." Jack reassured her, "He's strong and clever. He' won't get into trouble."

~Ooooo~

Kyle stood still, looking at the pair. He could believe it. They were related to Annaka? He knew Annaka had secrets but he didn't think that this was one of them. Does she even though she has an evil Uncle and a, what appears to be, looney Great-Grandma? Ivar and Neri were now looking at him smiling to themselves, they had Kyle right where they needed him and just by looking at his facial expression, they had the information they needed.

"I'm guessing you still live at that Castle?" Ivar asked, "I think I still remember the way although it has been a _very_ long time."

Kyle was now panicking. He had no idea what to do or where to go. He couldn't make a run for it as Ivar and Neri were sure to catch him- well Ivar definitely would. He looked around. It reminded him or a story, his dad and mum told him when he was a child.

"_So we walked around in circles for days." Vane explained to a young Kyle, "The three of us- Me, your Mum and Medeva. We kept on going through this never ending forest, there were trees everywhere and there was just enough sunlight to see just to find a way out."_

"_What happened?" Kyle asked, "Did you find a way out?"_

"_We did eventually- well I did." Vane told him, "But we got out."_

"So, are you going to tell me where Annaka is?" Ivar asked, "Or I am going to have to capture you?"

~Ooooo~

Annaka was currently lying on the bed eating some chicken curry while watching cartoons. She kept looking over at Danny; he was being rather protective of her. When the food arrived Danny ran to the door to get it and tried to hurry the hotel assistant away. She found it rather sweet of him and a bit cute then again she had always found Danny cute. Once she had finished her Chicken curry, she carefully placed the plate on the floor and snuggled under the duvet while watching Tom and Jerry.

"Is quite cold under here." She stated, "Even with these layers on."

Danny looked over at Annaka confused but smiled anyway; he got under the covers and snuggled down next to Annaka.

"It's not that cold." He stated, "Anyway your body will heat it up."

Annaka smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

~Ooooo~

Kyle wanted to use his power gem just to get the upper hand but if he did then he would be giving Ivar and Neri a glimpse of the power he and the rest of the defenders had, he couldn't give them an advantage. Kyle was about to accept when a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows (literally) and stood in-between Kyle and Ivar.

"Let this boy go." He ordered.

"What's it to you?" Ivar asked, "You have no idea who you are messing with."

"The same goes for you to." The hooded figure spoke strongly then turned to Kyle, "Run. You'll be safe. Luke is by the exit. Go."

Kyle nodded and without a thought ran through the way he came, bashing into branches and snapping twigs on the ground. His heart was racing at 100mph and his head was asking questions and the same speed. He was so focused on getting out, he bumped straight into Luke, who grabbed him and hugged him and told him everything was going to be okay.

Luke took Kyle to a nearby café and sat him down with a hot chocolate which he gratefully drank. He looked up a Luke who smiled at him.

"Where did you go?" Kyle asked, "I lost you when we left the station."

"Actually I lost you." Luke explained, "You were there one moment and gone the next."

"Who was that man?" Kyle asked, "And will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine, look here he is now." Luke said nodding his head towards the door where the hooded man entered the café and sat next to Luke, who moved up so he could be opposite Kyle. The man looked up and took down his hood.

"Hello Kyle." Charles greeted.


	13. Two people are reunited for Justice

Kyle looked up at Charles. He hadn't changed one bit then again he only left the castle a week ago. Charles sat down opposite Kyle and smiled.

"I've been told you were looking for me." Charles stated, "Any reason why?"

"I have quite a few actually." Kyle stated confidently which made Charles smile, "Why did you leave and why was I the only JCD defender to stay hidden?"

Charles sighed. He knew this day would come, "What I have done, I have done for a reason. I decided to keep you hidden when Neri decided to stay alive."

"Another riddle, you have got to be kidding me!" Kyle exclaimed, "Why does Neri being alive have something to do with me?"

"Your paths will join up soon and you must be ready." Charles said.

"Seriously Charles, have you lost the capability to speak in sentences?" Kyle asked, "What is it with all of these riddles?"

Kyle looked over at Luke to see if he had any idea on what to do but he looked just as confused as Kyle did. Charles kept looking at his watch then looked worried. He then stood up and indicated that Kyle and Luke should follow. They left the small café and got into Luke's car.

"Take me to the woods." Charles ordered.

Kyle sat in the back if the car looking up at the sky and whispered, "Please get my signal."

~Ooooo~

"So where now?" Zsa-Zsa asked looking around at the station, "There must be some clues."

Jack nodded and the pair stood looking at the map of the town. They had no idea. Jack closed his eyes.

"Okay Kyle." Jack whispered and prayed, "We need you to give us a sign anything kid, you're our only hope at finding Charles. So please help us."

Jack opened his eyes and saw or heard nothing. He looked over at Zsa-Zsa who was checking her phone for messages from anyone. Jack turned around and looked outwards into the city. He saw a nearby couple. One was on the phone and the other was sitting waiting patiently.

"That was Chris." The man on the phone said, "Apparently it's raining in Handsomeville."

"I thought the forecast said sunny. Hot temperature and sunny weather." The woman complained, "We have no umbrellas or anything."

Jack laughed at their misfortune then stopped at thought for a moment. If it wasn't meant to rain in Handsomeville then how come it was raining? Jack smiled, there was only one person who could make it rain.

"We're leaving." Jack announced," And call Annaka and Danny and tell them to meet us in Handsomeville."

~Ooooo~

"This hotel room is really small." Annaka complained looking in the wardrobe, "I miss my old room."

"So do I." Danny agreed, "But we need to look for Kyle."

Annaka nodded and went to sit on the bed. She glanced up at the TV, the news and weather was on but neither of them was paying much attention to it.

"There's nothing to do." Annaka exclaimed.

"I would say let's use our imaginations but that worked so well last time." Danny said, "Ice world was great."

Annaka laughed then was disturbed by her phone ringing; she picked it up off the side and answered it.

"Hey." She greeted then listened to the person on the other side, "Okay, we'll leave now. That was Zsa-Zsa we need to go to Handsomeville now."

Danny used his ninja speed to pack everything away and leave the hotel as quickly as possible. They took the green car back to the castle.

"Why are we here?" Annaka asked as Danny opened the castle basement.

"There's a quicker way then by train." Danny said opening up the door and revealing the jumbo jet plane the Jr defenders owned.

~Ooooo~

Charles found a clear spot in the middle of a forest. He sat down and looked around. Kyle and Luke cautiously did the same. They were now totally confused by Charles's actions.

"Are you okay Charles?" Luke asked, "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine just taking everything in." Charles commented, "I wish the others were here."

"So do I." Kyle whispered.

Charles then lay down on the dirt and looked up at the sunset and sighed, "it's weird isn't it, how everything can come to an end so quickly."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"You start something then bang it's gone." Charles said still looking up at the sky.

"Charles are you actually alright?" Kyle asked concerned.

"Physically no." Charles said truthfully, "Ivar and Neri poisoned me. I'm slowly dying as we speak."

Kyle looked over at Luke shocked and filled with upset, "No you can't die."

Charles then turned his head over at Kyle and smiled, "Everyone has to die sometime."

Luke was now on the verge of crying and Kyle was still in shock.

~Ooooo~

Annaka and Danny had landed the private jet in a rural area and waited outside the train station for Zsa-Zsa and Jack, who turned up 5 minutes later.

"How did you guys get here so quickly?" Jack asked.

"We flew the private jet." Danny explained, "Now where is Kyle."

The defenders looked around for any signs. It was pouring with rain where they were currently standing and the 4 of them were getting soaked, they might as well have jumped in the moat. Danny looked around carefully trying to use his ninja senses.

"Over there." He cried pointing to the woods, "It's not raining over there."

The 4 of then ran as fast as they could over to the forest entrance. Jack ran inside first, followed by Zsa-Zsa, Annaka then Danny. Jack heard voices from up a head. They sounded upset. Very upset. He smiled as he recognised that one was Kyle's. When the 4 of them got to the clearing they were completely shocked.

~Ooooo~

"Charles?" Zsa-Zsa whispered concerned to see him lying on the ground with Kyle and Luke beside him, "What's going on."

"I think we all know what is going on." Charles answered as the 4 of then sat down beside him all now crying as realisation drew on them.

"You can't go." Annaka cried, "We need you."

"James will take care of you now." Charles answered, "It'll be okay."

"No it's not." Danny said stubbornly, "We only just found you and now you're leaving us again."

Charles smiled at him then spoke quietly, "I am so proud of all of you. What you have done and achieved. I know the power gems will be save with you. Together you can defeat the evil forces. Jack, I am proud in the leader you have become. Never forget that. Zsa-Zsa, you are so strong, never let anyone break that. Danny, oh Danny, you are a mischievous defender but I wouldn't have had it any other way. Annaka, you have more power than you think. Use it all and Kyle, I haven't known you for long but I know that your are braver than you think. Stay brave."

The Jr defenders nodded, all of them in tears. Charles then looked back up at the sky.

"This is where I met Laura." Charles announced, "By accident I was looking for something and she was lost. It started from there."

Annaka was now sobbing quietly to herself. Danny was half hugging her while he was in tears as well. Kyle has streak running down his face and even Zsa-Zsa and Jack had tears flowing after each other.

"I'll meet Laura again. You remember Laura don't you?" Charles asked and the defenders nodded. Charles then smiled, "I'll see that beautiful face again. We can be together for ever"

"And ever." Laura said lying down next to him, she didn't look a day older and she had a white glow around her, she held her hand to the side "No one can stop us. Charles and Laura finally together. I waited so long for you."

Charles moved one of his arms out to the side as if he was holding hands with them then whispered "The waiting has finally stopped my love. Now the real adventure begins."

After that his eyes closed for a final time and darkness fell around the world.

**A/n: Okay it wasn't meant to be this sad I swear. **


	14. Family over Justice

**A/N: Sorry about the long update, I've been very tired recently also this chapter is very descriptive. **

It was abnormally quiet in the castle for the past week. Nobody wanted to come to terms with the loss of their friend. Kyle was partially sorry for everything and partly blamed himself. If he didn't have gone on the solo mission then Charles wouldn't have saved him and stood up for him and he would have never met Ivar and Neri. He felt sorry because the other Jr defenders knew Charles all of their life, he had been they from the start as a replacement parent. Kyle, for the first time in his life, felt jealous of the Jr defenders. They had met and grown up with Charles while he was stuck in the West of Canada being bullied. Sure he had his parents but they didn't exactly know what to do about his mutant powers.

Kyle's mind wandered to his parents. Faetal and Vane, he was positively sure that they would be worried about him now. They always made sure he was safe despite his protests. Kyle wanted the adults back, sure Jack and Zsa-Zsa were adults- and smart ones but they haven't had years of experience, eaten 25 pies in one go and can quote Shakespeare from the tops of their heads. However Kyle knew the truth. If people wanted something, they usually wouldn't get it. If they did get it, they would have travelled through their nightmares and possibly hell to get there.

He climbed down from the window sill and stood up straight. He was going to defeat Ivar and Neri, avenge Charles and get his parents back even if he went through his own personal hell and back.

"So guys." Kyle greeted as he went into the living room, "What's happening?"

"Nothing much." Danny replied gazing at the TV, "You?"

"Well I was wandering if we could go out to the park or for an ice cream?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"No thanks." Annaka replied, "I don't feel like it."

"Come on please." Kyle begged, "You always say that fresh airs helps the skin."

Annaka adverted her eyes away from the TV and looked at Kyle. She rolled her eyes and lifted her legs off Danny's lap, "Okay but only a short time. Come on Danny."

Danny looked up at the two defenders confused, "I'm not going with you guys, my favourite TV show has just come on."

"Yeah, Antiques Roadshow can't drag you away from that." Kyle said sarcastically, "Let's go."

Danny got up annoyed and grabbed his jacket on the way out while whispering, "This is ridiculous. I'm being forced to go out by a 13 year old kid."

The trio left the castle sneakily, they found out that there delightful parents, despite not being here, had given James instructions that they can't go out after 5pm as, what Gildar calls them, the hooligans start coming out . They managed to get down to the bottom of the steep hill resting between the Castle and the border of the town.

"I'm Hungry." Kyle moaned, "Can we get a snack?"

"You're always hungry." Annaka commented, "If we see somewhere we will get a snack."

Annaka and Kyle chatted along the pavement while Danny was striding slowly behind them as bored as ever. He looked around bored. Pearl Canyon doesn't change much, even Kook noticed that. He focused his eyes straight ahead of him and noticed that Annaka and Kyle had stopped and were waiting for him. Annaka had her arm around Kyle's shoulders. The pair was joking about New Year's Day, even Danny managed a smile- something he had failed to do all week. An elderly lady passed the trio and paused at them.

"My, it's good to see people so happy nowadays out and about around town." She told them then looked up to Annaka and Danny, "Hardly see any families anymore. You two must have been teenagers when he was born."

She pointed to Kyle and left. Danny stopped smiling and turned to Annaka, who had also stopped smiling and was now looking rather cross. Kyle, on the other hand, was finding this hilarious and couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh that's a new one." He said in between laughs, "You guys just got called my parents."

"How old do I actually look?" Danny asked.

"How old do I look?" Annaka exclaimed, "I must look terrible, what would Dad say?"

"I bet my dad would be laughing now." Kyle said, "So would my mum and probably, your dad too Danny."

Annaka and Danny brushed it off them and continued walking towards the Park. Kyle took them down an alley way, which he was sure would lead them to a snack store. Kyle walked ahead and left his 'parents' behind.

"I can't believe…" Danny said, "Who, what, how?"

"I don't know." Annaka said, "I must be losing my looks."

Kyle quite far ahead now had reached his snack store, in the bridge between the park and alley way and was looking through the window at the delights. He had trouble choosing but his thoughts were interrupted by an unwanted presence.

"Hey kid, want a bite to eat?"

Kyle turned around and saw a robot. However this robot was different. The robot looked like a chocolate bar. Clearly Neri and Ivar are close by.

"Annaka! Danny!" Kyle shouted at the top of his voice, "Help."

The pair ran over to Kyle and looked at the robot amazed, "That's new." Danny stated then found his new communicator which James gave them due to the Kyle fiasco, "Zsa-Zsa, Jack we need your help. Ready guys? Power Gems Activate!"

"**JCD Defender 5- Yellow"**

"**JCD Defender 4- Red"**

"**JCD Defender 3- Green"**

The three juxtaposing defenders were ready for battle. Annaka and Danny studied the robot in detail this time, they both realised the chocolate bar theme. However this made Kyle feel hungry.

"Kyle, don't give in. Fight it!" Danny shouted at the Yellow defender.

Kyle shrugged off his hunger and lunged towards the robot with his power bow. He struck the robot with his arrow causing it to move backwards. Annaka was next, she ran with her crossbow and aim for his chest. Sparks flew out meaning the robot had lost some power. Finally Danny jumped towards it, legs out in front and sling shot in hands. More sparks flew until the robot fell to the ground and went up in flames.

"That was too easy." Danny stated, "We must have missed something."

"Indeed you have young defenders." An older man said stepping out of the alley way smiling.

"Ivar!" Kyle said angrily, "I thought Charles got rid of you."

"Charles can't get rid of me that easily, not even Gildar could do that." Ivar boasted causing Annaka to lift her head at the mention of her Father.

"What has Gildar got to do with this?" She asked.

"Put it this way, Gildar and I had a _small_ fall out many years ago, before you and your friends were even born." Ivar explained then reached into his pockets, "And you were right, that fight was too easy so here's a present."

Two explosions went off either side of Ivar and two new robots appeared. Danny and Kyle went for one each, still shooting with their auxiliary weapons but these new robots were stronger and hit back at the two defenders with even more power.

"We need help!" Kyle shouted over to Danny, who looked up and saw two familiar figures jump over them in the air and land in front of them.

"About time you two showed up." Danny said running over to Jack.

"Sorry for the delay. These robots make the traffic a nightmare." Jack explained, "Now let's fight."

The four defenders went about fighting the two new robots leaving their fellow red defender in danger. What Danny and Kyle didn't see was that the explosion was very close to Annaka. The explosion had not only caused Annaka to lose her defender powers temporarily but she was hanging of the bridge and was slowly losing her grip.

"Help!" She screamed at her friends but none of them could here hear, well Ivar could and he wandered over to her smirking.

"Not so powerful now."

"Danny! Zsa-Zsa! Help!" She screeched at high volume, it made Ivar cover his ears.

Zsa-Zsa spun through the air due to the robot reflecting her power, she saw Annaka hanging over the bridge.

"Annaka, hang on!" She shouted back getting up but immediately fell down due to another blast from the robot.

"Annaka?" Ivar whispered to himself before looking at her. He could see it now. She looked like Gildar and had the family shiny hair. This was his chance; he could get rid of his niece forever. This is what Neri wanted. He leaned against the rail and saw Annaka was still losing grip. Finger by finger. He smiled as she lost it but then stopped and saw something. Despite as much as Annaka looked like Gildar, they were very similar traces of his and Gildar's Mother in her. They almost looked alike. Ivar kept looking at her struggling.

"This family has already lost a female member" Ivar whispered, "It WON'T lose another."

Ivar put his hand underneath the rail bar and reached it out to Annaka, "Grab my hand."

She hesitated for a second before latching on. With all of his Viking strength he pulled her up and placed her back on the bridge.

"Thanks, I guess." She said breathing heavily, "Why did you help me?"

"Mum would have loved you." Ivar explained before running off.

Annaka sat their stunned for a moment and watched as Ivar ran off into the distance.


	15. The Past to Justice Part 1

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the long wait, I've been on Holiday. So here are two new chapters to make up for it.**

The defenders shortly returned to the castle after their rendezvous with the chocolate monster. Annaka hadn't dare shared the information about the bridge with her fellow defenders but Danny knew that something was up. Zsa-Zsa looked at the pair and no matter however hard she tried always analysed when they were together. It was becoming a habit. Despite that her cousin was love struck with the red defender and yet she didn't notice, was funny, it was also annoying since, Annaka, did show an interest with Danny but again was too afraid to tell him. It was probably due to fear of their parents. Zsa-Zsa knew how protective Gildar was of his daughter. He didn't even like them standing next to each other.

She noticed that she was lagging behind and that the animal shelter was on the next street. Zsa-Zsa, often visited them and all the animals since she petitioned to keep it open.

"I'll be 5 minutes guys." She shouted up to the other defenders who turned around and smiled at her, "See you soon."

Zsa-Zsa quickly departed down the street and quicker her pace when she saw the shelter in sight. She pulled the glass doors open and was greeted by the carers immediately. She felt like a celebrity when she visited everyone stilled thanks her for what she had done.

"Hello Zsa-Zsa, how are you?" Sophie the main caret asked, "it's nice that you had time to visit us."

"I'm good Sophie." Zsa-Zsa replied, "How are the animals?"

"They are doing very well." Sophie replied.

The pair walked along the corridor towards the animals when Sophie's pager went off. She quickly dismissed herself and let Zsa-Zsa continue on. She saw the end of the corridor nearby and pulled the door. Then everything went black.

"Zsa-Zsa's been gone a long time." Kyle said looking at the clock, "Its been 45 minutes."

"She'll be fine." Danny said dismissing his concern, "Zsa-Zsa can certainly look after herself. Trust me."

Kyle shrugged and decided to continue to watch tv while throwing pieces of popcorn into his mouth. About 15 minutes into his TV programme, he notice Jack come into the living room and look around. Clearly something was bothering him.

"Maybe we should ask James about Zsa-Zsa's whereabouts." Jack suggested, while Kyle nodded and got up to get Annaka and Danny. The remaining defenders stumbled down into their command room and say on their coloured chairs waiting for James to realise their present. It took Jack to cough, Danny to throw something against a wall and Annaka to complain to make him realise that they were there.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." He stated while the defenders have him the 'really' look, "So want do you want?"

"Well as you can see, Zsa-Zsa is missing so we were wandering where she is?" Jack explained.

"Computer." James instructed, " Locate Zsa-Zsa."

"Locating Zsa-Zsa." The computer spoke back; there was a map of Pearl Canyon the screen with a scanner going across it, "Unable to Locate Zsa-Zsa."

Everybody looked at the screen with full focus, "Widen search to Canada." James instructed again but the computer came back with the same result.

"So where is she?" Kyle asked when Annaka had an idea.

"Computer locate Zsa-Zsa in the time stream."

The computer did what she was told while everyone looked on confused.

"I've located Zsa-Zsa." The computer said, "She is in Pearl Canyon but in the year 2013"

"Well that's useful." Danny replied.

**2013**

Zsa-Zsa felt that she was on the ground, and slowly got up. She looked around and found herself in the castle. She walked down the familiar corridor with her parents bedrooms on the left. Just then she noticed a sling shot being pointed at her.

"Oh great." She thought, "Just what I need."

"Stay exactly where you are attacker." A familiar green haired defender said.

"Hi Kook." She greeted smiling awkwardly, "Long time so see."

Kook looked alarmed at this encounter and was about to shout for help when she covered his mouth with her hand and threatened," If you shout for help I will shut in the dungeon and make sure the others forget about you completely."

Kook looked scared and slowly removed her hand from his mouth, "You remind me of someone I know." He said

Zsa-Zsa looked around with Kook eyeing her. She looked in her parent's room which made Kook looked uncomfortable, "What year is it?" She asked.

"2013." Kook replied suspiciously, "6th June."

Zsa-Zsa pauses and turned around slowly, not only was it her birthday but it was the year she was born. Why on earth was she here?

**2032**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Danny exclaimed, "Not only has Zsa-Zsa managed to go back in time for her birthday but she has managed to go back on the day she was actually born. That's good."

"It's really not." James replied, "She could erase you, Annaka or Kyle for time."

"Is there anything we could do to stop that from happening?" Annaka inquired clearly concerned about her own well-being.

"Guys, don't worry." Jack spoke for the first time in a while, "Zsa-Zsa's not stupid she will make sure nothing interrupts the time line."

"Jacks right." The computer said, "Also there is a way to reach her. I could try and locate a time portal so that we can travel through at reach her."

"But want that make things even now confusing?" Kyle asked, "I could meet my parents and make them hate each other, then it's bye bye yellow defender."

"Oh My goodness, we could meet our parents, that would be so weird, they will have no idea who we are." Annaka exclaimed slightly excited.

"Listen whatever happens, we are not good here. We might as well carry on with our lives." Jack explained getting off his black chair and walked back upstairs with Kyle swiftly following. Annaka and Danny looked at each other and followed Jacks routine.

Back in 2013, Kook had taken Zsa-Zsa to the main room where some of the older defenders were waiting for her. As she entered the room, she smiled, they hadn't changed one bit. Vane was eating a pie while occasionally looking up, Ballista was filing her nails while looking bored and Skabb was bashing his club against his hand, obviously hoping Zsa-Zsa was something to eat.

"Is that it?" Skabb asked which made Zsa-Zsa scoff at his commented.

"Give it 15 years and you'll like to even admire me." She thought.

"How did you even get in here?" Ballista asked suspiciously, "Everywhere is locked."

"I haven't got a clue." Zsa-Zsa said truthfully, "I ended up here also I'm a long way from home."

"Is there any way we can help you?" Kook asked, "Anyone we can call."

"Your son in 15 years." Zsa-Zsa thought to herself again then realised that she hadn't answered the question, "No thanks, do you recommend anyone who can help me or do your other friends know of anyone?"

For once, Vane sat up straight and started talking, "I know of someone but it's a high price."

"I don't have any money." Zsa-Zsa explained, "Well I only have some spare change."

"It's not money she wants. Its information."

Zsa-Zsa nodded, that was something she could pay, "When can you take me."

10 minutes later, Zsa-Zsa was in the defender van, along with the other present defenders. Vane had told them the person was in a secret location and that she wanted to stay that way. They were 10 minutes into the journey when, "Can we visit the hospital to see Crocness and her baby?" Ballista asked.

Zsa-Zsa paused again, she knew the dangers of this," Could you drop me off first; I really want to get home."

Vane reluctantly agreed and took Zsa-Zsa to the secret location, "I'll have to get out with you, she knows me."

"Go here often then?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"No, it's one of Faetal's friends." Vane explained, "Faetal shares everything with me, even paying for the wedding."

"When's the wedding?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"17th July, she wanted a summer wedding; you can come if you want." Vane offered

Zsa-Zsa smiled then thought," I'll bring your son along as well. I bet he will enjoy that."

The pair entered through a dark alley way and opened a very old, creaky door. Zsa-Zsa smiled at Vane as she went in leaving her future friend behind. She walked towards the light in the main room. A woman about mid 30s was sitting at a table, tapping her fingers. She looked up and smiled," You want to return to the year 2032. I know a way but it will cost you." She said while Zsa-Zsa was sitting down.

"What's the price?" Zsa-Zsa asked confidently, "I have information."

"I want to know a secret." The women told her," A deep secret that you haven't told anyone, not even Jack."

The mention of Jacks name surprised Zsa-Zsa; this woman knew a lot, maybe too much. Zsa-Zsa closed her eyes. She didn't have many secrets. She was a pretty open person. Zsa-Zsa took a deep breath and spoke whatever came to her mind. Hopefully she would tell the one secret that she had sworn to protect. She tried to make a good enough secret up in her head. It was quite a good fake secret. She leaned in close and spoke.

"It's Annaka's, Danny's, Jack's and my fault that Kyle didn't live in the castle.

So much for swearing to protect.


	16. The Past to Justice Part 2

Back in 2032, the computer had located a time portal; unfortunately it was in the North of Canada, in the snow, in minus degrees. Jack had the black, jeep ready. The needed equipment in the boot, ready to be used. He was melting in the clothes, black puffy coast filled with fur lining, black jiggers, walking boots and a black woolly hat. The others had the same fear but in their respective colours. Kyle sat next to Jack, with a good old fashioned map in his hand while Annaka and Danny sat in the back, waiting to go. It was a good 5 hour drive. Zsa-Zsa would have to wait that long.

"Here goes nothing." Jack said driving out of the castle garage.

2016- 1 day before Defenders disappearance

"Annaka, stay there." Faetal ordered the 1 year old then sighed, "You are so like your father."

Baby Annaka laughed at the comment and slowly, with help of Faetal, walked inside the play pen. She looked up at Faetal and started giving Faetal headaches by her telepathy which made Faetal wince in pain.

"Annaka sweetie, please stop doing that." She begged, "It hurts."

Annaka continued to do it despite her pleads, Faetal then diverted her attention to Danny, who was about to start a fire.

"Danny!" Faetal screeched making Danny laugh as well," This is dangerous. I hope Kook hasn't taught you this."

Meanwhile Vane was having trouble with Zsa-Zsa and Jack.

"Dude, seriously stop giving me electric shocks." Vane exclaimed picking up Zsa-Zsa and placing her in the other play pen then turned to Jack, who was walking around screeching at stuff and breaking it with his sonic boom, "Oh seriously."

After Vane left Jack to play quietly, he found Faetal, shaking angrily and taking deep breaths. Vane walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She stopped shaking and looked at Vane.

"I can't deal with those 4." Faetal exclaimed," Those powers are creepy, annoying and mean to us."

"So, what do you want to do?" Vane asked.

"Stay at my mums for a few days until we find a place of our own, we can raise our child there." Faetal told him.

"You want to leave the place, where we have been leaving for the past 5 years?" Vane asked shocked, "What about the other defenders."

"Oh I don't know. I can't think straight with all of this."

"Fine, we leave tonight for a few days." Vane compromised, "Start packing and I'll tell the other defenders."

Faetal hugged him and ran off to their bedroom.

**2013**

"So that's why they moved and Kyle never grew up with us." Zsa-Zsa explained, "He had to go to a rotten, horrible school where he was bullied just because we kept annoying his parents."

"But think of it this way." The women said, "You grew up without parents, so point Vane and Faetal would have disappeared too. You have him a live with his parents."

"I know but I guess deep down I still feel guilty. Anyway about this way home."

"There is a way but you'll have to wait. Stay with the other defenders for a few hours. I'll send a signal when you can go back to your time."

"Thank you!" Zsa-Zsa exclaimed, "May I ask what your name is?"

"They call me the Oracle."

**2032- 3 hours later**

"I'm Sooo bored." Danny exclaimed for the 100th time, "Is there anything we can do?"

"How about we play a game?" Jack suggested.

"What are you 10?" Danny said, "Anyone got any suitable suggestions."

"Danny." Jack said fed up." It's playing a game or stopping this car and leaving you on the side to walk home."

Danny rolled his eyes and turned to Annaka, "I spy with my little eye something beginning with... M"

"Meadow." Kyle said instantly guessing the right answer.

"This is why we don't play car games." Danny exclaimed, "Kyle cheats all the time."

"I do not cheat. You are just predictable." Kyle replied.

"Well at least arguing is something to do." Annaka whispered to herself."

She then turned her attention to the argument which Kyle was winning.

"Thou art the green eyed' monster." Kyle quoted from Othello, one of Shakespeare's plays.

"You can't just randomly quote Shakespeare in a middle of an argument." Danny exclaimed.

"Tell my parents that." Kyle argued back.

Jack drove the jeep of the road and turned around to face Danny and Kyle, "If I hear another word or quote from any of you. I promise I will leave you in the snow, to find the time portal yourselves."

Both Kyle and Danny closed their mouths in protest and say back down in their seats.

**2013**

Zsa-Zsa made her way back to the castle. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. Unfortunately for her, Gildar answered it.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked while looking at his mirror.

"I was here earlier. I was wandering if I could stay until I could get home." She asked.

"Oh right, Dwane mentioned you, come in." Gildar said opening the castle doors wider.

Zsa-Zsa entered the hall way and made her way to the living room against the mutters of 'make yourself at home' from Gildar. Zsa-Zsa smirked, oh the irony. She sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. She could sense Gildar watching her so turned to stare at him, "Can I help you?"

"You look like someone I know." Gildar told her, "Weird."

"You have no idea." She muttered.

The pair heard the door open and voices echoed through the castle.

"Gildar, are you here?" Ballista shouted.

"In here." Gildar shouted, "With the Girl from earlier."

Ballista walked through to the living room and smiled at Zsa-Zsa the turned her attention to Gildar, "Zsa-Zsa is soo cute. I think she may turn Thorne into a softy.

Zsa-Zsa shuddered at the thought of being called cute. She was no longer interested in the TV program but in Gildar's and Ballista's conversation about her, well baby her. It was intriguing that both of their opinions about her had changed from cute to moody.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier." Ballista said.

"It's Zsa-... Zara, my name is Zara." Zsa-Zsa replied.

"That's a nice name." Ballista said before turning her attention back to Gildar. Zsa-Zsa continued to watch TV while waiting for a signal from the oracle. In that time a few more of the defenders had returned, including Faetal, whom Zsa-Zsa impressed by quoting Shakespeare, which she learned, curtsy of Kyle.

**2032**

After 2 long hours of silence from everyone, the remaining Jr defenders had arrived at the given location. Jack turned on his communicator and spoke to James.

"We're here." Jack told him, "What now?"

"The time portal opens and closes at random times, you're going to have to wait." James instructed.

Annaka walked over to Jack, grabbed his wrist and spoke into the communicator, "Wait around! It's below zero here! We're going to freeze to death!"

Everyone waited for a reply bit nothing came back, "I think he cut the link." Jack told her.

Annaka stormed over back to Danny, furious at James.

"Don't worry Zsa-Zsa, we'll rescue you." Kyle exclaimed sarcastically causing Jack to laugh.

Danny, however, was still bored and decided to wander round. He kick snow in his path, until he came to a small hill.

"Kyle, grab something to stand on. We're going snowboarding," Danny shouted nearly causing an avalanche.

A few minutes later, the boys had found pieces of scrap metal and were trying to balance on them while Annaka was on lookout for the time portal.

"You sure you don't want to come snowboarding with us?" Danny asked, "It'll warm you up."

"I'm fine." Annaka protested," I'll watch for the time portal."

Danny shrugged and ran to the edge of the small hill standing in between Kyle and Jack.

"3,2,1. Go." Danny shouted as the three boys pushed off and snowboarder down the hill. Danny took immediate lead with the others following behind him. They turned and jumped all over the place when suddenly...

"Danny, watch out!" Jack shouted.

**2013**

After watching a marathon of an old show called prank patrol, which Danny would have loved, Zsa-Zsa started to get bored waiting for this signal. All of the defenders had gone back to the hospital to see baby Zsa-Zsa when, she heard someone open the door.

"I know." She sighed," I said I would be gone by the time you got back but-"

She froze mid-sentence looking at the defender.

"Oi, what you staring at?" He asked clearly tired.

"Nothing, I expected you to be Gildar or Faetal."

The blue faced man looked at Zsa-Zsa like he was inspecting her then sighed, "Your Zara, aren't you?"

"Yep." Zsa-Zsa replied then knowingly said, "I'm guessing you're the father of the new baby."

"Yep, that's me. I'm Thorne." Thorne introduced, "How long you planning on staying?"

"Depends on my friends." Zsa-Zsa told him, "So how is your baby?"

"She's okay." Thorne said.

"Only Okay?" Zsa-Zsa asked slightly insulted that her dad thought she was only okay.

"Well, don't tell the other defenders because trust me they won't stop teasing me about this, she is amazing." Thorne said, "I love her to bits already. I'm going to teach her how to be an alchemist when she's older. Are you alright?"

Zsa-Zsa was puzzled by the question then she realised that she was slightly crying. Something she hadn't done in a long time, "I'm fine, I guess I miss my dad, I haven't seen him in a while. Listen; make sure you spend a lot of time with your daughter okay."

"Oh, okay." Thorne said slightly confused then decided to change the topic, "So you like the colour blue?"

Zsa-Zsa looked down at herself, blue t-shirt, light blue jeans, blue converses and blue streaks in her hair; you would have to be blind not to tell, "Yeah, I guess. It's a good colour."

Before further awkwardness could occur, a large bang follows by a painful groan came from the bedroom corridor. Zsa-Zsa followed by Thorne ran up the castle stairs and stopped when they saw a heap of teenagers, who were still groaning in agony.

"Who are those guys?" Thorne asked suspicious.

"Their my friends." Zsa-Zsa replied.

Annaka slowly got up from lying on top of Kyle, and looked at Zsa-Zsa.

"Finally, it was freezing." She said stomping over Jack and Danny making her way to her fellow friend, "We should get going."

She then looked passed Zsa-Zsa and saw a confused looking Thorne, "Okay, this is weird."

Zsa-Zsa then turned to Thorne, "Thanks for letting me stay here, I need to go now, you should probably get back to your daughter."

"How are you guys going to get back?" He asked them.

"Don't worry about that Unc- random person, we have it sorted." Danny explained pulling Kyle up off the ground, "Let's go."

Thorne was about to comment when he hear his fellow defenders come through the door cooing at Baby Jack.

"Yep, we should really be going." Jack exclaimed.

Thorne turned his back to see who was coming up the stairs then turned his back to see Zara and her very strange friends had disappeared.

"You okay Thorny?" Kook asked.

"Fine." He muttered then turned to glare at Kook, "And for the last time it's Thorne!"

**2032**

"It's freezing." Zsa-Zsa screeched removing herself very quickly from the snow.

"That's what I said." Annaka exclaimed then started to walk back to the Jacks jeep.

"We have winter clothes for you in the jeep." Jack told her pulling Zsa-Zsa up the hill with him.

"Thanks." She said with her teeth bashing together.

Danny, Annaka and Kyle were sat in the back waiting for Jack to start driving. Zsa-Zsa quickly clambered on the thick furry coat and sat next to Jack. She felt Danny tap her from behind," Prepare for the longest drive off your life."

Zsa-Zsa smiled to herself, as much as she loved seeing the Defenders again, she had missed being in 2032 with her friends.


	17. Helping the Lost find Justice Part 1

It had been 2 days since the time portal fiasco with Zsa-Zsa and it had been usually quiet as well. No attacks or attackers seemed to have come by. At first James made sure that the Jr Defenders hadn't changed something when they went into 2013 but everything was in place and nothing in the timeline seemed to have changed. Annaka however was still at unease with what happened on the bridge and was determined to find out who saved her. She noticed that they had recognised her and had mentioned something about 'enough women dying'.

As it was currently past 12am, Annaka decided to sneakily find out via the main computer. She knew what to do. She knew where every creaky floor board was and which stairs were creaky that it would awake her friends and mysterious Mentor and of course she had witnessed Danny pull the same trick many times, the most recent one being at Christmas which involved climbing the Christmas tree.

After finding her slippers and her dressing gown, she left her bedroom and successfully managed to get to the living room without a hitch. It helped that she was closer the stairs then any of her fellow defenders as her bedroom was first of the right. Annaka knew that turning on the light would led to unwanted attention and probably panic so keeping them off was her priority. That was easier said than done as many objects managed to bash into her on her way down into the control room.

After many near death experiences from falling down a few stairs, Annaka, bruised and in slight pain made it to her destination. She made her way to the computer.

"Computer." She whispered.

The computer started to turn on making much noise in doing so.

"Shush! Be quiet!" Annaka exclaimed, this command made the computer obey and it began to quietly start up and was soon ready, "Two days ago, a man rescued me from falling off a bridge. It is possible that you can identify that man?"

"It is possible." The computer replied luckily whispering, "But it may take some time."

Annaka nodded and sat down at her familiar red stool which was placed at the circular table in the middle of the room. A map of Canada was on the table and a few placed were marked with flags. She began to study them. Handsomeville, The Castle, Pearl Canyon then she came by a few unknown places to her, a house in a village near Handsomeville and a forest. A rather large forest.

"Wouldn't want to be in there." Annaka muttered to herself.

"Results finished." The computer whispered, making Annaka stand up and walk closer to the computer, "The result show that this is Ivar Graphum."

Annaka stood their completely still then spoke, "There must be a mistake, and my family would tell me if I had another Uncle. They wouldn't keep this from me. Tell me his history. The most relevant parts to why they would keep this from me."

"20 years ago, Gildar was found injured in the nearby woods. It was revealed that Alwin was the culprit and wanted Gildar dead. No one knew why. Then during a fight, Gildar, Alwin and his friend Banan disappeared. It turned out that it was indeed Ivar, who wanted Gildar dead because he was the reason their mother died." The computer explained in short.

"What do you mean their mother had died? She's lives in Handsomeville!" Annaka exclaimed.

"That is their Step-Mother." The computer explained, "Do you need anything else?"

"Who know?" Annaka asked.

"Charles Stewart, Luke Johnson, James Cadhit and Kyle Temple." The computer explained.

"They knew! Kyle has only been here 5 weeks!" Annaka almost shouted, "Why didn't they tell me?"

"That I can't answer." The computer told her, "Is there anything else?"

"No." Annaka whispered, "That's all."

Annaka stood there for a few minutes trying to absorb the information that the computer had given her. Everyone knew, even Kyle and he hadn't even told her. Not even her parents had cared to sit her down and tell her about this Uncle she had.

"Wow, and I thought my family had secrets." Someone from the room said.

Annaka almost screamed when a hand covered her mouth just in time to stop it.

"First rule of sneaking around, never scream, that kinda wakes people up." The person in front of her said removing his hand.

"Danny, how long have you been here?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"You woke me up, and I followed you. Very interesting information I found out. I gather you're probably very mad at the moment." He said.

"_Really_?" Annaka sarcastically said walking back up the stairs and aiming to get to her bedroom. If this was all true then she needed to find Ivar. Maybe she could talk to him and persuade him to do well. He did save her before.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked when Annaka got out her 'adventure bag' and started packing.

"What does it look like?" Annaka asked, "I'm going to find him."

"Thought so." Danny said, "Wait 5 minutes. I'm coming with you."

"Danny-" Annaka was about to say but realised he had gone.

5 minutes later, Annaka was in the control room again thinking where Ivar would be. She had made the computer scan for him 3 times already but the computer couldn't locate him.

"Do you reckon he will be in Handsomeville?" Danny asked slightly scaring her again. He was looking down at the map with all of the flags, "Or maybe that forest. It's quite large."

Annaka walked over to the map, and placed her red 'adventure bag' next to Danny's green one. She found it strange that since they had become JCD, they wore their colours. Annaka was wearing a red hoodie while Danny was wearing a green one with his sleeves pushed up his arm.

"I know!" Danny exclaimed, "We'll read Kyle's diary. It'll tell us where Kyle met Ivar."

"Danny, how are you going to get Kyle's Dairy?" Annaka asked.

5 minutes later

"He met him in the forest." Danny announced walking outside into the dark night, "You know where Charles…"

"Yeah, I know. That forest is close to Handsomeville." Annaka said, "Come we better start walking."

"Walking?" Danny questioned.

"It's midnight. There aren't any trains." Annaka told him, "I tried to tell you earlier but you left."

1 hour of straight walking, without and breaks, Danny was already tired. It was probably due to the lack of sleep. He was only asleep 1 hour before then Annaka woke up. Annaka was tired as well. She didn't get any sleep and was very close to falling asleep at this very spot. Maybe she should have waited until there were trains available but oh well.

"The next building I see, we're stopping there." Danny muttered and Annaka nodded sleepily.

The next building didn't come into view for another 15 minutes but it was worth the wait as it was B&B which was luckily still open at this time of night. Of course when they entered, the receptionist, who names had slipped past the two Jr defenders heads, gave them a strange look as they entered and even had the nerve to ask Danny, if they were running away. In his normal right of mind, Danny would have said yes to cause as much chaos as he could but as sleepy as he was, he just said No, they got lost. Very lost.

As soon as they got to their room, the pair jumped on their beds and fell to sleep immediately.

Annaka opened her eyes slowly, due to the burst of sunlight that entered the small room. It took her a moment to gain her bearings and actually remember why they were here. She looked at the time, 9:37; trains will surely be running by now, as well as her friends back at the castle. She got up off the bed and started to get ready for the on-going search for Ivar.

"Danny." She shouted, "Get up now!"

"In a min, Zsa-Zsa." Danny replied sleepily, clearly he needed to find his bearings as well, and "Why are you so annoying?"

"Danny, get up now!" Annaka shouted again.

This time Danny raised his head off the pillow as looked around, then slouched back down, "It's not a dream then, and I really did go with you into the middle of nowhere."

"Yes, you did." Annaka replied, "Could you search up train times on your phone, while I get dressed, also can you get me something to eat. Thank you."

Danny rolled his eyes and started on Annaka's first task of checking out train times. Danny silently thanked the world for 3G. After going through the all the links to get the train times, Danny discovered that the next one was at 10:25 from some station called New Forest and as they were at new forest B&B, he cleverly figured that's where they should be heading. He then went off the internet to check texts and calls.

"That looks about right." Danny said to himself then raised his voice so Annaka could hear from the bathroom, "7 missed calls from Jack, 9 from Zsa-Zsa and 6 from James and only 3 from Kyle, clearly that boy doesn't miss us very much."

He then scrolled down his contacts and came across the category 'G'. His thumb hovered over the name Gildar. If he called him then maybe he could get Gildar to explain all of this and stop Annaka from finding Ivar. Clearly if Ivar wasn't mentioned he was very dangerous. Then again, they did keep this from her and he doubted that Annaka would be willing to have a conversation with her dad about this. Come to think of it, all of the defenders disappeared 3 weeks ago and they haven't heard from them since. Before Danny's mind had a chance to register what had happened, his phone was already dialling Gildar. He put the phone to his ear and heard it ringing out. He waited for a few more seconds then his voice mail kicked in.

"This is Gildar, the world's most handsome Viking, I'm too gorgeous to speak to you at the moment but do leave a message." The voice mail spoke out.

"Umm, Hi Gildar, Danny here." Danny started, "Just wandering where you are and why you kept this secret about Ivar from Annaka, you know just saying. Any way bye."

Danny cut the call just as Annaka came out of the bathroom.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"No went straight to voicemail." Danny replied.

"Very funny, what are the train times Danny?" Annaka asked not realising that Danny was talking about his recent phone call.

"Oh, umm train at 10:25." Danny told her, "We better get moving and have breakfast at the train station."

The pair left the B&B and headed for New Forest train station. Once they arrived Annaka brought the tickets while Danny went to get food. While he was there, he his phone started ringing, he expected it to be Jack, shouting for answers to their disappearance but to his surprise it was Gildar.

"Hey Gildar." Danny said, "Got my Voicemail."

"Danny, Run!" Gildar ordered, "Run. Don't let Annaka, meet Ivar at whatever costs. Their after her and the rest of you. They've been watching you guys since we got split up. Run Danny, stay away from the castle."

The line ended dead and Danny ditched the food and ran to find Annaka, who he luckily collided with.

"Annaka, we have to go now!" Danny said pulling her out of the station, "It's not safe."

"What has got into you?" Annaka asked, "We need to find Ivar!"

"No need." A voice from behind them said, "I've found you."

Ivar stood behind them alone and smiling, "My dear sweet Annaka, you found me. Come."

Danny held on to Annaka's arm tighter but Annaka shoved him off and started walking towards him, another person appeared by him, older women in her 90s or something. Danny figured this was Neri, who Kyle spoke about in his diary. Annaka was in danger and she was too wrapped up in trying to help her Uncle that she couldn't see it. Annaka was their talking to them clearly, she was asking questions about him and he was more than happy to answer them. His eyes moved to Neri, who looked directly at him. He felt his gem in his pocket. He promised Charles that he would protect Annaka.

"Annaka." He shouted to her, "I'm sorry. **JCD Defender 3- Green.**"

**A/N: What did you think? Sorry for the long chapter. I didn't expect it to be this long. **


	18. Helping the Lost find Justice Part 2

"**JCD Defender 4- Red!" **Annaka shouted back blocking Danny from attacking Ivar.

"What are you doing?" Danny exclaimed, "Annaka, what has happened to you?"

"Nothing has happened Danny. You're about to fight an innocent man." Annaka shouted back.

"Innocent? Didn't you hear what the computer said? Or did you black out at the tried to kill your Dad part?" Danny asked, "Because I heard it loud and clear."

"I know okay, but just let me talk to him." Annaka pleaded, "Please."

"I can't I promised Charles that I would protect you." Danny told her, "Also your dad just warned me not to let him anywhere near you."

"When did you tell my dad?" Annaka exclaimed.

"Ah typical, Gildar _always _has to get involved doesn't he Nan." Ivar said.

"Yes, he never could bear to be left out." Neri replied.

"I am not having this argument here." Danny exclaimed pulling Annaka away back into the busy train station, "Power down!"

"Power down!" Annaka said rolling her eyes and following Danny, "Where are we going?"

"To eat and talk about this like civilised adults." Danny explained.

"Since when have you been civilised?" Annaka asked rhetorically.

Danny pulled Annaka into the nearest Starbucks and the pair sat down at the back. Annaka sat down like a stroppy child while Danny sat down texting someone, then put his phone away and talked to Annaka about Ivar.

"What are you thinking of achieving?" Danny asked, "He almost killed your dad!"

"Almost!" Annaka exclaimed back, "But everyone deserves a second chance, you have always said that."

"I know I have and I do believe in that but think about this." Danny started saying, "Gildar, Ballista, Charles, Luke and even Kyle kept this from you. That must show you have dangerous he is."

"He saved me!" Annaka said back, "He could have let me die but he saved me."

"He did one act of kindness." Danny exclaimed.

"Please Danny." Annaka pleaded again, "You're the only person I trust at the moment."

Danny studied Annaka; she had her heart set on this. Where was the overly protective father when you need him?

"Okay, you want the truth, let's go to Handsomeville and ask your other Uncle's why they kept it a secret. The so called hero can come as well." Danny said looking at Ivar, who had just entered, "Come on we're going to Handsomeville."

"Hang on." Ivar said, "Why?"

"Because your niece here want's to find out the truth." Danny explained, "Let's go!"

Ivar agreed and went on the train to Handsomeville. He hadn't been there for 20 years ever since Gildar almost killed them and himself. He looked at Annaka; he had her right where he wanted her. Saving her was only step 1. It was risky, he hoped she was like Gildar and she was but he realised that she had the heart of both Gildar and Ballista which was at his advantage. When Ballista was wandering the forest alone all of those years ago, he had watched her and studied her, she might have looked tough on the outside but inside she was a soft touch and Annaka had inherited that.

His attention then turned to Danny. He had heard rumours about him that he was like his father. It that was true then they wouldn't be in this position right now. Unfortunately for him, he also had Shaiden's skills and when it counted her sense. He had studied all of the defenders while in that forest and he had kept all the notes.

The train pulled into Handsomeville and the trio got off and found the exit. Annaka could see Handsomeville in the distance, only a few minutes away from the truth. Danny stood near her. She looked at Danny then turned to Ivar, who had disappeared.

"Uncle Ivar?" Annaka asked, "Uncle Ivar?"

Annaka turned around to ask Danny about her Uncles disappearance. Then she mentally closed her eyes. How could she be so stupid? She was so wrapped up about changing her family that she clearly missed the obvious.

"I think we should head towards that forest." Ivar said holding Danny round the next, "Don't you?"

Annaka nodded and followed Ivar, who had let Danny go, into the woods.

"Danny, I am so sorry." Annaka said, "I should have listened to you."

"It's okay." Danny said, "We'll get out of this, we _always _get out of sticky situations."

Annaka and Danny entered the forest, a few paces behind Ivar. He kept looking back at them making sure they were still following. Danny had clear grasp off his gem again. He could Power up any moment. He just needed a distraction.

Splatalot Castle

"Everyone packed?" James asked the remaining Jr defenders.

"Yep." Jack replied, "We need to go now."

James shut the castle doors. They wouldn't be returning for a few weeks according to Danny, they were in trouble and being watched. Of course they had suspected it earlier but never really sorted the problem out.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked everyone.

"Yep." Zsa-Zsa replied, "It's not every day you have to run away."

"Kyle?" Jack asked, "Are you okay?"

"Umm, I am but I'm not sure for how long." Kyle asked pointing towards the 2 men standing in front of them.

"Kyle, Zsa-Zsa, Jack." James said walking to stand by them, "Meet Alwin and Banan."

"I wouldn't leave just yet." Alwin said, "The party is just getting started."

"Isn't it?" Jack said, "Power Gems Activate!"

"**JCD Defender 5- Yellow"**

"**JCD Defender 2- Blue"**

"**JCD Defender 1- Black"**

"You won't be able to win." Alwin chanted smirking, "I've beaten the toughest and they still lost."

Kyle, Zsa-Zsa and Jack raced towards them. The three of them, synchronised, jumped into the air and kicked down on their opponent. Jack aimed for Alwin and Zsa-Zsa and Kyle aimed for Banan. Their kicks were on target but it wasn't enough to push them back.

Jack tried again but Alwin blocked it and kicked Jack back instead. Punching was his only other option yet Alwin still had the upper hand. Whoever he was, he was skilled and was well trained. Jack was found himself lying on the floor, in slight pain again. This was not going well.

Zsa-Zsa and Kyle didn't have much luck either. Kyle was still jumping and kicking. It did send Banan stumbling back but he just came right back even stronger and threw Kyle into the air. Zsa-Zsa tried kicking as well. She managed to get a wince of pain from him but again she found herself on the ground in pain. James was being restrained by Alwin. It was useless. Despite having some power, it wasn't enough, they couldn't defeat them.

The three Jr defenders had powered down already.

"I want my mum and dad." Kyle whispered so only Zsa-Zsa and Jack could hear.

"Me too." Zsa-Zsa agreed.

"We have to be strong, find out their weaknesses then we can defeat them." Jack said.

Back in the forest:

For Ivar this was déjà vu, but to Annaka and Danny it was a whole new experience. Neri had now joined in with the adventure and had Annaka tied up. Danny stood away as Neri insisted that they had a family meeting. His hand was still on the power gem.

"I can't believe this." Danny said, "**JCD Defender 3- Green."**

A green flash appeared and Danny was ready. He ran towards Ivar and kicked him away from Annaka, he was the main threat. Ivar however was a Viking, he was strong and fights like this were probably common and every day. He charged straight back at Danny and knocked him to the ground. The pair was rolling around. Danny eventually kicked him off and got back on his feet. Ivar swung a punch at Danny but luckily he blocked it. This was only the beginning. Ivar found hidden energy and knocked down onto the ground so hard that he rolled over towards Annaka and automatically powered down.

"Did you really think I was that weak?" Ivar said kneeling down to Danny, who had his arm wrapped round his ribs, "I've lived with 6 brothers. I can easily win a fight."

"Leave him alone!" Annaka exclaimed.

"Listen Annaka." Ivar said turning his attention over to her, "It's people like me that eliminate the weak, I did it 20 years ago and I'll do it today."

"But you didn't do it 20 years ago." Annaka shouted back, "My dad lived and he will somehow find me and help me because that's who he is now."

Alwin and Banan then appeared with Jack, Zsa-Zsa and Kyle, who they threw next to Danny. They looked like they were in as much pain as Danny was. Annaka looked at them. This was her fault.

"Yeah." Annaka said, "My dad will find me and so will my mum. In fact all of the defenders will find us. You under estimated them 20 years ago and you've done the same to us. You under estimated love. If my dad doesn't find me then Faetal will definitely find Kyle. She loves that him to bits and so does Vane. Kook is probably flying high and Shaiden is checking very corner just to find their bundle of joy. Thorne is probably threatening people of information and Crocness is double crossing people just to get some information as well so they can find their baby daughter. Skabb has probably announced 'Club time' to find Jack while Knightriss has bossed everyone around just to find their brilliant leader of a son. So you better watch out because I'm pretty sure the defenders are looking for us and you _really_ wouldn't want to get in their way because when it comes down to us, not even the world can stop them."

**A/N: Okay, I left it on another cliff hanger but I felt that Annaka's speech should have ended the chapter. Find out next time where the **


	19. Defenders unaware of Justice

**A/N: As promised a chapter of where the defenders are**

3 weeks ago

Gildar was currently helping his cousin move house along with the rest of the defenders. Of course it had been utter chaos getting all 12 defenders down here not including Vane, Faetal and their son Kyle. That 8 hour drive almost killed him, especially as he had to drive down with Kook and Danny in his car. Danny wasn't too bad… at first but then Kook opened his mouth and asked the annoying question of "Are we there yet?" Danny followed after that.

Ballista looked around; for once all of the defenders were busy helping. She was busy bubble wrapping precious items up. Due to their history together, Ballista was tempted to leave of all Faetal's valuables unwrapped in hope they would smash but she was better than that and after all Faetal seemed to have changed into a loving person.

"Hey, we're just going to Kyle's school to collect a few things." Jack said coming in.

"Okay don't be long." Knightriss replied to her son.

After that the defenders kept on packing. Hopefully they would be done in a few more hours or so then after an overnight stay, they would be able to leave and head back to the castle. Kook noticed something peculiar in the corner of the room; it was a bag like substance, probably something to do with Kyle.

"Hey, Faetal what's this?" Kook asked picking it up and showing everybody.

"I don't know." She replied back, "Vane?"

"Don't look at me." He replied, "It's probably Kyle's."

"Oh cool." Kook said observing it, "There's a countdown."

Every defender froze and started shouting at Kook to put it back. He threw it back into the corner just as it reached one. Suddenly a pink gas started rising and filling the room. Whatever it was it made Kook, along with the rest of the defenders start coughing and slowly fall to sleep. Kook could stay awake long enough just to see a few figures, with gas masks on enter the room. Then it was darkness.

"Clear the room!" He ordered, "The kids will be back soon."

The men moved the defenders out and placed them carefully in their van while one of them sucked up all of the remaining gas into a machine. A few seconds later they were done and drove off and just in time for them as well.

"Mum. Dad?" Kyle shouted, "Anybody?"

Back to present time

"I do not believe this!" Thorne exclaimed for the fifth time that hour.

"Oh stop moaning Thorne." Skabb said, "That won't get us anywhere."

"I know I'll sing." Kook said happily.

"No." Thorne, Skabb and Gildar shouted back.

"It worked last time."

"Yeah but people were looking for us last time." Gildar told him, "I can't believe he did this again."

The four male defenders were experiencing a long round of déjà vu. Ivar had tied them to trees, again. The male defenders stood there in silence. In Ivar's defence he had only tied a few hours ago ever since Gildar made a phone call.

"Any way who did you call?" Thorne asked, "It must have been important."

"It was Danny." Gildar told them, making Kook's eye lit up at the mention of his sons name, "I warned him about Ivar and to leave the castle."

"Is he okay?" Kook asked.

"I don't know." Gildar replied back, "We hardly had a lengthy conversation but in his voicemail he sounded annoying."

"He's fine then." Skabb concluded.

The boys then stood back in silence with a little bit more hope that the Jr defenders were safe as well as their own. The original defenders had been spilt up from the start into two groups. Boys and Girls. Luckily when Ivar found them, Vane, for once had some common sense, hid while Ivar had tied the boys to the trees.

Vane was now walking in the forest hoping to come across his loving Faetal or any of the defenders. He didn't see where Ivar took his friends or their wives. It had been 3 weeks and they hadn't seen them. He figured that Faetal would be in bits. At first about not seeing Kyle, she was very overprotective of her baby bear and wouldn't let him out of her sight. Even when Kyle went to camp with his Uncle, Faetal missed him every moment, not that he didn't but he knew that Kyle can look after himself. He loved his family to the moon and back and would do anything to protect them except in forests it seems.

"Where are you dudes?" Vane asked himself, "Kook? Thorne? Anyone?"

Meanwhile in a different part of the forest, Faetal was sitting down near the camp fire the girls had made 3 weeks back. She looked around; everyone was filthy, fed up and was probably losing their mind about this. She remembered 3 weeks ago when they woke up in this forest all alone and without their Husbands or children. She was probably the only one with hope left on finding either one of them. The other girls seemed to have given up and started making camp. It was Faetal who had persuaded them to at least look nearby to see if anyone else was around. After that the girls made the fire and tried to make it homely. She turned to Ballista, who looked a deep in thought.

"Are you okay Ballista?" Faetal asked, although the girls never got on, it was situations like this that they needed to stay together.

"Yeah, it's just I have this strange feeling of déjà vu." She replied, "Like I've been here before."

"I get that sometimes." Faetal admitted, "It's weird."

Ballista nodded in agreement and the two girls sat in silence until Faetal started to fidget.

"I'm going for a walk." Faetal announced, "See you soon."

Faetal got up and walked out of the forest clearing. She marked every 5th tree so that she could find camp. She wandered deep into the forest or exit. She had no idea. She wished Vane was with her or at least Medeva. Then it clicked. She had been in this forest a long time ago, a short walk that ended up in a kidnapping from a very revengeful cousin.

"I have to get back." Faetal said turning around and running through the forest glancing at every tree to make sure she was heading the right way. She took a glance then bump ran into someone.

"I should have guessed it was you." Faetal said walking away.

"Oh come on Cousin." Ivar said smiling, "I mean no harm. Also I wouldn't walk away, I have Vane."

Ivar moved a side to show Alwin and Banan holding Vane.

"Vane!" Faetal exclaimed running to him, "We need to get out of here."

"I know." Vane exclaimed hugging her.

"I wouldn't if I was you." Ivar said, "I know where dear little Kyle is and one move could end up hurting him."

"If you lay one finger on my son." Faetal marched forwards.

"Don't worry; he's with the other Jr defenders." Ivar said, "But he's very ill, they all are. If they don't get to a hospital soon, who knows what might happen."

Faetal had tears running down her face as she went to hold Vane's hand. She agreed to lead Ivar back to camp. When she got there, all of the other male defenders had returned and were reunited with their loved ones. Gildar noticed Vane and Faetal. He was about to go over to them when she stopped him.

"Listen guys." Gildar said trying to warn them about Ivar.

"No need to do that bro." Ivar said coming out from behind Vane and Faetal, making the other defenders take one step slowly back, "Why don't you tell them Faetal."

The defenders turned to Faetal confused then she started speaking, "He has the Jr defenders somewhere and their ill, very ill and if they don't get to a hospital soon, well…"

"But Gildar spoke to Danny." Kook said in disbelief, "He said he was fine."

"Oh he was fine then." Ivar said, "But after that, things got messy but there is a way to save them."

"How?" Crocness asked angrily.

"Swap them for Gildar."

"No way." It was Vane, who said that, "I remember what happened last time."

"That's awfully disappointing." Ivar exclaimed pulling a sad face, "Because Annaka was very insistent that you would do anything for your Jr defenders, well after I tricked her over course. That's the problem with Annaka; she's very naïve just like a certain someone I know."

"You stay away from her." Gildar yelled, "From all of them

"Too late." Ivar yelled back, "They decided to fight us and they lost. That is on them but their death will be on you. So come on Brother what's the decision. Your life or theirs."

"You will not make us choose." Knightriss ordered.

"I will and can." Ivar replied, "You have 1 day."

Ivar left the clearing and the defenders to decide. He already knew the answer. It was only a matter of time.

"I have to do it." Gildar said.

"No way!" Shaiden exclaimed, "There has to be another way."

"What is there?" Gildar asked, "Their dying and we have only 1 option."

"Annaka would never forgive herself if she knew what had happened." Ballista told him.

"Annaka will never have to forgive again unless you make the switch." Gildar told her.

"No!" Kook said standing up, "We are the defenders, we have been in this situation before and we got out of it okay, well 11 of us did but still. We have 1 day. That gives us 1 day to find the Jr defenders. If Ivar is right and Annaka really does believe we will save them then let's not let them down."

"For once I'm with Kook." Thorne said standing up.

The remaining defenders stood up, they had 1 day to find them.


	20. Remembering unfair Justice

**A/N: Sorry for all of the description. **

The defenders waited 15 minutes from when Ivar gave his Ultimatum. They decided this time that they would stay together as the defenders didn't want a repeat of last time they were in this forest. Knightriss took lead role automatically. She guided them through the forest.

She was focused on the task at hand. Finding her son. The first 4 years of his life, she had cherished and she hoped that he did as well. Knightriss could remember those days well. She brought him back from the hospital in a blue blanket, all pure and innocent. A year later he was talking and walking and making mischief where he went.

Skabb remembered when Jack was 1; he hadn't really like Zsa-Zsa at first and became an attention seeker much to his dislike. That was very Viking like but he soon got over it. Skabb also remembered that when they used to have meetings, Jack would always want to be a part of it, even if he didn't know what he was agreeing to. When that awful day came, Skabb only wished that he got to say a proper goodbye to Jack as for the next 15 years, their little family would be separated.

Crocness was storming through the forest only a few inches away from Skabb and Knightriss. At first, it was Albert who was the apple of her eye but then Zsa-Zsa came along and things changed. She had devoted her life to one little girl, who happened to be her daughter, the perfect mix of her and Thorne. It was clear from early on that Zsa-Zsa was intelligent as she was soon walking. Of course her first word was Dada, that got Thorne smiling but she was always a mama's girl, screaming for her at night.

As time went by Zsa-Zsa would start playing with Jack, whom Thorne didn't mind, Jack wasn't reckless but he would always keep a close eye on her when she was playing in case she hurt herself. He remembered taking her down to his lab, just for fun. He showed her all of the elements he owned and he watched as Zsa-Zsa's eyes sparkled at what she was seeing. The next day, Thorne gave his daughter a small kiss then went off to defend and wasn't heard from in 15 years.

Shaiden was a little way back with Kook. She was holding his hand, possibly too tightly but she didn't want to lose anymore of her family. Once Danny was born, she knew he was trouble, just like his dad. Every night he wouldn't sleep until he was entertained. When he started walking, he was even more trouble wandering off. Deep down it scared her to bits how fearless he was even little.

It was no secret Kook was very proud of his son. He had inherited his family's troublesome ways. Kook had found it hilarious how whenever Thorne went near 6 month old Danny, he would start crying his eyes out. Thorne couldn't care less. When Danny was 2, he remembered Shaiden had ordered Kook to look for Danny and he had found his son on top of their wardrobe in their bedroom. Kook had to fly up there to grab him. To this very day it still puzzled Kook of how Danny had managed to get up there. His only regret about Danny was not being there for him.

Ballista hated this forest and swore to herself that she would never enter or walk in it again but this was an emergency. Her daughter was in trouble. Everyone assumed it was Gildar who made sure Annaka was okay and would swoon her with baby toys but secretly Ballista did it too. As soon as Ballista saw her, she wanted to give baby Annaka everything she could want.

Gildar made sure that Annaka would get everything that she wanted and to everyone's surprise, it was him who answered her cries when she woke up in the night. He didn't get much time with his daughter. 1 year and a few months, that was all. He remembered every one of those days even her first Christmas. She wouldn't remember it of course but she look so adorable in a red jumpsuit with a reindeer on the front. He wanted his daughter back 15 years ago and he wants her back now.

"Wants to deal with Faetal?" Gildar whispered to Vane, who was next to him, "She seems to have taken the fact that Kyle's in danger worse than the rest of us."

"She loves Kyle to pieces." Vane replied, "I honestly don't know what she would do without him."

"I feel the same way about Annaka." Gildar replied "There must be something else."

Vane just shrugged but he knew. Deep down he knew why Faetal was so afraid of losing Kyle. Truth to be told, so was he but Vane had to be the strong one right now and focus on getting Kyle to a hospital despite the pain and memories it would bring them both. He turned and grabbed Faetal's hand. He looked at her, she was like a ghost.

Faetal kept remembering when Kyle was born. Even though for many people it would be a joist occasion for her and Vane, it was a nightmare. She did realise that Vane had grabbed hold of her hand but she didn't respond. They both knew that wasn't enough to stop the memories.

"Okay 5 minute break." Knightriss said sitting down.

Faetal went over to some shelter and sat there in silence. She pulled Vane with her. She looked at him. He was being strong for the both of them. She moved closer to Vane and he wrapped his arm round embracing her in a hug. For the first time in an hour Faetal spoke.

"I don't want to lose him." She whispered.

"Neither do I." Vane replied, "We won't, he's going to be okay. Annaka, Jack, Zsa-Zsa and Danny are with him."

"I know but we almost lost him before. I don't want this time to be for real."

Kyle was born early, very early. Faetal remembered holding him for a few minutes then the nurses took him away. She wouldn't be holding Kyle for a few weeks. The doctors had explained to the pair that him immune system was weak so he was vulnerable to any disease or virus. It could be fatal. For weeks the pair watched over their new born son, he was improving slowly. The doctors kept them updated and eventually they could take him home. Not she or Vane really spoke about what was happening in those few weeks. After Kyle was home they just buried it deep.

"5 minutes up defenders, let's keep moving." Knightriss ordered.

All of the defenders got up from their resting places when they heard movement.

"I'm so glad I decided to return early." Ivar said walking into view, "Then I wouldn't have found you here."

"I believe we have right to move." Shaiden said back.

"You do." Ivar said, "But it won't help you. The forest is too big and they have about 30 minutes left before they should be at a hospital, so in reality 45 minutes until they draw their last breath."

"You can't do this." Faetal screeched, "What had they ever done to you?"

"It's not what they've done." Ivar shouted then pointed to Gildar, "It's what he's done."

Ivar and Gildar made eye contact for the first time in 20 years. Time stood still and the brothers read each other's thoughts. They were disturbed by yet another man.

"Umm, Ivar." Alwin began, "I have something important to tell you."

"Yes." Ivar exclaimed still looking at Gildar, "Go on."

"Umm, you see it's the Jr defenders." Alwin began gaining the attention from everyone, "They seemed to have disappeared."

"What?" Ivar asked, "Disappeared? How?"

"I don't know." Alwin quietly said while the defenders smiled in relief, "There was a few ambulances close by maybe one of them called for one."

Ivar turned around to look at the grinning defenders, "Doesn't matter, your still stuck in this forest and your Jr defenders are completely lost now."

With that Ivar left the defenders to carry on through the grand forest.


	21. Returning friends helping Justice

He had poisoned them. He had poured poison onto his gloves and had touched them with it. Their time was fading and not one of them had the power to activate their power gem. The drowsiness began straight away. He had mentioned something about the defenders. Ivar was out to get their parents. Then darkness fell.

Zsa-Zsa woke up again. There was a soft gentle beeping in the background. She opened her eyes to a white light from where ever they were. She tried to open her eyes the best that should can. It took several attempts but they were opened.

Zsa-Zsa then realised that she was laying on a bed by the looks of her surroundings a hospital bed. How she got here, she would never know. Zsa-Zsa then leaned up and found her fellow Jr defenders still asleep lying on their beds. She lay back down stared and looked around for anything.

She noticed a calendar, Friday 31st January 2032. They had all been out cold for 2 days. Wincing from another one of her friends caught her attention. She scanned the room and saw Danny was trying to wake up.

"Danny." Zsa-Zsa called out, "Try and open your eyes slowly."

"Thanks." Danny replied opening his eyes slowly then leaning up, "Are we in a hospital?"

"Yep, by the looks of it, we've been here 2 days." Zsa-Zsa replied.

"Do you think our parents found us?" Danny asked hopefully.

"No, it wasn't them." Came a soft mumbled from the right of Zsa-Zsa.

"Kyle, my man." Danny greeted smiling, "How are you?"

"Okay." Kyle said waking up, "Best sleep ever."

"We've been out for 2 days." Zsa-Zsa told him, "That drowsy part was clearly working. Anyway how do you know are parents didn't save us?"

"I stayed awake slightly longer than you guys before I did fall asleep however, I heard someone coming." Kyle told them, "They sounded very familiar."

The three awake defenders decided to drop the topic and chat about their current situation. Danny told them about Gildar's phone call in more depth so Zsa-Zsa could analysis it. A few minutes in Jack woke up and Danny filled him in on where they are. Annaka remained asleep.

"Should we check she's alive?" Danny asked after 15 minutes.

"She's alive Danny!" Zsa-Zsa exclaimed, "You do realise that machine measures her heart rate and it looks fine to me."

"Okay, just asking." Danny backed down, "But if she doesn't wake up soon. We're calling a doctor."

Zsa-Zsa rolled her eyes and continued their conversation about what they're going to do now since they can't return back to the castle. They had two options: Run away and hide or fight the enemy. Zsa-Zsa had heard the tales about the time Gildar, Ballista and Kook had to run away from Alwin, of course she thought her mum was just making it up for a bed time story. It wasn't until recently that she realised its significances. Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hello, I'm Dr Stone." The male doctor greeted, "I've been treating you while you were asleep."

The defenders smiled back as Dr Stone told them about the poison and that curing it was successful. He also told them they were very lucky and they arrived at the hospital just in time.

"Who found us?" Jack asked, "Someone must have brought us here."

"Actually two people found you." The Doctor told them, "They should be coming to see you soon. The women told me she knows Kyle Temple."

Kyle looked up in confusion along with Danny, Zsa-Zsa and Jack. Not many adults knew Kyle that well. Most of them were family members who lived hours away so they wouldn't have found them. Plus Vane and Faetal hadn't been heard from in weeks. It was very unlikely it would be them.

"Also Doctor." Danny piped up before the doctor left, "What about Annaka?"

Dr Stone walked over to Annaka and stared at her for a few seconds, "She should wake up eventually, and she was poisoned more than you four, so her recovery would be longer."

"Thank you." Zsa-Zsa said smiling.

Dr Stone left the Jr defenders to get some rest but none of them listened, instead the topic of Ivar was brought up.

"What if he finds us?" Kyle asked, "He must have realised by now that we're missing. It's been 2 days. He could be searching this hospital for us as we speak."

"The worst thing we can do is panic." Jack told them, "There is CCTV everywhere, they would know if Ivar was going to kill us."

"Plus we can't do anything till sleep beauty over there wakes up." Zsa-Zsa added.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. The Jr defenders froze. Maybe Kyle was right. Maybe Ivar had found them?

"Come in." Jack stammered a little.

To everyone's surprise it wasn't Ivar. It was their founders.

"I see you guys are awake." Medeva said, "Anyone wants pie. It's your favourite Kyle."

"Medeva!" Kyle exclaimed happily, "It was you who found us?"

"Not just me." She said walking over to him, "Any way I couldn't leave my Godson lying unconscious on the ground or my Nephew."

"How did you find us?" Danny asked happy that it was Medeva.

"Tinky can explain that." Tinkor said walking into view, "You see the university we work at isn't far from that far from the forest. So we decided to have a walk for 30 minutes then go and teach our classes. We were 10 minutes into the forest when Medeva noticed the 5 of you all lying unconscious. I called an ambulance to get you here."

"I'm so glad it was you guys." Kyle said grabbing a piece of Medeva's pie, "We thought it was Ivar."

Medeva and Tinkor froze at that name. It was a name they hadn't heard in a long time.

"Ivar?" Medeva questioned, "He's back."

"He's the reason we're here Aunty Medeva." Jack told her, "He took Annaka and Danny into that forest and two of his disciples Alwin and Banan, I think, kidnapped us three and took us there as well. Why do you know him?"

"Not really but we were involved in the trouble he cause towards Gildar." Tinkor told them.

"What trouble?" Zsa-Zsa asked confused.

Medeva was about to explain but Danny beat her to it, "I'll tell you later."

Jack nodded and was about to ask more questions when Annaka woke up.

"Where am I?" She asked then opened her eyes and found Medeva and Tinkor smiling at her, "Okay, I'm now utterly confused."

Everyone in the room laughed and filled Annaka in on what had happened. Medeva and Tinkor stayed for 20 more minutes then had to leave. Zsa-Zsa asked Dr Stone about the discharge forms. Fortunately Medeva and Tinkor had signed them, so they were free to leave whenever they wanted. The Jr defenders wasted no time; if Ivar was looking for them then they didn't have long.

"Where are going?" Annaka asked when they were on the train.

30 minutes had passed since their discharge. They had been following Jack for the whole time and had not dared ask any questions.

"Home." Jack replied, "We need to find James."

Zsa-Zsa agreed along with Kyle and Annaka but Danny wasn't too sure. Gildar wanted them to leave the castle as soon as, so going back to it wasn't really the best idea. Then again, they hadn't heard from James in a long time so who knows.

A very dull 1 hour and 25 minutes later. The defender stood outside their beloved Castle. Everything was normal. Not a leaf out of place. Jack crept forward and opened the Castle doors. The rest of them followed him through into the main room.

Everything was trashed. Papers were everywhere on the floor, the books were scattered among the ground and the inside door to the living room was off its hinges.

"This was a very bad idea." Zsa-Zsa stated, "We need to find James as soon as."

Jack opened the door down into the control room, well moved it out of the way as again, that door was off its hinges. Jack signalled that they should move down the stairs as quietly as they could. Danny couldn't help but feel that it was all very dramatic.

As Jack reached the door, he pushed it open gently and turned on the lights. The control room wasn't in that much of a state compared to the main room. All of the Jr defenders made their way in and stood around the oval table. The map of Canada was still there.

"Computer!" Jack ordered but there was no response, "Computer?"

Zsa-Zsa walked up to the computer and pulled open, what seemed to be a cupboard, from underneath the computer.

"The wires have been destroyed." Zsa-Zsa stated, "We have no hope of finding James."

"We should get out of here." Annaka said, "Something tells me, that whoever did this is going to come back."

"We have nowhere to go!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yes, we do." Jack spoke up, "There is somewhere that Ivar doesn't know of."

"Where?" Danny asked.

"The other Castle."

**A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed my chapter. On my profile I'm going to put up the months and year each story has been set in just to make things easier. **


	22. Memories of Justice

Kyle had never ventured into this forest before. He was only a few minutes away from the Castle. He had no idea where they were going; everyone else seemed to know as they had gotten into Jack's reliable black jeep.

Despite being in the Castle, they didn't get any supplies or clean clothes, deep down everyone was too afraid to go upstairs and get any. Kyle had just followed the rest of the Jr defenders into the garage and clambered into the black jeep.

Everyone seemed relaxed at the moment, too relaxed. Kyle wasn't an expert but if an Evil relative, who had just poisoned you, was chasing after you then surely relaxed would be the last thing you would be?

"Okay, where are we going?" Kyle asked finally fed up.

"To another Castle not far from here." Danny replied without looking at Kyle, "It's kinda complicated."

"I think we both have the time for you to explain." Kyle pressured.

Danny shifted his body sideways to look at Kyle. Clearly this was going to be a long explanation.

"Last November, some attackers kidnapped Zsa-Zsa, Jack and Charles and took them somewhere so Annaka and I went after them. It turned out that these attackers had taken over this Castle, which they were not only keeping Zsa-Zsa, Jack and Charles prisoner but our parents as well. Later on Charles found something out, he realised that somehow, it had been Annaka, Zsa-Zsa, Jack and I who had created this Castle with a force, called the Lionheart. Hopefully, the castle is still there. Blimey it's been a few busy months." Danny explained.

"Okay." Kyle said in shock, "If it's not there, you guys can make another Castle right?"

"No, the Lionheart force is long gone. We destroyed it." Annaka finished off.

Kyle nodded then went back to looking at the moving surroundings, slightly regretting that he had even asked. The forest it's self hadn't changed one bit according to Danny. He and Annaka were in the actual forest while Zsa-Zsa and Jack were teleported to the Castle. Danny looked around; there was still some familiarity about it, like it had been waiting for their return.

20 minutes later, Jack announced their arrival. Everyone jumped out of the car and waited by the front door. The moat around the Castle and small village was still there. Jack opened the door and the 5 of them entered. Bricks were lying everywhere and the computer of the Castle was smashed.

"What happened here?" Kyle asked looking at the mess, "It looks like this place has been burgled into as well."

"No, a bomb went off." Zsa-Zsa replied, and then saw the shocked look on Kyle's face, "No one was hurt but we left suddenly, haven't been back since."

Annaka looked around. Almost every item of furniture had a layer of dust on it. She opened the next door to the kitchen; it wasn't in that much of a state as the dining room. She then spotted the next door and knew exactly what room that was, the living room. The door creaked as she opened it.

She remembered it like yesterday yet it seemed like years ago. Her parents chained on the Left on the room while the four of them were chained on the right, Arthur and Emerald in the middle talking about their plans and the exposure of the Lionheart.

Danny stepped beside her, taking in the site. It had been a long time and a lot had changed. This was once a room where everyone worked together to get out of this messed up place. Now Harvey switched sides and turned against them, Arthur hasn't been heard of since, Charles is dead and their parents are missing yet again. Zsa-Zsa and Jack had joined them now and the 4 defenders stood in the middle of the room almost like they were reliving those memories.

"Umm guys." Kyle said coming into the room, "Sorry, to wreck this reunion but we have trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Jack asked.

"Well, you know how you said earlier that this was the place; the attackers hang out for a little while." Kyle started and getting a nod from Zsa-Zsa, "Because, I think they've found us."

Jack ran over to the door and saw that Kyle was right. It seemed that human attackers no longer existed but robot attackers were now the new thing. Just as it happened a Robot turned around and saw Kyle and Jack looking.

"What do we do?" Annaka asked now by the door.

"What we always do." Jack replied, "Power Gems activate!"

"**JCD Defender 5- Yellow"**

"**JCD Defender 4- Red"**

"**JCD Defender 3- Green"**

"**JCD Defender 2- Blue"**

"**JCD Defender 1- Black"**

As soon as the coloured flashes faded, the robot attackers wasted no time, running towards their enemy. They split into 5 groups and attacked. Jack charged at his group of robot attacker, bashing them against the wall and knocking them to the ground. The Black JCD defender could be very fierce at times. He punched his final robot attacker to the ground then looked around.

Zsa-Zsa highed kicked one of her robot attackers in the chest, sending it flying against the furniture. She then pushed another one in the same direction. The result was the same. She smiled quickly then turned around at high kicked her third and final robot sending backwards towards Jack who finished it off.

Danny jumped up into the air and landed straight down onto two of the robot attackers. One of them was completely smashed due to Danny's weight but the other was still functioning. Once the half broken robot had stood up, it immediately fell to the ground again apart from in this time in pieces. The third one took a punch to the chest and a kicked against the wall then its fate was decided.

Kyle was up next. He quickly blocked a punch from one of the robot attackers and kicked it into the wall before turning around and grabbing another ones arm. He managed to push that one to the ground. He only seemed to fight to of them but the proper enemy was approaching.

"I've been asked to fight you." They grinned.

Annaka was cart wheeling away from, 3 of the robot attackers. When she landed on her feet, she kicked one in the chest and sent it flying into another. The back one was damaged from being crushed between the wall and his ally but the other two seemed fine. Annaka blocked both of their punches and just pushed them into the wall. Something caught her arm from behind her. She struggled to get free.

"Hello Annaka." Alwin greeted smiling, "I was hoping that I'd find you here."

"How did you find us?" She asked looking over for help, Danny, Jack and Zsa-Zsa were fighting some more robot attackers that had just arrived. Banan had arrived as well and had Kyle by the arm.

"Look upped your file on the defender system, very easy to hack into too. You see Charles conveniently put all of the events that happened here on all of your files. Once we realised that you wouldn't go back to the Splatalot Castle, we figured that you'd been here." Alwin explained, "And we were right. Ivar and Neri wouldn't believe us of course, but it's their lost. I may have been beaten by a Graphum long ago, but I will not be beaten by another one.

Annaka looked up at Alwin. His blonde hair was dirty and in a complete mess. His clothes had not been washed for days but it was his face that was frightful. His face was always angry. His eyes browns pointed downwards and the scar on the right cheek proved this wasn't his first fight in 20 years.

Kyle looked up at Banan. His brown hair was clear, well it looked it, it was quite hard to tell. His clothes weren't as dirty and as ripped as Alwin's but they could still do with a wash. Banan's face wasn't angry like Alwin's, it was sad almost unhappy like he didn't want to do this but he had to. You could almost pity him.

Annaka looked over at the other three Jr defenders, they were outnumbered. Danny took a quick look at Annaka, who held out her free arm towards him, he then turned back to the robot attacker. Once he defeated that robot, he tried to run towards her arm and grab it but the robot attackers pulled him back. They needed a way out and they need it now.


	23. Fighting for Justice

All of the defenders were in trouble. Kyle had it easy compared to the rest of them. Clearly Banan wasn't in the fighting mood as the 'fight' moved into the dining room, he was aimlessly throwing punches anyway near Kyle. He looked at the Castle. If the Jr defenders made a whole Castle between them, then surely Kyle could use his mutant power to do something? When Annaka and Danny went off earlier, Jack had explained that this Castle was built on a story, so Kyle had to finish that story.

"Okay, think. In the Castle, the 5 Jr defenders fought hard but they were losing. They need a way out," Kyle began then looked at the computer while dodging one of Banan's punches, "That's it. The computer came online and locked the newly built teleportation beam onto all 5 of the Jr defenders and took them away from this Castle."

Kyle looked at the smashed, blank computer screen but nothing happened. He could still hear the other defenders fighting in the other rooms. Banan had stopped fighting in and was taking a break but kept his eye on Kyle.

"Come on please." Kyle whispered then shut his eyes, "Please work, I need this to work."

Kyle's eye remained shut as Banan got up, "Okay, let's finish this."

Kyle opened his eyes, nothing had happened. He turned his full attention onto Banan, clearly this mutant story thing wasn't working or he didn't have enough power to do it. Jack did say it took all 4 of them.

Annaka's fight with Alwin was going terribly. He had pushed her against the wall several times but she still came back and fought him with everything she had. For an elderly person, he was a great fighter, clearly all of the experience he had from fighting her dad. It was funny; all of her life people had been telling her just how much like Gildar she was. She had his looks, personality and now is seemed enemies.

"I really hope Mum doesn't have an evil sister that tried to kill her once." Annaka muttered to herself while getting up off the floor.

She ran at Alwin in hope that even just pushing him away would do some damage but before she could even do that. He grabbed her wrist and dropped her to the floor. She was now too tired and weak to get up let alone fight him. Alwin crouched down to her level.

"That is disappointing." He remarked, "I was hoping for a better fight like this. Gildar threw me into the moat and fought me under water. You can hardly fight me on dry land."

Alwin was about to laugh when someone grabbed him from behind and pushed him towards the wall, "Well, Danny Peck, I wasn't expecting that from you."

Danny just went to punch Alwin but he blocked off his punch and sent him crashing into the nearest wall. Danny just had enough energy to get back up. He had left his Robot attackers for Zsa-Zsa and Jack to deal with as soon as Annaka was on the ground. As soon as Danny was up standing, Alwin wasted no time grabbing Danny buy the top of his light green uniform and threw him on the ground next to Annaka.

"I have to say when I heard about to Jr defenders, I thought they would be a fierce bunch not some weak little teenagers." Alwin grinned.

"You haven't met Zsa-Zsa or Jack yet and believe me if they will definitely stop you." Danny said back.

"Well tell me when they're finished fighting the robot attackers." Alwin said back, "I'm sure they can't wait to move onto the real competition."

Zsa-Zsa wasn't doing as bad as Alwin made out she was doing. She had everything under control and fighting these robots was no sweat. Well maybe a little. Zsa-Zsa, yet again, high kicked another robot in the chest sending it flying back against the wall the immediately turning her attention to the robot, who was about to sneak up behind her. She punched the robot quickly away then kicked another one against the wall.

"Where are they coming from?" She asked herself, "There must be some sort of attacker making machine somewhere near."

She kicked the robot attacker against the wall and watched it fall to the ground in pieces. She turned around and while fighting another robot, Zsa-Zsa saw that Annaka and Danny were both on the ground, what seemed to be in pain, talking to each other. Alwin was watching them grinning. She destroyed another one of her robots and ran over and high kicked Alwin in the chest. He went back against the wall in shock, and then looked over at Zsa-Zsa. He ran for her but she kicked him away again. Alwin didn't like this. He did like this one bit. He tried to punch her and hoped that would work like it did on Annaka and Danny but Zsa-Zsa was older and way wiser. She blocked it as soon as she saw it coming.

Alwin was losing and he didn't like it but he was bad, very bad and was on team Ivar. That meant he could cheat. He called over some robot attackers. While Zsa-Zsa was fighting Alwin, the robot attackers grabbed Zsa-Zsa from behind and threw her onto the floor next to Annaka and Danny, who looked over.

"Just a minor blip." She told them getting back up.

Zsa-Zsa kicked her way past the robot attackers and tried to punch Alwin. It was successful but didn't make the impact it had on him like it did earlier. Instead everything was crowded around Zsa-Zsa. The minor blip had turned into a major one. Alwin kicked her to the ground, next to Annaka and Danny again. This time she stayed there. They only hope was Jack or Kyle, where he was with Banan.

Jack had the remaining 9 robot attackers around him. He kicked them away as fast as he could, and then tried to punch the remaining ones away. His little routine was working but not fast enough, as soon as he punched robot attackers 8 and 9, numbers 1 and 2 would return from being kicked against the wall. It may be working but it was tiring. Jack was getting weaker, he had no idea how much longer he could pull this up for.

He felt someone grab his arm from behind and pull him to the floor. Alwin was above him smiling. Jack kicked him in the stomach then jumped back to his feet and continued to fight till his body gave in, which he knew wasn't going to be long. He kicked every robot attacker he could see away and punch Alwin away as well. He turned around 5 of the robot attackers had been defeated. That gave him more hope. He turned his attention to Alwin and punch and kicked him. Alwin managed to block a few of them but not all of them. Fed up, he grabbed Jack by the arm and threw him down next to Annaka.

"Glad you could join us." She commented.

The 4 Jr defenders lay on the ground weak and tired. There was no way they could fight Alwin. Just then Kyle came flying into the room and rolled over next to Zsa-Zsa

"Kyle!" They shouted.

"I'm fine." He replied, and then Banan came in smiling.

The famous Alwin and Banan stood side by side. Kyle really needed his story to become real right now.

"Please." He whispered again then shut his eyes. He had heard on of the Jr defenders mention the Lionheart force, if they had then surely he would. Kyle tried to tap into it, "Come on."

Nothing happened, everyone remained where they were. Kyle blocked everyone out and focused on his story. He repeated what he wanted over and over again each time with more anger in his head. Danny looked over at Kyle, the gulped.

"Guys, Kyle's eyes have gone yellow." He said worryingly.

The Jr defenders looked over at Kyle but as they did, a flash blocked their way. When Kyle opened his eyes, he was no longer in the Castle.

"It worked." He shouted, "It worked."


	24. Kyle and Justice

Kyle was grinning like a little boy at Christmas. It worked, he actually got them out. He had opened the Lionheart. Any minute sooner and they would have been taken back to Ivar. He looked down at himself. He had powered down from his JCD uniform during the teleportation. His clothes were a bit ripped and torn from fighting with Banan. He turned to look for the Jr defenders.

"Annaka? Danny?" He shouted not seeing them, "Zsa-Zsa? Jack? Anyone?"

Kyle then looked at his surroundings. He was in a park, a big park, much bigger then Pearl Canyon's. He needed to find them. Maybe they were in different areas of the park. That was it. He ran in one direction hoping that he would at least come across someone.

In the distance Kyle saw a business man, walking extremely quickly. Clearly he was in a rush to get to work.

"Umm, sorry." Kyle said to the man making him stop, "I'm a little lost. Where am I?

"Central Park." The man replied quickly and slightly angrily before walking off.

"Central Park?" Kyle whispered to himself, "But's that's in New York."

Kyle turned around and saw it. The empire state building along with all of New York's other magnificent sky scrapers.

"I'm in the wrong country." Kyle said to him, "I'm miles away from Pearl Canyon."

Kyle started to run towards the big city. Mobile. That was what he needed. He would just call Jack to book him a flight back to Pearl Canyon. No trouble.

"That's if Jack picks up." A voice from behind him said.

Kyle knew that voice. He will never forget that voice but it wasn't possible, he was in Canada, making trouble at school. He couldn't be in New York. That wasn't possible.

"Sam?" Kyle asked them turning around to see the school bully smiling behind him, "How are you here?"

"Well that depends on you." Sam replied, "I'm not really here, I'm a part of your imagination. That teleportation machine should have been tested before you use it, very strange side effects. But if you believe I'm here then I'm here."

Meanwhile in the forest:

Faetal and Vane were now split up from the rest of the defenders. In total honesty, they followed Kook and Shaiden, so it was four of them until this morning when Faetal and Vane found it was just the two of them.

"I hate this forest." She stated, "I hated it then, and I hate it now."

Vane looked over to her. He was a fed up as she was. It had been 3 days since Ivar had left them with the news about the Jr defenders. They had disappeared but where?

"Are you even listening to me?" Faetal asked annoyed.

"Yeah sure I am." Vane replied, "What else would I be doing?"

Faetal shrugged then looked around. The forest looked completely the same. They had no idea if they were going deeper into the forest or if they were near the exit. Ivar had a pretty good idea of how to get around the forest. She hated that cousin. He had messed with her life 20 (well 19) years ago and he was doing it now. The worst part is that Kyle was now involved as well.

"Come on let's get moving." Vane said getting up, "Kyle can't be that far away."

Back in New York

Kyle started walking down the streets of New York with Sam following behind him. He wandered how far he would get without any money. To be honest, this all started when he, Zsa-Zsa and Jack left the Castle, he wouldn't have thought he would end up in New York.

"Why are you still following me?" Kyle asked, "You said I wanted you gone, you would go."

"I said if you didn't believe I was here then I wasn't here." Sam told him, "You believe I'm here."

"Whatever." Kyle said then turned round to face Sam, "Why you?"

"Sorry?" Sam replied back.

"Why do you have to be here? Why not James or Kook?" Kyle asked.

"Because we have unfinished business." Sam replied.

"No we don't." Kyle said back sternly.

Kyle looked around and saw that people were looking at him with strange expressions on their faces. He figured that only he could see Sam so for the past few minutes, he was basically talking to himself.

"You never could face the truth." Sam shouted at Kyle as he started to walk away.

Kyle stopped and walked down a nearby alley. Sam followed and found Kyle waiting for him. He looked at Kyle, his yellow jacket slightly ripped, his jeans dirty and his t-shirt had small holes in it. Clearly the Kyle he knew had gone.

"What do you mean face the truth?" Kyle asked annoyed, "The truth stared at me every day."

"Not all of it." Sam told him, "What you saw was that the teachers hated you and so did I but you didn't once think to ask why."

"Go on then." Kyle dared, "Why did you hate me?"

Sam paused and looked at Kyle. Whatever side effects the teleportation beam had on him were very realistic. Every detail on Sam was perfect. The golden hair, the cheeky smile and the big build of his person. All that was missing was his friends to make him seen twice as scary.

"Because we were all jealous of you." Sam told him, "You might not have seen it but we did."

"Jealous of me?" Kyle asked in disbelief, "Why were you jealous of me and seen what?"

"Because you had a loving family and you didn't need friends to back you up whenever I did something to you. You did that yourself." Sam explained, "The teachers hated you because you were smart, extremely smart."

"Smart? I got bad grades, so bad that they wouldn't let me even have my test paper back." Kyle told him.

"Because you got everything right, you're a genius and the teachers didn't want you to know it." Sam told him.

"But why did the teachers hate me?" Kyle asked, "I did nothing to them."

"No but your parents did." Sam replied, "Most of our teachers used to be attackers, your parents stopped then from getting the crown so they took revenge by giving you a hard time." Sam replied.

"I can't believe that the two years in high school were ruined because of all that." Kyle stated shocked.

"Yeah, I know." Sam replied, "Anyway how are you going to get back?"

"I'll use the Lionheart." Kyle replied, "I did unlock it."

"Slight problem." Sam replied, "You destroyed it. You used all of its power on the teleportation beam."

"Great, so I'm really stuck." Kyle said, "At least I'm not alone."

Kyle looked over to Sam, who was starting to fade, the effects were wearing off.

"Sorry Kyle." Sam said fading slowly.

"But why you?" Kyle asked realising he had one final chance to ask, "And why all of this? It hasn't helped me one bit."

"The computer wanted to make you see the truth and let's face it, you would have believed me. You couldn't have afforded not to."

"Thanks." Kyle said before Sam faded completely. He walked out of the alley way and into the busy street. There must be someone that could help. Then Kyle thought of it. He had a way back home.

In the forest:

"Faetal shush." Vane said stopping Faetal mid-sentence, "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked confused.

"Traffic." Vane replied happily, "Cars and busses."

"So?" Faetal asked even more confused.

"We're nearly out of the forest!" Vane exclaimed.

Faetal cheered as she went to hug Vane. The pair ran towards the noise of a busy road. They push branches out of their way. Nothing was stopping them. The end was near and it looked bright. The pair came onto a path and ran up it, the noise getting nearer and the sun getting brighter. Vane pushed the final branch out of the way. They did it, they were out. Vane and Faetal were looking at a busy road heading into Handsomeville.

"We actually did it." She said, "We are out of that forest forever."


	25. Annaka and Justice

Annaka opened her eyes for the second time in 2 hours that day. She looked around above her was clear, blue sky and trees all around her. She was definitely out of that Castle with Alwin and Banan so for now she was save. She stood up and looked around, there were many people about. Mostly in couples, smiling at her freedom she turned to find her friends.

"Danny? Kyle?" She asked shouting, "Zsa-Zsa? Jack? Where are you guys, this is no time for hide and seek."

She walked along the path until she saw a child's play area. She headed towards that. Danny always loved childish things so hopefully he would be there.

She entered and looked for a person in a green JCD suit. JCD, she was in uniform at the Castle, she quickly looked down and realised that she had powered down somehow. She was back wearing her red hoodie which was dirty and her jeans along with red converse trainers. She scanned the area. No Danny. Annaka sat down next to a woman, clearly watching her child.

"Hi." Annaka greeted, "Have you seen a teenager wearing lots of green?"

The woman stared at her blankly and blinked then spoke, "Your English?"

"Yes." Annaka smiled then stopped, "What language do you speak then?"

"French." The woman replied, "The language of the country."

"Language of the country?" Annaka asked, "Sorry, I must be in the French part of Canada."

"No, you not in Canada, you in Paris, France." The women told her before watching her child.

Annaka stood up and left the children's play area. She was in Paris? Paris? That's nowhere near Canada? That teleportation beam had messed up badly. Annaka reached down her pocket to get her mobile, out of service. Typical.

"You should walk around, you mind find some service if you look hard enough." Someone from behind her advised.

Annaka turned around confused. Surely she wouldn't be here? This was Paris and she lived in Scotland. Okay Paris was nearer Scotland then Canada but still.

"Aunty Minnie." Annaka asked shocked but still went over to hug her Aunt, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not really here." Her aunt replied, "This is a side effect from the teleportation beam. I'm in your mind."

"Okay slightly strange." Annaka muttered, "Have you seen my mum."

"I haven't seen my sister in years." Aunt Minnie replied, "She hasn't visited in 15 years."

Annaka smiled; there was a reason behind that. She decided to take her aunts advice and walk until she got some service. She looked around. She had always wanted to come to Paris, for a holiday, not some teleportation accident.

In the distance, Annaka could see the Eiffel Tower. It looked amazing. She reached into her pocket. She had 10 dollars and a few cents. She needed to convert that into Euros somehow. At least it would be enough for a snack.

"You never visited either." Her Aunt said, "I did offer once to pay for you to stay with me for a bit but you declined. Why?"

"Well, I was busy, you know, defending the Castle and keeping Danny out of mischief." Annaka said, "You know same old."

"Charles said you didn't want to come." Aunt Minnie said, "I'm not that horrible."

"I know." Annaka said, she then looked around and people were giving her strange looks, "No one else can see you can they?"

"No and you still haven't answered my question." Her aunt replied.

"There must be service somewhere." Annaka muttered continuing walking.

Her Aunt stayed back. She was avoiding the question but why?

In the forest:

"Gildar, unless that mirror has a map, stop looking at it!" Ballista exclaimed, "We have already lost the others, I don't want to lose you to bears or something."

"Bears?" Gildar questioned putting his mirror away, "I don't think there are bears in this forest."

"You know what I'm trying to say." Ballista replied, "I need to get out of here."

Gildar rolled his eyes as he indicated that Ballista should lead them through the forest. The couple had no idea of they were any closer the exit or any further. Ballista tried to look at the positives. Ivar had gone, her daughter had disappeared out of his clutches so she was safe to a degree and she no longer had to listen to Faetal moan and groan through the forest.

"Where do you think Ivar has been hiding this whole time?" She asked. Ballista had tried to avoid the whole topic of Ivar but it was hard due to everything that had happened. She looked over to Gildar who shrugged.

"I don't know." Gildar replied, "I don't know him that well. Not anymore."

Ballista sighed and grabbed Gildar's hand and held it tightly. He put his free arm around her and they continued walking.

"Well at least we have some time to ourselves." Gildar said, "We never get that anymore."

Ballista nodded, "We should go to Paris sometime, just the two of us. Maybe Annaka could come, she's always wanted to go to Paris, said it looks like a beautiful place."

In Paris:

"I hate Paris." Annaka exclaimed walking through the streets, "It's really busy, no service and full of smug couples."

"Calm down." Her Aunt told her, "You're only mad because you're not here with-"

"Shut up." Annaka said aggressively while turning to face her Aunt, "I am in a bad mood, it is raining and I am very wet. I have nowhere to stay and I am thousands of miles away from home."

"And you still haven't answered my question." Her Aunt reminded her.

Annaka found some shelter down an alley way. The buildings were blocking the route of the rain. Her hair was ruined and her clothes were soaked straight through to her skin.

"Okay, I'll answer your question." Annaka said giving in.

Her Aunt looked happy and waited for Annaka to give her answer.

"You never visited me." Annaka replied, "When my Mum and Dad disappeared, you never once came to see if I was alright. My Dad's brothers still came and saw me even my granddad and step- grandmother as it turns out that's what she really is but that doesn't matter. I wanted to see you and _I _asked to see you but you never came, not even for my birthdays. So when you asked, for me there was only one answer."

Her Aunt looked at her. Despite how much she would hate to admit it, it was all true. She had no reason to not visit unlike Annaka. She just never knew her that well and didn't think that she would need her.

"I'm sorry." Her Aunt apologised, "I never meant to hurt you. I know it was hypercritical of me to ask for you to come round and for me to expect a yes."

Annaka sighed and looked at her Aunt, "It doesn't matter. I wasn't alone, I had Zsa-Zsa, Jack and I have Kyle now. Danny was always there for me."

"Ahhh yes Danny." Her Aunt smiled making Annaka smile. Suddenly she started to fade; Annaka knew the effects were wearing off.

"Bye Aunt Minnie." Annaka said thankful at whatever sent that teleportation beam gave her time to talk to her Aunt. Even of it wasn't really her Aunt.

The rain had stopped and Annaka walked back onto the streets of Paris once again. She looked at her phone. She finally had service. She figured the other Jr defenders wouldn't pick up from where ever they were, so she decided to call in a favour that a bunch of people owned her.

In the forest:

"I can't wait to have a hot chocolate." Ballista said, "I'm fed up of water."

"So am I." Gildar said, "I need something sweet and sugary."

"Speaking of food." Ballista said, "Isn't that Vane I can hear."

Gildar listened carefully; he could make out Vane and Faetal celebrating something.

"Come on, they can't be far." Gildar said pulling Ballista in the right direction.

Ballista wasn't too happy about it being Vane and Faetal but at least they wouldn't be alone anymore. Gildar had upped the pace which was making her jog slightly. The jog turned into a run and the voices became louder and louder. Gildar and Ballista found themselves running along a path with sunlight directly in their eyes. They were both smiling as they ran into Vane and Faetal.

"Dwane! Faetal!" Gildar exclaimed, "Your out."

"It's Vane." Vane told him, "And we've been out ages."

"Yeah, we were waiting for you and the others." Faetal said.

"I'm so glad I'm out of that forest." Ballista said smiling; I've missed towns and cities."


	26. Danny and Justice

Danny would have slept for a few more hours if he wasn't confused. The sun was beating onto his skin; he wished he'd brought his sunglasses. He struggled against the sunlight to open his eyes. Finally when he opened them, he looked around. He was in some sort of desert. Danny stood up slowly and put his hand above his eyes to block the sunlight.

"Okay, so I'm not in the Castle anymore." Danny said slightly relieved but also worryingly, "Hey Annaka, do you have any idea where we are?"

Danny turned around expecting to see his friends either lying down or standing up looking around. It puzzled him and secretly scared him that they weren't here with him.

"Annaka? Zsa-Zsa?" He shouted, "Kyle? Jack? This is why I never teleport anywhere"

Danny started to walk and soon located the road and started to walk along it. The sun was still in his eyes and it was starting to hurt also he was thirsty which wasn't the best thing to have in the middle of a desert. Danny stopped walking and looked around.

"Since when did Canada have scorching hot deserts?" He asked himself, it was times like this he wished he had paid more attention in his geography classes. Maybe Canada did have deserts and he didn't know about them. Deep down they made Danny feel less alone and more hopeful about seeing one of his fellow defenders. Danny's hopeful thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a truck approaching. Danny turned around to see it. The truck was slowing down and stopped beside Danny.

"G'day mate, what ya doing out in the outback alone?" He asked with a thick Australian accent, "Don't ya know it's dangerous?"

"Hang on you're Australian." Danny observed and the man in the truck nodded like he was crazy, "That means I'm in Australia."

"Did you hit your head or something?" The man asked, "Anyone I'm heading towards the city, want a lift?"

"Yes please." Danny said confused that he was in Australia. He _really _hated teleportation.

The man stopped asking questions when Danny entered the truck, he could see the city in the distance. It looked an awfully lot like Sydney. Kook had always wanted to return back to Australia for a holiday, looks like Danny came sooner than he would have liked.

"Where are you from?" The man asked.

"Canada." Danny replied.

"That must have been a long flight." The Australian man replied and Danny nodded smiling. If only he knew the truth.

30 minutes later, they arrived at Sydney. Danny exited the truck and thanked the man for saving him from the heat of the Desert. He turned around and faced the city. Out of everywhere in the world, he was glad he ended up in Australia. Danny walked by the water, near the Opera house, while taking in the sight. He noticed a person leaning towards the water. Just one push would send them flying in. Danny smiled but he wasn't that cruel.

"The Danny I knew would have pushed him in by now." A voice from behind said, "Shame I would have loved a laugh."

Danny turned around smiling; there stood his old friend grinning away.

"Jamie, how? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Well I'm not really here." Jamie explained, "It's a side effect from the teleportation beam, it's something to do with your brain but don't talk to me. Nobody else can see me, so you look a bit strange talking to the air."

Danny nodded and his returning 'friend' and continued to walk next to the water until he came by a noisy café, just what he needed.

In the Forest:

"Shaiden!" Kook shouted, "Not everyone is a ninja who can run almost at the speed of light."

Shaiden stopped by the tree, to allow Kook to catch up. He was huffing and puffing. Clearly he had been running after Shaiden.

"Hurry up Kook; we can't be split up anymore. We've already lost Vane and Faetal somewhere in this forest." Shaiden exclaimed.

"I know." Kook said now breathing normally, "But can we at least slow down the pace."

"Fine." Shaiden said, "But remember Ivar is probably looking for us as well as Danny and the rest of the Jr defenders."

"I know." Kook replied, "But going through this forest is so boring, I wish there was something else we could do."

"I know this is getting very tedious." Shaiden replied, "This forest looks all the same. I wish people put signs around here."

"I bet no one comes here." Kook said, "Apart from us when we've been kidnapped."

"Do you think we should have told Danny about all of this?" Shaiden asked, "He must have been very confused when all of this happened."

"He's not a baby anymore, I'm sure he would have figured it out." Kook replied, "Also Gildar and Ballista didn't tell Annaka and the agreement was that we would wait for them to tell her first."

Shaiden nodded in agreement. Danny wasn't a baby nor was he as stupid as everyone made him out to be. He was probably alright and in the Castle right now.

In Sydney:

"I can't believe I did that." Danny laughed holding a cup of coffee in his hand, "I seriously can't remember it."

"It was the best prank you have pulled to date." James laughed back, "It was awesome."

"I can't remember most of the pranks I pulled when I was 10." Danny told him, "What other pranks did I pull?"

"Don't you remember the Halloween prank?" Jamie asked.

"No, I don't." Danny told him, "What happened."

"It was the mother of all pranks!" Jamie exclaimed, "First you played a recording of spooky voices throughout the school corridor then you turned off all of the lights. Then the invisible ink message that you wrote on the wall showed up saying 'Run for your life.' Everyone was frightened to their feet. It was hilarious."

"I wander why I can't remember it." Danny said.

"You got really told off for it and almost got expelled." Jamie told him, "The headmaster made you change your ways really quickly."

"Wow, no wander I forgot it." Danny said laughing, "I bet it was amazing."

"Yeah and Annaka was terrified." Jamie told him still laughing, "It was the funniest thing ever. I remember you telling me that she wouldn't sleep in the dark for a whole week."

Danny stopped laughing, he remembered it now. He had felt so guilty about it but Jamie was persistent that Annaka was over reacting. Jamie was still laughing at the prank.

"It wasn't that funny." Danny told him making Jamie look at him confused.

"What happened to you?" Jamie asked then started to fade, his job was done and he knew it, "You would have laughed all day at that prank."

"I grew up." Danny said standing up, "And right now I need to get home."

Jamie smiled as he faded completely. Danny gave him one last smile and then left the Café. He needed a way home. Luckily he had some people that could help him.

In the forest:

"I'm tired!" Kook moaned walking through the forest, "We must be close now."

Shaiden nodded then heard some people arguing. Kook probably wouldn't have heard it. It was very far away and only trained ninja's could hear at this frequency.

"Hang on." Shaiden shushed Kook, "I think I can hear… I think I can hear Faetal and Ballista arguing."

"Huh?" Kook asked, "Ballista and Faetal? Are you sure?"

"Positive." Shaiden said smiling, "This way."

Shaiden grabbed onto Kook's hand and uses her ninja speed to get through the forest. Of course Shaiden was trained to miss all of the branches but Kook however wasn't.

"Oww." Kook said in pain as a third branch hit him in the face.

Finally Shaiden slowed down when they reached the path. Kook could now hear Faetal and Ballista arguing over who had the better child.

"Kyle is way more sensible than Annaka." Faetal argued, "And very clever."

"Annaka is very independent and has probably managed to get herself out of trouble." Ballista argued.

Vane and Gildar stood on the side of the path, very awkwardly, waiting for the argument to end. Kook came up to the boys.

"Kook!" Gildar shouted hugging his friend, "You made it out."

"Yeah, thanks to Shaiden." Kook said looking over at his wife who was trying to end the argument by saying Danny was the best child.

The now three boys looked on at their wives. This was only the beginning.

**A/N: Wow three chapters in a day! I have too much free time. Oh well hope you enjoyed them. **


	27. Zsa-Zsa and Justice

The noises of Cars and Buses awoke Zsa-Zsa from her sleep. She squinted her eyes and opened them. First impressions, it was very busy and very noisy. There seemed to be a never ending flow of moving cars and taxis driving along the road. Zsa-Zsa stood up and looked around at the buildings. Something told her she wasn't in that Castle anymore or Canada for that matter. Where she was the buildings looked old and majestic, they were very important for that matter. She suddenly looked down at her clothes. It was all good; it has seemed she had powered down. Her blue t-shirt was a bit torn and dirty but her jeans seemed okay. She looked around then she saw it, the big clue that you would have to be blind to miss. The London Eye.

"Okay, this is weird." Zsa-Zsa said walking along one of London's many bridges, "How did I end up here."

She knew that she was along in London. If her friends were here then they would have woken her up and wonder why they were here. Also there wasn't anything annoying her so Danny couldn't be here either.

She had always wanted to visit London; her Grandparents lived out in the country and hated the big city. Of course finding a way to get home was top priority but maybe she could spend a little time in London. Ivar wasn't going to find her here after all.

That thought brought her mid back to the Castle with Alwin and Banan. They were about to fight all 5 of them, then a flash covered her eyes and she awoke here.

"Of course." Zsa-Zsa exclaimed, how she could be so stupid, "Teleportation beam although it's a bit off its destination."

Zsa-Zsa reached down into her pocket, she had money, quite a lot of it. She silently thanked Charles for all of those lectures about having money in case of an emergency. The down side was that she had it in dollars. Not very useful for buying anything in London then again, she could always exchange it.

Zsa-Zsa smiled to herself as she entered the aquarium. She had been before when she was 10 but it was with Annaka, Jack and Danny. She found it very funny how the sharks could smell Danny's bird scent on him. Everyone was amazed when they saw that the sharks were following them in their tanks with their faces against the glass.

She gave the man her newly exchanged pounds, of course he was mad that it all came in £5 notes, but Zsa-Zsa could care less. She started the trail of the fish. This was one of the activities she actually enjoyed. She loved the fish in their different colours and how each type was unique. She smiled as she pictured each fish as one of her friend's personality. The leader of the group was Jack; the one that everyone was looking at as it came near the glass was Danny; the one swimming around coming towards the glass then moving to the next load of spectators was Annaka; The eating had to be Kyle and finally the one swimming at the back of the group making sure everything was in order had to be her.

She would have given the fish some of the defenders personalities but she wanted to move on and see the sharks.

In the forest:

"If you dear rhyme one more time." Crocness warned, "I will leave you here to find your own way out."

"Sorry." Thorne mumbled, "I was getting bored."

"So am I!" Crocness exclaimed, "There must be some sign that we are close."

Thorne shrugged and continued walking through the bushy forest. He had to push branches out of the way in order for them to get through. Clearly no one had been in this forest for a long time. Crocness was following Thorne from behind; she wished she could have a swim or a bath at least. She hadn't been near water in weeks. She loved soaking in and found it rather refreshing.

"Do you think Zsa-Zsa's okay?" Thorne asked out of the blue, "I know Alwin said that they had escaped but they were still ill."

"I'm sure she's fine. Zsa-Zsa's a fighter, just like us." Crocness reassured him, "She wouldn't let a Viking destroy her."

"She better not!" Thorne said back, "Especially Ivar. I hate that man more than those attackers."

Crocness nodded in agreement and the couple continued pushing random braches out of the way their way. Zsa-Zsa had been on their minds a lot for the past few weeks. They both hoped she was alright even if she was in life threatening danger.

Back in London:

Zsa-Zsa watched as the Sharks came nearer the tank; clearly they could smell her scent as well as Danny's. She stared at the shark and the shark stayed back. Soon it got bored and returned to its friends. Zsa-Zsa drank the last of her newly brought drink and chucked it in the nearest bin. Her aquarium adventure was almost over. She had enjoyed it and the peace and quiet.

"I'm surprised you didn't do an experiment on those Sharks," Some from behind said, "I would have."

Zsa-Zsa paused in anger. She despised that voice and who it belonged to even more.

"Sophie." Zsa-Zsa said sweetly, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not actually here." Sophie told her smiling sweetly back, "This is a side effect from the teleportation beam, I was certain you would have figured that out being top of the class and all."

"Well I've been busy enjoying myself." Zsa-Zsa told her, "It gives the brain a much needed rest, maybe that's why you were only second best in the class."

Sophie stared at Zsa-Zsa annoyed, "I was only second due to my experiment messing up."

"I told you to read those notes." Zsa-Zsa said smugly, "But you wouldn't listen."

"Or maybe someone sabotaged them?" Sophie asked clearly accusing Zsa-Zsa.

"Oh please, that is so Danny." Zsa-Zsa said scoffing, "Why would I want to sabotage your notes when I was the best?"

"You're sounding just like Annaka." Sophie told her.

"Take that back!" Zsa-Zsa exclaimed angrily.

"Never!" Sophie shouted.

Zsa-Zsa stormed out of the aquarium and stopped by the side of the queue to the London Eye. She wanted to go back to the Castle now, her fun was over. She turned and saw Sophie behind smiling, thinking she had one. Well Zsa-Zsa knew that she wasn't real and she knew how to get rid of her.

"Bye Sophie." Zsa-Zsa storming away blocking Sophie out of her mind completely.

Sophie started to fade. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was meant to have Zsa-Zsa in tears, begging to let her be the best scientist, not have her strutting down the road.

"This isn't over." Sophie shouted before she vanished completely.

Zsa-Zsa turned back, she was gone. Finally. Zsa-Zsa figured that Sophie was only real of Zsa-Zsa herself believed that she was real, of course she did at first but that Annaka remark made Zsa-Zsa focus and block her out completely.

"Now, how do I get home?" Zsa-Zsa asked herself looking round.

She had two options, go to the country by train and beg her Grandparents to pay for a flight back. If she did that, her she was basically giving them her soul. They wouldn't let her forget about it until the day they died or she had the second option, which she didn't really like but did prefer. The only trouble was she needed to get to Cornwall and soon.

Back in the Forest:

"I think I'm hallucinating." Thorne moaned, "That or everywhere is green."

"Don't worry everywhere is green." Crocness told him, "Although this place could do very strange things to your head."

Thorne nodded, and then the couple heard a laugh, a very familiar annoying laugh.

"Oh great, now I'm hearing Kook." Thorne said moaning loudly, "Could this get any worse."

"That is Kook!" Crocness exclaimed happily, "He and Shaiden must be nearby."

"Why did you tell me that?" Thorne asked moaning, "I didn't want to know that, now I will have a constant Thorny, Thorny, hey Thorny in my ear."

"Stop moaning and let's find them." Crocness said pulling Thorne through the forest.

It was hard work walking fast while pulling Thorne along with her, who was going as slow as possible. Thorne could be a real child when he wanted to. Soon Crocness pulled Thorne out onto a path. Kook's laugh was louder this time and they could hear three girls fighting over something. Crocness and Thorne emerged from the forest, a few metres down the road. Kook was laughing hysterically at something. Gildar and Vane had their head in their hands. Faetal, Ballista and Shaiden were fighting over something. Thorne and Crocness walked over to their friends and looked on confused.

"Thorny! Kook shouted gaining the attention of everyone, "You made it!"

"Yeah, we did." Thorne said miserably.

"Oh cheer up Thorny, you should be happy." Kook said putting pushing Thorne slightly.

"My name is Thorne!" Thorne shouted pushing Kook harder.


	28. Jack and Justice

Jack woke up to beeping, lots of it. The traffic was awful here. Wait, where was here? He was in the Castle seconds ago almost about to be attacked by Alwin and Banan. How on Earth was he here, wherever here was. Jack rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was lying on some grass. Vehicles hurried by beeping at each other. The pollution was thick. Jack looked down at his clothes, expecting to see his JCD uniform, he was surprised that he had powered down. His black hoodie was dirty and ripped along the arms. The dirt showed up on his white t-shirt the most though.

Jack stood up slowly and scanned the area. He wasn't in Canada anymore. Well that was useful. Didn't whatever saved him know that he needed to stop Ivar from hurting his friends, thinking of his friends.

"Guys?" Jack shouted looking around, "Zsa-Zsa? Kyle? Annaka? Danny?"

There was no reply except from someone behind him, "Sorry are you lost?"

Jack turned around to face the person; they looked wary of him and stood a few metres back.

"Sorry, I'm a little lost." Jack explained, "Where am I?"

"New Delhi, India." The person told them, quickly smiled then left Jack.

Jack looked around. He was in trouble, not the Danny sort of trouble; the I have no idea how to get out of this one trouble. He looked around; he had always wanted to travel to another Country. India wasn't that bad plus he loved Indian food, also being organised he had brought his wallet with his credit cards in. If he wanted he could stay here the whole night but he could. Jack had responsibilities like finding his team mates and stopping Ivar from doing what he planned to do.

To be honest, he had actually no idea who Ivar was; he was just a person who had poisoned him. Both Annaka and Danny seemed to know him very well and Kyle mentioned something about an Ivar turning out to be Ravi a few weeks back. That would make sense. If Ivar was Ravi then he was trying to destroy the Defenders. Jack made a mental note to look up Ivar when he got back to the Castle.

Jack started to wander the streets of New Delhi, it was exactly like it was on TV except today it was busier. There were people everywhere. This made Toronto look spacious compared to here. He had heard that there were some really pretty places to visit but also some really run down places, like every city he guessed.

Jack passed an Indian curry stand. He couldn't help himself; he was rather hungry maybe due to the fact that he hadn't eaten in 2 days. Luckily the stand owner seemed to accept Dollars, so Jack walked away with his warm Chicken Korma. It was delicious much better than anything back at home. The flavours sparked in Jacks mouth. This was a fresh as you could get.

As Jack found himself near the end of the row of stands, he realised that he had nowhere to go or knew or any place to go. He hated these dilemmas but luckily he was taught that if lost always find a place to stay. He waved at a cab.

"Nearest Hotel please." Jack ordered the taxi driver who nodded driving away.

Jack looked out at the view, he was enjoying it, and the sites were amazing. He couldn't believe he was in India.

In the forest:

Skabb and Knightriss were both determined to get out of that forest, one way or another. They had had it up to their foreheads with that forest. Skabb was ripped every branch off the trees they passed in anger and Knightriss was too fed up to stop him and remind him, it wasn't natures fault. It was Ivar's.

Oh yes Ivar. Knightriss was going to have a word with him when she next saw him but she imagined there was already a queue starting with Gildar. How dare he come out of the blue like that and involve their children. What had Jack ever done to Ivar? Did Jack even know who Ivar was? Neither she nor Skabb had mentioned him; then again he hadn't been mentioned for 19 years.

"I'm going to kill that Viking with my bare hands." Skabb shouted in frustration as he broke another branch.

"It isn't Gildar's fault you're in here." Knightriss reminded him.

"I meant Ivar." Skabb told her, "He is going to pay for doing this to us twice."

"Trust me my dear, something tells me he will pay." Knightriss reassured him, "Now let's focus in getting out of here and finding out where Jack is."

"Good idea." Skabb agreed, "If he and the Jr defenders got away, they can't be that far."

"Yes, hopefully Ivar won't find them first." Knightriss said.

Back in New Delhi:

Ivar had no chance of finding Jack here. Hopefully, unless it was Ivar who got him here, then he was walking into a trap. The taxi had arrived at an okay looking hotel. Jack only had dollars; the cab driver didn't seem to mind, it must have been a fortune in Rupees.

"I wouldn't worry about Ivar, he didn't send you here a teleportation beam did." Someone from behind said.

Jack looked around, no it wasn't possible, and it couldn't be. There stood smiling at him like he was did was Charles Stewart. Jack almost had tears in his eyes, he had watched him…

"Don't worry, I'm not real." Charles reassured him, "I haven't come to haunt you. You got by teleportation beam. Kyle sent it using the Lionheart force, don't worry, it was destroyed he over powered it."

"Why are you here?" Jack asked, "I mean not here but why you? Why not someone else?"

"Because the computer wanted you to talk to me." Charles replied, "I know it hasn't been easy me not being here."

Jack nodded then went to sit down in the hotel lounge; it must have looked weird talking to mid-air. Charles sat beside Jack like he about to give a lecture. Jack knew there time together was limited. This was probably the time to tell him his doubts.

"I don't we can win against Alwin and Banan let alone Ivar and Neri, I can't lead the team to victory." Jack told him, "You always told us what to do, James just sends us off the fight."

"That's why I left." Charles explained, "I wanted to show you that all 5 of you can cope on your own."

"But we can't!" Jack exclaimed, "We nearly died, you …"

"That was my fault." Charles told him sternly, "But looked how far you have come, you know what you have to do. It was you who drove back to the Castle when your parents disappeared. It's you who gets the defenders out of bed when they need to defend. Jack, you've always been a leader. You haven't seen it."

"Maybe no." Jack replied then looked over to Charles confused, "How did you know our parents had disappeared? You had left by then."

"Just because I wasn't there didn't mean I was watching or keeping updates." Charles told him, "I knew what was happening and I was always watching you."

Jack laughed silently, typical Charles even when he was gone; he was always watching their back.

"Jack, my time is almost up." Charles told him, "Keep up the leadership, you're doing great but keep an eye on Annaka and Kyle."

Jack nodded as it watched Charles fade. He did his signature smile before fading from existence for the last time.

"Bye Charles." Jack whispered then smiled to himself, he was the team leader and he needed to find his team. The final battle was lurking and they needed to be ready. Jack left the hotel. He had people to visit.

Back in the forest:

"Hello!" Skabb shouted making Knightriss jump, "Thorne? Kook? Gildar? Vane?"

"Skabb stop shouting." Knightriss ordered, "It won't do any good."

"Skabb?" They heard someone shout, "Is that you?"

"Thorne?" Skabb shouting smiling, it had worked, "Where are you?"

"On the pavement outside the forest." Thorne shouted to him, "Everyone's waiting for you two."

"Hold on my dears." Knightriss shouted, "We're coming!"

Knightriss and Skabb made their way through all of the branches; Skabb had stopped pulling them off as now they had been found. Their feet touched a hard, tarmac path. It was definitely easier to walk on them soggy, wet soil.

When they came out of that forest for the final time, they looked at their friends. The girls were sitting on the path, a few metres apart from each other clearly they had been arguing. The boys were grouped in a circle talking.

"Defenders!" Knightriss shouted, "I think we should be getting home."

The defenders cheered; finally they were leaving and hopefully never coming back.

**A/N: Only two chapters left! The final battle is coming soon.**


	29. The end of Justice? Part 1

**A/N: As promised, the start of the final battle. Who will fail and who will succeed?**

Kyle was back in the other Castle, lying on the floor. He was lying on his stomach and looked up. He had made it; luckily his 'friends' had owned him a favour. He scanned the room slowly and noticed that Annaka was nearby either unconscious or asleep. She clearly had a friend who owned her a favour as well, that or she never left the Castle.

He stood up and looked around. Alwin and Banan weren't in sight. Whether that was good or bad, he was about to find out. A very loud crash had caught Kyle's ears. He ran into the Kitchen and saw Zsa-Zsa getting up very slowly. He breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up and smiled when she saw him.

"I made it!" She exclaimed, "It worked!"

Kyle stood in the door way nodding his head then asked, "Where were you?"

"London." She replied, "That teleportation beam sent me very off target, where were you?"

"New York." Kyle replied, "It was okay, massive park, did you have any strange side effects?"

"Yep." Danny replied instead walking in stretching his arms, Zsa-Zsa and Kyle looked at him wondering where he came from, "Is Annaka back?"

"She's in the other room still asleep." Kyle told him. Danny went through to wake her, "Did you have someone from the past come to you like in vision?"

"Yep." Zsa-Zsa replied to Kyle, "It was really strange but I eventually beat Sophie at her own game."

"Sophie?" Kyle questioned unfamiliar at the name, "Whose Sophie?"

"One of Zsa-Zsa's nemesis's." Jack replied from behind Kyle, "The pair hated each other."

"Where were you?" Zsa-Zsa asked him, "Kyle was in New York and I was in London."

"New Delhi, very nice place." Jack replied then quietly muttered so that only Zsa-Zsa and Kyle would hear it as a whisper, "Had a chat with Charles about something."

Zsa-Zsa and Kyle looked confused and slightly shocked as the three of them made their way into the living room to see Annaka and Danny.

"So where did you two end up?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Sydney." Danny replied, "Lovely weather but interesting company. Jamie decided to pay a computer vision visit."

"I ended up in Paris." Annaka said, "My Aunt Minnie decided to pay a visit."

The defenders smiled then focused their attention on the empty Castle. Alwin and Banan had disappeared but for how long? All that remained were the pieces of the broken robot attackers. Jack could feel that they would be back for another battle.

"How did you guys get back?" Kyle asked everyone while still looking around, "The American Defenders owned me a favour and teleported me here."

"Ditto but instead it was the French Defenders." Annaka told him.

"Australian defenders teleported me."

"The English defenders kindly teleported me after I threatened them."

"The Indian defenders hate me so they teleported me without a word."

The defenders then fell into silence again while they came up with something to do. They couldn't return back to the Splatalot Castle, that was an obvious place to look and surely Ivar and Neri will be waiting for them. They had no choice but to remain where they were. They should be some supplies somewhere.

The sound of the Castles door shutting made the entire JCD defenders jump up in the air. The sound of heavy boot slowly walking towards then raised the tension in the room. They were toying with them. Jack stepped forward so it was standing in front of his teammates. His was ready to take on the enemy.

Alwin walked in slowly followed by Banan. Alwin had a wicked smile on his face while Banan just grinned.

"Ivar and Neri would be here." Alwin started, "But you see, he has to go away for a while so it's up to us to defeat you once and for all plus he doesn't know you're here. I thought I would defeat you myself and Banan."

"Good Luck with that." Danny scoffed.

Alwin's smile faded from his face, he walked closer to Jack, they were centimetre apart. Jack looked right into Alwin's eyes and Alwin did the same to Jack. If a passer-by came into the room, they could have easily mistaken it for a staring contest.

"You lost before and you're going to lose again." Alwin told him breaking the silence.

"Bring it on." Jack said stepping backwards.

He was in the centre of the Jr defenders; Annaka and Danny were on his left while Kyle and Zsa-Zsa stood on his right. They were ready.

"Banan get the weapons." Alwin shouted.

"Power Gems Activate!" Jack shouted louder than ever.

"**JCD Defender 5- Yellow!"**

"**JCD Defender 4- Red!"**

"**JCD Defender 3- Green!"**

"**JCD Defender 2- Blue!**

"**JCD Defender 1- Black!"**

The flashes of their colours seemed brighter than before, more powerful. It may have been 5 against 2, but the Jr defenders knew that Alwin and Banan wouldn't go down easily. The two accomplishes of Ivar ran towards the Jr defenders, who split into two groups.

Banan kicked Kyle again for the 10th time that day. Kyle whipped out his Power Bow and Arrows and shot them towards Banan. As soon as the arrows were near Banan, they turned into explosions, which forced Banan backwards towards the wall.

Before Banan had time to recover, Annaka kicked him in the chest and landed on her feet. Clearly she had done a high kick from jumping. Banan stood back up and pushed Annaka backwards. She managed to stop herself from falling to the ground- just, instead of going to kick Banan, Annaka decided to use her Power Crossbow. She aimed red coloured energy balls at him. They hit him on the chest and knocked him even harder against the wall. Maybe 3 against 1 were working for them, well it was until Banan kicked Annaka and she fell to the ground.

Danny was up next against Banan. Using his Ninja abilities, he quickly ran past Banan, punching him in the process. Danny stopped just before he hit the wall then turned around in time to block a kick from Banan. Danny took out his Sling-Shot and aimed it towards Banan's leg. Green balls of energy came at Banan this time and knocked him to the ground. Banan was almost finished but so were the three Jr defenders. Banan had defeated them good as well.

"Danny, help Jack!" Zsa-Zsa shouted over to him, "I'll take Banan."

Danny nodded and ran over to help Jack fight Alwin. Zsa-Zsa, meanwhile, jumped up in the air and kicked Alwin, high in the chest. He was huffing, puffing and was clearly tired. Zsa-Zsa spun round and kicked him again but this time in the stomach sending flying back against the wall again. Zsa-Zsa found her Power Dagger but its blade wasn't strong enough to get through Banan's thick armour. She could see it had ripped but hadn't reached the skin. While Zsa-Zsa was observing her damage, Banan kicked her stomach and sent her back flying.

"Annaka." Jack called. Annaka looked around from fighting Banan after he kicked Zsa-Zsa and ran to Danny's aid.

Jack came running at Banan, taking him to the ground. Jack pinned him on the ground, he had the upper hand. Then Banan punched Jack aside and pinned him to the ground. Banan may have been shorter than Alwin but he was definitely strong. Jack grabbed his Power Laser gun and shot it at Banan then at Alwin for good measure. Banan flew across the room and landed on the ground, he stood up but Jack jumped at him and knocked him to the ground again.

Banan looked at Jack, he was defeated. He had let Alwin, Ivar and Neri down. He would surely get arrested after all of this was over, that was only if the Jr defenders overpowered Alwin, which at the moment they weren't doing. Alwin had the power and he loved it. For the first time in 25 years, Banan could rest and escape the live he was forced to live.

Alwin looked over at the Jr defenders, they yellow one was lying on the floor trying to get up by failing. The red one was next to the green defenders. Both of them were lying on the ground facing each other probably talking. The blue one had her back against the wall and was wincing in pain and his main threat the Black JCD defender was down by his feet looking up at him, holding his right side with his left hand. It was clear there was going to be only one winner.

**A/N: One more Chapter left. Who will win? **


	30. The end of Justice? Part 2

**A/N: So here we are, the final Chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story and thank you for reviewing and for asking the questions, it has helped me make the story I have written. **

The Jr defenders stood up with what energy that had left. They may be weak but they had their strength and weapons left. If this was the final fight them they wouldn't be going down that easily. Alwin would have to drag them kicking and screaming.

Jack thought back to when they were last in this Castle. He, Zsa-Zsa, Annaka and Danny had defeated the Lionheart force which tougher and definitely more evil than Alwin. Kyle had singled minded destroyed his Lionheart Force just by over powering it. That's what they needed to do, over power Alwin. They weren't Justice Control Defence or Junior Canadian Defenders for nothing. They had earned that name through battles and random events that came at them randomly.

The 5 of them almost died but they pulled through. Both times they may have been saved. The first time by Laura, who had managed to get through to them despite the Lionheart Force and the second time by Medeva and Tinkor. No one was going to save them this time but this time it was different. They had defeated their demons and had remembered their biggest mistakes. Their minds have grown stronger and wiser.

Alwin stood strong, he was invincible. The Jr defenders had escaped his clutches once more and they weren't going to do it again. This was the Final Battle and he was going to win.

"Everybody ready?" Jack asked gaining four nods from his friends.

Jack ran forwards followed by Annaka and Kyle then Zsa-Zsa and Jack. To everyone it went into slow motion. It took forever for the high kick to reach Alwin's chest. When he eventually hit the wall, it was like someone had pressed the play button and suddenly everything was back to normal speed.

Alwin tried to punch Kyle, but it was blocked by Danny, who in return, kicked him backwards. Alwin steadied himself and tried his luck at attacking Annaka, who tried to punch him. This time he blocked it and pushed Annaka backwards. Luckily Zsa-Zsa grabbed her before she could fall and hurt herself.

The broken Robot attackers weren't making it easier. While fighting everyone was peeking at the ground to make sure they weren't about to trip over some leg or mechanical part and injury themselves that way. Banan was now leaning against the far wall by the door. He had given in.

Zsa-Zsa grabbed Alwin's arm from behind and pushed him into Jack, who then kicked him to the ground. The pair quickly high fived before focusing on the battle. Kyle had engaged his Power Bow and was shooting explosive arrows at Alwin. However, it did seem that he was invincible, nothing could stop him. Annaka jumped up high and shoot her red energy balls from that height. They jerked parts of Alwin's upper body backwards but not his legs.

Danny was up next; he aimed his sling-shot for Alwin's legs and fired. The green energy balls hit their targets and threw Alwin back against the wall where he slumped down onto the floor. He opened his eyes wider this time and literally jumped up and walked faster towards the defenders, his weapon in his hand.

Zsa-Zsa tried her surprise behind attack with her dagger, but again like Banan, his uniform was thick and it made no marks. Alwin kicked behind which threw Zsa-Zsa against the wall. She moaned in pain. She was down.

"1 down 4 to go." Alwin said smiling as he walked towards the Yellow, Green, Red and Black defenders.

He appeared stronger this time. He grabbed Kyle's uniform and lifted him off the ground. Kyle, luckily, wasn't one to panic and kicked his stomach. Alwin flinched, the first sign of weakness all day, but realised that the yellow JCD was still in the air. He threw him next to Zsa-Zsa, who looked on helpless as he slouched to the ground clutching his leg. JCD yellow was down.

Annaka and Danny tried a tag team this time. They fired both of their weapons at the same time. This stopped Alwin in his tracks and did knock him down. They aimed again and got him. Alwin groaned as he stood up, ran towards the green and red JCD and pushed them away, kicking them in the process. The pair skidded onto the floor and stopped just before they reached the wall.

"Green JCD down." Danny said in complete pain.

"Red JCD down." Annaka said as she leaned back against the wall with her head on Danny's shoulders.

Alwin looked at Jack, "Only me and you."

Jack scanned Alwin, he was weak and probably couldn't hold out for not much longer, then again neither could he. Jack had his Power Laser in one hand and started shooting towards Alwin. All the shots got him and he fell to the ground in a hump. Jack walked over to him slowly and looked at him. He felt something kick his stomach and push him to the ground.

Alwin stood up and looked over Jack smiling. He had one. JCD black was out. Alwin stood in defeat. The JCD defenders had powered down and lost but they didn't mean they were weaker. It meant they were exposed more.

Slowly Zsa-Zsa got up followed by Kyle. The pair grabbed Alwin from behind and threw him against the wall. Annaka and Danny slowly got up and kicked him in the stomach. His body felt like it was on fire. Finally Jack stood up and punched Alwin in the face. It was over. The JCD defenders had won the fight against Alwin and Banan as a team. This time they had won.

The police came 10 minutes later and arrested them for attempted murder.

"Mark my words." Alwin said to the 5 bettered Jr defenders, "Ivar and Neri will return, and they will get you."

Jack shrugged and watched as the police man forced Alwin in the car next to Banan. As soon as the last police car was out of sight. They cheered and jumped into the air. The cries of 'we did it' echoed through the forest. Jack rushed over to his jeep and turned on the engine. They were going home.

The drive through the forest felt like no time at all, everything was a blur to Kyle; he had already unbuckled his seat belt even before Jack had stopped the Jeep. Kyle jumped out and ran into the Castle. He ran through the living room and into the main room.

There they were, the defenders, chatting away. He could hear that they were talking about finding them and what their next move was. Kyle decided to save them the trouble.

"Mum! Dad!" Kyle shouted at Vane and Faetal, who turned around as Kyle ran towards them and embraced them in a hug, "I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you to baby bear." Vane exclaimed hugging Kyle back.

"We were so worried." Faetal told him clutching him.

The trio were interrupted by the arrival of Zsa-Zsa and Jack, who ran towards their parents as well. Jack embraced his parents into a quick hug then asked them where they had been while Zsa-Zsa hugged her mum but paused at Thorne, who grabbed his daughter and hugged her tight.

"Dad, you're squashing me." She told him making him loose his grip.

"I'm sorry." He told her, "I promise that I will never mysteriously leave you again."

"Hang on where are Annaka and Danny?" Gildar asked concerned for his daughter.

"Out on the balcony." Jack told them.

Meanwhile Danny and Annaka were looking out into the forest and the memories that it held for them.

"So how was Paris?" Danny asked randomly.

"It was okay." Annaka replied bluntly, "I wish I wasn't there alone though."

"Yeah, romantic city and all. I was worried about you when I was in Sydney, you know being out their alone, with nothing. Only because we do things together as pair, it made me want to do home faster especially when I saw that couple in the café." Danny said, "Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about this."

"What a café?" Annaka asked confused.

"No umm." Danny said slightly blushing which made Annaka smile, "About well about, the couple part."

"Okay." Annaka said with her heart slightly racing, "What do you want to ask me about it?"

"Well I was wandering if, and you can completely say no if you don't want to, it's just a suggestion." Danny started, "If you wanted to go out with me, you know as boyfriend and girlfriend or even just a trial date, not as boyfriend and girlfriend just Annaka and Danny?"

Annaka smiled then turned to look at the forest after Danny finished his babbling. She was deliberately making Danny panic now. She waited a few seconds then turned back to him.

Danny was looking at her, his face was very nervous and his hands were curled up into a ball.

"Yeah I'll go out with you." She told him, "As boyfriend and girlfriend."

Danny grinned then leaned in. Annaka did the same. A few seconds later their lips met. They were officially kissing. Annaka couldn't help but think how perfect it was until…

"Kook!" She heard Gildar shout, "Do you see that?"

"Not now Gildar." Ballista hissed.

"Yes I do see that." Kook replied, "My son and your daughter are kissing."

"What do you want him to do about it?" Shaiden asked.

"Stop them." Gildar yelled.

"Oi, you two stop kissing." Kook shouted making Annaka and Danny stop and look at him, "See they stopped."

The couple looked at each other and laughed then ran to hug their parents. Kook embraced his as Danny jumped on him and hugged his wife tightly while Ballista hugged her daughter and Gildar hugged her very tightly. He may have been angry about her new boyfriend but he was still glad his daughter was safe from Ivar

Once the Jr defenders told their parents about their time in the forest, being poisoned by Ivar, getting rescued by Tinkor and Medeva, which the defenders were surprised at, Jack told them first about his time in India. It was clear to say that everyone, even the Jr defenders were still confused about how they got there. Zsa-Zsa explained her day in London and going to the aquarium, that made everyone laugh. The defenders worst nightmare was out to get her but she still had time for the aquarium. Danny told them about Sydney and almost dying from the heat. Kook was ecstatic that his son was in Australia and wondered if Danny would like to go again. Annaka told her family and friends about the time in Paris, which made Ballista slightly jealous but Annaka told her that she didn't enjoy it as the weather was awful and she didn't have any money. Finally Kyle told everyone about his trip to New York. Vane obviously asked about the food which Kyle replied 'it was delicious'. He also admitted he sent the teleportation beam but didn't say their destination.

"Don't worry about it Kyle." It was Kook, who had said that, "Danny got to visit Australia."

"Yeah." Thorne agreed, "Zsa-Zsa seemed to have a good time in London."

"Annaka visited Paris." Gildar said while looking at Ballista's jealous face

"Jack was in India." Skabb told him, "That must have been a treat."

"And you went to New York." Vane said to him, "You've always wanted to go."

Kyle shrugged, clearly he was forgiven. After the Defenders went to start making dinner, the Jr defender huddled round in a circle.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked holding Annaka's hand, "Do we keep the power gems?"

"Yeah we do." Jack told him, "Because first things first, we still need to find James and fix that computer."

"Don't forget Ivar and Neri are still out there." Annaka included, "He'll be back."

"Also I doubt that the end of the robot attackers." Zsa-Zsa told them, "Just because Alwin and Banan are locked up doesn't mean they are."

"Right." Kyle concluded, "Defending the world as usual."

The Jr defenders laughed then Jack put his hand in the centre of the circle, followed by Annaka, Zsa-Zsa, Kyle and Danny. They all looked at each other.

The started to laugh and jumped into the air while shouting, "JCD DEFENDERS!"

**A.N: That's it completed. I hope you have enjoyed this story. Will the JCD defenders return for a sequel? You'll have to wait and find out! Bye.**


End file.
